Styliste du ciel
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Tsuna est un grand styliste célèbre dans le monde de la mode. Reborn est un mannequin privé qui défile avec les créations de Tsuna. Les deux se connaissent depuis longtemps, travaillent ensemble et sont de bon amis, mais bien sur le destin ne comptait pas les laisser au stade amical ! UA! YAOI! R27, 6918, 8059, XL, B26. Rating T pour langage et scène suggestive.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire.

Résumé :Tsuna est un grand styliste célèbre dans le monde de la mode. Reborn est un mannequin privé qui défile avec les créations de Tsuna. Les deux se connaisse depuis longtemps, travaille ensemble et sont de bon amis, mais bien sur le destin ne comptait pas les laisser au stade amical !

Grossièrement, un ami ma parler de stylisme pendant que j' était en trin de dessiner des vêtement, et d'un coup j'ai eu une nouvelle histoire en tète! et voila...

C 'est un UA de KHR: aucune mafia, aucune flamme, aucun combat sérieux, aucun truc impossible dans la vrais vie, et aucuns petits bébés incroyable; juste des humain qui on du mal avec leurs sentiments...

En faite pour cette histoire, je me suis mit un challenge: je devait la faire entièrement en deux semaine, et j'ai réussi! elle est finit. elle sera asser courte mais je suis contante de l'avoir fait.

Et pour tout ceux qui lise mes autres histoires, je suis dessoler de ne pas avoir autant de production pour celle la, mais je compte pas les abandonner, soyer rassurer!

Reborn en m' appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage.

bonne lecture, j'esspere que ca vous plaira

voila le Chapitre 1 :

. . .

Des tonnerres d'applaudissement résonnait dans la salle, les spots ne cessait de mettre en valeur les mannequins tous plus beau les un que les autres qui défilait sur la longue scène qui sciait en deux le public. Ce soir un grand défiler de mode avait lieu : celui du célèbre Tsunayoshi Sawada, créateur de la marque ''Cielo'', le jeune styliste de vingt ans avait déjà beaucoup de succès, la renommer qui allait avec et l'argent… tout les mannequins sur scène était magnifiques de nature mais encor plus avec les vêtements qu'ils portaient

Mais il faut dire qu'il était très exigent sur les mannequins qu'il employait : il ne voulait que l'excellence de l'excellence…mais il avait les moyen de paye de vrais pros alors ca allait et il faut dire que ca ne fessait que accroitre le suces des défiler… mais depuis maintenant quelques années, il avait trouvé quelques que bon mannequins qui étaient resté travailler avec lui. Cela représentait une petite dizaine de personnes qui était maintenant des mannequins privé exclusivement pour sa marque. Tsuna n'aimait pas travailler avec pleins de personnes différents à chaque fois. Il préférait avoir les mêmes personnes pendant une très longue période car il finissait par bien les connaitres, leur gout, leur caractères, et bien plus encor… Mais en réalité ca n'avait pas été long a ce que tous ses mannequins veuille travailler exclusivement pour lui. En effet Tsuna était très charismatique, et aimable : tous avait donc préférer rester avec lui plutôt que d'aller dans des compagnies qui les traitait plus mal… bref tous était de bon amis maintenant car les dernière années passer ensembles les avait bien rapprocher.

Le défiler penchait sur sa fin, et tout les mannequins se représentèrent sur la scène pour le final, puis le créateur fit son appariation et le public se leva pour applaudir…puis les prestataires s'inclinaient et partirent dans les coulisse une fois que le public avait félicité encor et encore le styliste…

« Bon travail tout le monde » fit un certain brun magnifique alors que tout les mannequins, habilleurs, maquilleurs, et les ingénieurs du son, lumière, était en trin de faire le travail d'après séance. Certain lui répondirent, d'autre trop occuper ne s'occupèrent que de leurs affaires. Le brun s'approcha des ses mannequins qui était encor vêtu des créations de se dernier.

« Merci mina» fit Tsuna et tous hochèrent la tête « vous pouvez vous changer, c'est terminer pour se soir » fit le brun

« Ok Tsuna » fit un grand aux cheveux noir, tendis que les autres était occuper à discuter ensemble. Puis les gars allèrent se changer dans une grande loge qui leur était réserver, Tsuna aussi car il fallait qu'il se change de sa tenu actuel, pour mettre un truc plus décontracter. La salle en question était grande, bien éclairer avec des miroirs avec des lampes sur toute une longueur et des sièges devant chacun d'entre eux, il y avait plein d'affère personnel éparpiller ici et la, il y avait aussi des grand canapés au milieux, sans compter toutes les penderies mobile avec les vêtements pour le défiler, et toute les house qui allait avec… puis il y avait aussi une ligne de cabines pour se changer en priver si nécessaire qui prenait tout un mur a elles seuls…les gars se dispatchèrent a leur guise et commencèrent a enlever leur vêtement dans la salle public, après tout ils était tous des hommes et il se connaissait tous très bien, sans compter que ils devait se changer ensemble assez fréquemment, ca ne dérangeait plus personne. Bref tout le monde était en trin de se changer et Tsuna ne pu s'empêche de regarder toute son équipe : il les aimait vraiment tous autant qu'ils étaient, pour rien au monde il remplacerait l'un d'eux, c'était devenu comme sa famille et il était vraiment reconnaissant au destin de les avoir mit sur son chemin, de l'avoir fait rencontrer des gens aussi bien… mais un chaos sorti Tsuna de ses penses, et c'est avec lassitude qu'il reportât son attention sur le groupe :

« voii, ou ta mit ma chemise ? » cria un des argentés avec une longue queux de cheval

« Kufufu, stupide pianiste, aurait tu l'amabilité de me rendre mes gents » fit celui avec de magnifique yeux varions et une queux de cheval bleu avec un ananas sur le haut du crane, mais ca voix sonnait très sadique malgré toute la politesse qui reniait dans sa phrase.

« Comment est ce que tu m'as appelé ananas pervet » répondit un autre argenter avec colère, alors qu'il lui balança une peau de crème dans la figure

« Maa maa, ce n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas ! » fit le grand noiraud de tout a l'heure en mettant ses bras au dessue des deux autres dans une accolade amicale, celui aux yeux varions fut donc déstabiliser et le projectile qu'il tenait, un cintre, près a le balancer dans la tête de l'argenter, se trouva un autre destinataire. Celui qui le l'était prit frottât son visage douloureux en lésant couler une aura menaçante :

« Pourquoi est ce que je me retrouve toujours coller a des groupes stupides et immatures » fit le noiraud avec les cheveux court. Celui avec les yeux varions mit son bras a son tour sur lui dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner, mais il ne récoltât que un coup de point a se geste. Alors que près des miroirs, un certain blond ne se mêlait pas à la bagarre générale et aux insultes.

« Ishishi, pourquoi une personne dont les miroirs peuvent aussi bien refléter la beauté doit être en compagnie de ses idiots » fit le blond qui était en trin de s'admirer dans un miroir, se foutant éperdument de se qui se passait à coter de lui, bien trop occuper à s'occuper de sa propre personne.

« Sempai, vous êtes flippent, arrêtez ca » fit un des plus jeunes alors qu'il regardait sans émotion le blond. Non loin de ca, un gars avec une sorte de grand bonnet, il l'avait remit des qu'il avait quitté la scène, était en trin de compter sa paye :

« On dirait que la comptable ne n'est pas tromper cette fois ci, j'ai tout. Je devrais lui dire me mettre un suppléant pour le vacarme que mes oreilles subissent… » Fit il en évoquant ce qui se passait actuellement tout en comptant une autre liasse.

« Haaaa, je suis crever, je veux rentrer pour manger une glace au raisin » fit le plus jeune avec ses belle boucle noir alors qu'il avait remit son pantalon. « Quand à vous pourquoi vous crier encor dans mes oreilles » fit il en regardant les autres, ce qui amena bine sur des insultes entre eux…

« Comment ca, les agents ne peuvent pas me faire venir du vin, tu sais qui je suis, exige le, je le veux sans fautes » fit un grand noiraud alors qu'il était en trin de parler au téléphone l'aire bien en colère « déchet, tu compte me laisser mourir de froid ou bien, passe moi ma veste » fit a l'attention de l'argenter a la longue chevelure.

« voiiii prend la toi-même, tu ne vois pas que je suis occuper avec ses cretins » fit il en balançant une trousse de maquillage, qui s'éparpilla en vol et son contenu toucha plusieurs personnes, puis un autre grand noiraud intervenu

« tenez votre veste, vous allez perdre votre si beau tain, si vous avez froid » fit il avec admiration devant le mannequin plus âgés, mais cela n'u d'effet que de dégouter l'alcolo, qui parti voir les autre, se munissant de divers articles destiner à voler dans quelques secondes :

« tch, je ne te lai pas demander a toi » refit le coléreux. Un grand svelte avec une mèche colorer venu réconforter le précédant qui était en trin de bouder :

« ma ma ne t'inquiète pas, mes bras et mes épaules peuvent t'appartenir pour un moment pour te consoler si tu veux, et tout le reste aussi… » fit il en dandinant son corps. L'autre refusa avant d'aller s'habiller tout seul dans son coin, mais il fut au passage toucher par une bombe de laque. Le mécher fut déçu mais se regorgea d'énergie lorsque il vu le dernier argenté enlever son pantalon, et alla le voir

« houhou, mo petit mannequin a moi, ca te dit de partager une cabine avec moi, a l'abri des regards de ses sauvages » fit il en montrant le groupe qui était en trin de se bagarrer a coup de bataille de cosmétique, le concernée refusa net, et alla rejoindre ses camarades pour une bonne baston :

« non merci, d'ailleurs, je préfère les sauvages extrême » fit l'argenter, puis il fit monter sa voix en insultes et surnoms débiles tout en se mêlant aux autres. Puis il y avait un dernier mais celui-ci ne parlait pas : il était muet, mais ca ne l'empêchait pas d'être énergétique dans la bataille, et puis il avait le physique du model donc la voix était qu'un petit désagrément sans importance, d'ailleurs celui-ci renversa une chaise pour se protégé alors qu'il répliquait avec des brosses a cheveuxs …

Tsuna soupira en regardant tout ses amis, alors qu'il évitât de justesse un sac a main qui passait par la, et ne pu s'empêcher de secouer la tête doucement avec un petit sourire…oui il les aimait vraiment de tout son cœur, même si c'est vrai que des fois…ils étaient exaspérant. Puis une main inconnu venu se poser sur son épaule, le sortant de ses penser. Tsuna regarda l'homme et fit un sourire radieux, ce tenait à cote de lui, le seul mannequin qui ne c'était pas manifester. Il était grand, avec des cheveux noirs et des magnifiques rouflaquettes rondes sur ses joues. il était magnifique, bon d'accord chaque homme ici pressant était magnifique : c'était des mannequins ! Mais celui la serait toujours le plus beau aux yeux de Tsuna, même si encor une fois, tout les autre avait de quoi rendre fou…

« Reborn » fit doucement Tsuna avec ses beaux yeux marron qui fixait l'homme. Le model souria en retour avant de passer affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux brun déjà en bataille

« je sais a quoi tu pense » fit le model, Tsuna le regarda avec interrogation avant que Reborn ne poursuive : « tu te dis que même avec tout leur défaut tu les aime vraiment n'est pas » fit le noiraud, Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher d'hocher la tête avec émotion, ce gars la le connaissait trop bien…

« oui c'est exactement ca » fit le brun en regardant tout le groupe qui se bagarrait, s'insultait, et lançait tout les objets qui leur passait sous la main, Tsuna n'haussait même pas penser a l'état dans le quel sera leur loge après…mais bon, cela lui fessait plaisir de les voirs s'amuser ensembles. Sans compter que comme la bagarre avait éclaté lorsque ils se changeaient, et bien presque tous était a moitié nu, pour certain c'était la chemise, pour d'autre le pantalon, enfin c'tait assez amusant de les voir essayer de s'habiller en évitant les objets des un et des autres et en balançant a leur tour… Tsuna soupira et rassembla ses affères alors que Reborn fit de même : c'était les seul qui c'était changer intégralement et était près à partir. Tsuna esquiva un cintre alors que toute ses créations avait été éparpillé sans aucun respect dans la pièce, au dessus des canapés, des miroirs, sur le sol…Tsuna soupira en prenant son sac alors que Reborn c'était assit dans un fauteuil et lissait un livre, esquivant de temps à autre les projectiles, ne se souciant pas de ses camarades.

« Mina » fit Tsuna aussitôt, le combat s'arrêta, les projectiles s'arrêtèrent et tous regardèrent Tsuna qui se tenait a la porte, « je vais voir l'équipe de la salle, je veux qu'a mon retour, tout ce bazars soit nettoyer, c'est bien claire » fit Tsuna en les menacent légèrement. Tous hochèrent la tête et Tsuna continua :

« et si je découvre, que l'une de mes créations est déchirer suite a votre bagarre, comme certaine autres fois, je ne garantie pas que vous soyez en mesure de faire le prochain défiler » termina le brun avant de fermer la porte. Tous soupirèrent, Tsuna pouvait être flippent quant il s'y mettait. Puis ils se mirent à ranger dans le calme, alors que Reborn lissait, après tout il n'avait rien fait lui. Tout les articles de maquillages regagnèrent leur mallettes, tout les vêtements de Tsuna furent ranger dans leurs housses et poser sur les penderies mobiles, le mobilier renverser fut bien remit et surtout tous finir de s'habiller. Puis ils rangèrent leurs sacs, près a partir puis comme Tsuna n'était toujours pas revenu, ils s'asseyèrent dans les canapés et les fauteuils en attendant le maitre couturier…

Quelque minute après, Tsuna arriva et ouvrit la porte mais se figea a la vue : un petit détail dont il ne vous avait pas parlé : la majorité de ses amis était gay, et la plupart d'entre eux avait un petit ami. La scène devant lui le prouvait bien. Mais avant ca je suis sur que vous avez tous bien assimiler les personnages, vous n'aurez donc aucun mal à vous y retrouver :

Devant les yeux de Tsuna il y avait, Mukuro qui avait plaqué Hibari contre un mur et il était en trin de l'embrasser plus que sensuellement. Non loin de la Bel avait prit sur ses genoux Fran et il l'embrassait aussi en le tenant sous les fesse qu'il massait sans gêne. Puis il y avait Yamamoto et Gokudera assit l'un à coter de l'autre sur un canapé qui s'embrassait passionnément et Yamamoto avait tendance à faire glisser sa main a l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'argenté. il y avait aussi Xanxus qui s'était assit dans un fauteuil , Squalo assit entre ses jambe sur le sol et il l'embrasait également a pleine bouche en lui tirant sévèrement les cheveux , ne me demander pas pourquoi… puis il y avait aussi Lussuria qui était en trin de draguer ouvertement Levi et Ryohei, bien que se dernier arrivait beaucoup plus a échapper au caresses de celui ci contrairement a Levi qui avait constamment la main de Lussuria qui lui caressait non-stop les fesses. Et puis assit sur l'une des table avec les miroirs, Il y avait Mosca, ou Gola comme il lui plaisait d'être appeler qui était en trin d'essayiez de siffler ou de chantonner dans son coin, des fois que ca voix sorte comme par magie, mais bien sur aucuns son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sans compter Mammon qui contait encor ses billets assit par terre avec une mallette de billet à coter de lui. Quand a Lambo et bien il était…en trin de dormir tout simplement… et il y avait Reborn qui lissait, comme si de rien était, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de ses camardes. C'était même a croire qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait au milieux d'une ribambelle de couples gay, qui était en trin de s'embrasser et de se tripoter sans pudeur, et il faut l'admettre que c'était pas n'importe quel mec, c'était tous des mannequins : donc tous magnifiques et de les voirs comme ca aurait donner beaucoup d'hémorragie nasal a toute leurs fans. Bref vous voyer très bien la scène j'en suis sur…

Tsuna soupira et rentra, en faite ce n'était pas ca qui l'avait surprit : c'était la vitesse a la quel ils pouvaient changer complètement d'occupation, doit-je rappeler qu'il y a cinq minute de cela, la troisième guerre mondial avait commencé ! et la c'était un groupe tout ''lovey dovey'' en trin de s'embrasser !bref en faite Tsuna s'avait depuis longtemps pour ses amis, faut dire qu'il ne fessait rein pour le cacher ! Et oui il n'avait pas été le seul à se rapprocher de ses mannequins, ceux-ci c'était reprocher entres eux, même beaucoup pour certains… le brun soupira en regardant la salle alors que les couples ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué et continuait leur ''activités''. Reborn fut le seul à le remarquer et lui fit un sourire. Tsuna vena près du model en évitant soigneusement les couples :

« ca été rapide le ménage dit donc » fit le brun, Reborn hocha la tête et regarda ses collègues et amis

« Ils ne sont pas croyable, à peine ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, ils avaient déjà viré dans se penchant… » Fit Reborn, Tsuna rigola légèrement

« Arrête, je suis sur que si toi aussi tu avais un petit amis, un vrai que tu aimerai, pas une aventure passagère, tu serais comme ca aussi … » fit Tsuna en souriant, Reborn le regarda et réfléchisse légèrement : c'est vrai que Reborn n'avait personne en ce moment et même si c'était le cas ce serait certainement l'histoire d'un soir, il n'y avait personne qui' l'intéressait vraiment, et pour temps il en avait une bonne quantité de personnes qui aimerait finir dans les bras de Reborn, l'un des plus beau mannequin qui puisse exister…Reborn en avait assez a vrai dire de ses histoires sans sentiment, et pour lui, qui il faut bien l'admettre pouvait avoir qui il voulait dans son lit, homme ou femme, en avait assez de ses personne qui l'aime pour son argent, pour sa renommer, sa beauté,…il voulait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait tous simplement. Mais a vrais dire il commençait à avoir un petit pincement pour une personne, mais il ne s'avait pas si c'était juste une très grande amitié ou bien des sentiments romantique, donc il laissait le temps lui donner sa réponse. Toujours est t'il que peut importe si oui ou non cette personne l'aimerait ou si lui il l'aimerait, ci c'était le cas il y a de grande chance pour qu'il l'aime aussi passionnément que tous ses amis s'aimait entre eux.

« Non c'est faut » fit il après réflexion et Tsuna le regarda avec étonnement, « je le serais encor plus » continua t'il après et Tsuna souri de plus belle. N'ayant aucune idée que Reborn avait une personne spécial en tête a se moment la… puis Tsuna se résigna à déranger les couples :

« Mina on va y aller » commença t'il et les couples s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Tsuna, mais ils restèrent comme même enlacer, « et si on finissait ca dans nos maisons respective » proposa Tsuna en regardant ses amis et Reborn qui c'était déjà lever, près a partir. Les couples acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour prendre leurs sacs. Tsuna était déjà a la porte et tous finir par sortir. Puis ils traversèrent les couloirs qui était dessert jusque a la sortit, certains couples se tenait par la main tendis que d'autres avec atrier leur âme sœur contre eux en les tenant par la hanche, ou bien d'autre avait posé leur tête contre l'épaule de l'autre. Bref, une fois arriver a la sortie, une longue limousine les attendait. Ils rentrèrent dedans et celle-ci démarra. Puis elle déposa à tour de rôle les occupant devant leur domicile. Les couples descendirent ensemble pour aller dans leur maison partagée, et les autres rentrèrent aussi chez eux. Au final il ne resta plus que Tsuna et Reborn, puisque ils habitaient le plus loin de la salle de défiler. Puis finalement la limousine s'arrêta devant un beau et grand bâtiment avec une enseigne qui disait ''compagnie Cielo'', Tsuna descendis et regarda Reborn :

« Je te vois demain » fit le brun, et Reborn hocha la tête

« Oui a demain Tsuna » fit le model et la voiture redémarra. Tsuna se tourna vers le bâtiment mais ne rentra pas par la grande porte et fit le tour de celui-ci pour voir qu'un autre bâtiment plus petit était raccordé a celui-ci. Tsuna entra par la porte et alla directement dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci le montât au dernier étage et Tsuna pénétra par la suite dans le grand appartement qui y séjournait…une bonne nuit de sommeil n'était pas de refus après cette journée éprouvante…

Reborn regarda le grand immeuble luxueux qui s'avançait peut a peu dans la nuit, il venait déposer Tsuna il y a quelque minute et la limousine avait changé de cartier. Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter devant l'immeuble et Reborn descendit. Puis le model pénétra dans le bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur, ne prêtant aucune attention au luxe qui l'entourait. L'ascenseur le déposa dans un des derniers étages et Reborn ne perdit pas son temps et rentra dans un appartement. Celui-ci était vaste, luxueux, propre, et bien ranger. Mais Reborn ne regarda pas sa décoration d'intérieur qui avait un style très italien, et se débarrassa de sa veste et de son feroda fétiche qu'il mettait tout le temps et les mit sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis il prit une boite sur un meuble et s'approcha du grand terrarium qui était posé sur le buffet qui trônait dans le salon. Le model fit glisser la plaque de verre du dessus avant de se pencher en avant pour regarder l'intérieur avec interrogation :

« Léon… ? » fit il en regardant bien sous les feuilles de la branche qui décorait le terrarium. Mais il ne trouvait pas son petit compagnon. Reborn soupira et agitât la boite au dessus de la structure de verre pour faire un peu de bruit et aussi tôt un petit caméléon vert sauta du terrarium pour atterrie sur la boite que tenait son maitre. Reborn fit un sourire en voyant son petit animal de compagnie :

« alors tu t'étais encor cacher en changeant de couleur, ca te ressemble bien » fit le noiraud puis il vit que son compagnon était tous exciter et arrêtait pas de tourner en rond sur le couvercle de la boite, Reborn soupira, puis prit Léon qu'il posa sur le rebord du verre avant d'ouvrir la boite et d'en verser un peu de son contenu dans le creux de sa min, sous l'œil impatient de son caméléon. Reborn mit sa main plaine, de se qui ressemblait a des friandises pour animaux ,au nivaux de Léon et celui sautât joyeusement dans la main de son maitre et commença à déguster. Reborn soupira en regardant son petit animal manger dans sa paume alors qu'il le caressait distraitement sur le dessus de la tête avec son autre main. Le model re-soupira avant de se diriger vers le canapé et de s'allonger dessus en ferment les yeux, Léon qui déguisait toujours sa nourriture dans sa main qu'il avait posé le long de son corps, l'autre était allé trouver le visage du model et était poser nonchalamment sur ses yeux, et il ne pu s'empêcher de soupiré :

« Tsuna… » Chuchotât t'il doucement en se plongeant dans ses pensés :

Reborn et Tsuna se connaissait depuis le collège, Tsuna était un élève comme tant d'autres mais il avait tendance à être maltraiter par ses camarades. Reborn était l'étudiant de transfère étranger, beau et riche : les tableaux parfait ! Mais au départ l'amitié était mal partie : Reborn c'était fait aspirer dans la popularité et Tsuna était le timide et discret élève qui ne parlait pas, autant dire qu'il y avait aucune chance pour qu'il devienne amis. Mais un jour la professeure avait demandé de préparer un exposer par binôme et les deux c'était retrouver ensemble. Les premier instant était très gênant, Tsuna était absolument intimider a l'idée de parler a quelqu'un d'aussi beau et célèbre alors qu'il n'était qu'un élève médiocre , quand a Reborn il ne savait pas comment faire passer le mal être de son camarade…et aussi le sien car il n'était pas habituer a se genre de personne aimable et souriante, car ses parents parfait lui avait toujours fait rencontrer des riche prétentieux et arrogant…mais au final la situation c'était débloquer et Reborn avait demander a Tsuna si ils pouvait travailler chez lui car sa propre maison était très loin. Tsuna avait été absolument gêné et avait viré au rouge rien qu'a l'idée, mais il n'avait pas pu refuser. Oui Reborn pourrait s'en souvenir comme si ca c'était passer hier :

Flash back :

Les deux adolescents avançait dans al rue, mais Tsuna était tout rouge alors que Reborn arrêtait pas de lui demander si ca allait, si il avait de la fièvre. En réalité Tsuna était tous simplement gêner que quelqu'un puisse renter dans sa chambre, et puis il n'avait jamais ramené quelqu'un a la maison, cela ne fessait qu'accentuer son malaise…les deux arrivèrent au nivaux d'une petite maison familial et Tsuna poussa le portail en fessant signe a Reborn de le suivre, ce que le noiraud fit. Puis ils entraient dans la maison, Tsuna enleva ses chaussures alors qu'il sortait des pantoufles d'invite :

« Kaa-San, je suis rentré » fit le brun, alors que Reborn mit les chaussons. Aussi tôt une femme pleine d'énergie apparu vêtu d'un tablier tenant une spatule de cuisine.

« Bienvenu mon chéri » fit elle toute joyeuse, puis elle vu Reborn qui attendait poliment près de la porte, « tu as ramené un ami ? » demanda la mère et Tsuna lui expliqua qu'ils devaient faire un devoir ensembles, les présentations fut faite et nana regagna sa cuisine ou elle avait invité le garçon pour un gouter.

« tien assit toi » fit timidement Tsuna et Reborn prit place autour de la table de la cuisine ou nana s'affairait déjà aux fourneaux :

« de bonnes gaufres au miel, ca vous dit les enfants ? » demanda la mère, et Reborn répondit par politesse :

« je ne veux pas vous déranger… » mais il n'eu pas finit que nana lui accorda un beau sourire :

« ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime faire ca » fit la femme et Reborn fut contrains devant tant de gentillesse d'accepter. Nana servit une assiette bien remplit de gaufres doré a chacun des garçons et un grand verre de jus de fruit avant d'aller nettoyer quelque chose dans la maison, laissant les garçons dans la cuisine.

« ta mère est vraiment sympas » fit Reborn, lorsque nana fut partie et il entamant son assiette, « et elle cuisine trop bien ! » fit l'adolescent avec un sourire, Tsuna hocha la tète en souriant puis ils mangèrent leur gouter. Une fois finit, la question des devoir s'imposa :

« on devrait commencer le travail » proposa Reborn alors que nana était revenu en cuisine et lavait leurs assiettes. Tsuna hocha la tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure pour éviter qu'ils n'est à aller dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il trouva !

« Est ce que le salon te convient » demanda t'il, e t Reborn fut légèrement étonner, mais il n'en montrât rien.

« oui bien sur » fit l'adolescent et Tsuna soupira de soulagement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu de Reborn, mais celui-ci dit rien. En revanche nana qui écoutait tout depuis son évier, intervenu avec une voix toute innocente et plaine de douceur :

« Pourquoi le salon mon chéri ? ta chambre est très bien ! » fit la mère de famille et Tsuna pouvait jurée que son but soit que Reborn rentre dans sa chambre.

« mais Kaa-San… » tenta Tsuna mas nana le coupa :

« Non non ta chambre est très bien, en plus j'ai l'intention de nettoyer le salon » fit elle avec son sourire innocent tendis que Reborn suivait la conversation de loin, se demandant se que Tsuna avait à cacher, Tsuna quand a lui ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ca mère venait de nettoyer cette pièce, c'était qu'une excuse…. ! D'une certaine façon, nana avait réussi à convaincre son fils d'emmener Reborn faire les devoir dans sa chambre, et c'est comme ca que Tsuna montrait l'étage a Reborn, puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Tsuna la poussa laissant Reborn rentrez le premier. Ce qu'il fit mais à peine avait il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il se stoppa et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Dans son étonnement il ne voyait même pas a quelle point Tsuna était gêner et tout rouge. La pièce en question était bien une chambre : un lit, un bureau, une armoire,…mais il y avait un petit détail, voir un gros ! dans tout les coins de la chambre, sur le lit, le bureau, l'ordinateur,…il y avait des vêtements, des chapeaux, des accessoires, des sacs, des rouleaux de tissu de plein de couleur différente , des chutes de tissus et des fils… il y avait aussi quatres mannequins de tissu avec des vêtements en cour de fabrication dessus, sans compter la machine a coudre qui trônait sur le bureaux, et bien sur il y avait plein de boites éparpiller un peu partout avec des bobines de fils, des accessoires, des aiguilles, des boutons, … mais mélanger a tout ca il y avait plein de croquis de vêtement et des cahiers de dessin qui trainait un peu partout mais surtout sur le grand tableaux de liège au dessus du bureau ou était épingler ses croquis avec quelque enchantions de tissu… Reborn n'en revenait pas, c'était énorme, il y avait pas d'autre mots…

« C'est toi, qui fait tout ca » finit par dire Reborn, Tsuna était toujours derrière lui et se tordait les mains ensemble.

« Oui » fit il à peine audible tout timide, mais il s'empressa d'ajouter, « désoler » fit il tout aussi doucement mais Reborn l'entendit, celui-ci se retourna vers Tsuna ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excusait :

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse « demanda le noiraud et Tsuna détourna le regard :

« ce ne sont pas des très belles choses et puis ce n'est pas un passe temps que font les garçons normalement » fit il tout penaud, Reborn n'en revenait pas : alors depuis le début c'était pour ca qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrez ca chambre, c'était juste de la honte ! L'adolescent soupira en regardant les mains de Tsuna se tordre.

« je trouve ca merveilleux » fit Reborn et Tsuna redressa la tête : il ne s'était pas attendu a se type de réponse, mais plutôt a des moqueries et des insulte. Reborn du certainement voir son étonnement et continua :

« je trouve que les préjuger des autres sont stupide. Cette activité n'est pas exclusivement réserver aux femmes, ce serait bien idiot si c'étai le cas lorsque on voit qu'un garçon peut crée d'aussi belle choses » fit Reborn en s'avança dans la chambre pour admirer plus en détail les créations qui trainerait par ci par la. Tsuna n'en revenait toujours pas, Reborn aimait se qu'il fessait, et ne le critiquait pas… le brun finit par rentrer dans sa chambre alors que Reborn était en trin d'admirer une chemise faite entièrement main. Tsuna hésitât avant de dire cela mais ce lenca :

« Tu…tu es la première personne qui voit ca en dehors de ma mère, depuis longtemps… » fit doucement le brun les yeux baiser sur le sol. Reborn regarda Tsuna avec étonnement.

« Tu ne la jamais montrer a personne ! Mais pourquoi, tu a du talent tu sais , tu devrais plus avoir confiance en toi » fit Reborn et Tsuna secoua al tête

« non sincèrement, ca ne vaut pas la peine » fit Tsuna et Reborn ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que Tsuna avait un sérieux problème d'assurance.

« je trouve ca magnifique, arrête de te dévaloriser » fit Reborn sévèrement et Tsuna fus surprit par autant de franchise. Mais il finit par hocher à peine la tête et Reborn fit un sourire contant d'avoir réussi à convaincre Tsuna un tant soit peu. Quelques secondes passèrent et Tsuna se rappela de quelque chose :

« ha assis toi si tu veux » fit il puis il regarda l'état de la salle, il n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour s'assoir sans risque de se faire piquer par des épingle qui trainait sur un vêtement en construction. Tsuna prit conscience de cela et regarda Reborn avec gêne :

« Enfin, attend quelques minutes je vais ranger un peu » fit le brun en se frottant la tête avec gène, Reborn hocha la tête et se trouva attirer par le tableau ou était accrocher tout les croquis, il les regarda en détails alors que Tsuna c'était mit à ramasser tout les rouleaux qui trainait et a les empiler sur son armoire, et Reborn devait l'admettre, Tsuna avait vraiment un bon coup de crayon ! plusieurs minutes passèrent et Tsuna finit par arriver a un résultat a peu prés correcte : tout les vêtements finit avait était ranger dans l'armoire et sur une petite penderie sur roulette, les accessoires avait retrouver leur place dans les mallettes et celle-ci avait été se ranger sur l'étagère prévu a cette effet, les chutes de tissu et de fils avait été entasser dans un carton, et les vêtement en cour avait été soigneusement poser sur le bureau de Tsuna. Reborn regarda Tsuna s'assoir sur un petit cousin autour d'une table basse et lui proposer de faire de même. Table basse qui venait d'apparaitre car on la voyait pas sous toute les couche de tissu qui la recouvrait…le noiraud finit par s'assoir sur un cousin et il sortit ses affères d'école pour commencer le devoir avec Tsuna. Tout deux c'était bien détendu et avait découvert qu'il s'endentait très bien. Reborn revenu souvent a la maison pour travailler sur l'exposer, et il en profitait pour voir les créations de Tsuna. il en avait même essayé une un jour ou Tsuna avait insisté sur le faite qu'il était sur que ca lui irait très bien, et ca avait été le cas et Tsuna le lui avait donné. Et Reborn n'avait cessé de le mettre âpres. Tsuna était vraiment contant d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui aimait ce qu'il faisait, et plus encor d'avoir trouvé un ami, lui qui avait passer toute son enfance tout seul… quand a nana, elle aussi était ravie que son fils est un ami qui l'encourage dans sa passion, mais de toute façon elle avait prévu ca des que Reborn avait franchi le seuil de sa porte ! puis a l'école, Reborn c'était mit à trainer avec Tsuna, même si celui-ci arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'être en sa compagnie allait ternir sa réputation. mais Reborn n'en avait cure. Et il préférait être avec un vrai ami, plutôt qu'être avec tout ces gent qui le collait juste parce qu'il était populaire. Bref ils s'étaient vraiment rapprocher…Juste pour dire, leur exposer fut un succès !

Fin du flash back :

Reborn rouvrit les yeux et regarda son plafond avant de soupirer encor une fois, oui ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils se comprenaient parfaitement bien et connaissait très bien l'autre. Il avait réussi, lorsqu'il était passé au lycée, a convaincre Tsuna de se présenter pour un concourt de mode, et dieux qu'est ce que ca avait été dure : vu la personnalité de Tsuna, il avait fallut qu'il use de tous les artifices pas possible et inimaginable… mais il avait réussi a une condition : si Tsuna devenait styliste, Reborn devait devenir model ! Tsuna lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait vraiment un corps parfait pour le mannequina, et qu'il pourrait faire carrière ! Mais Reborn avait toujours plaisanté avec ca…toujours est t'il que c'est comme ca qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, des années après !

Léon qui avait sentit le comportement étrange de son maitre, grimpa jusque au torse de celui-ci après avoir finit de manger. Le petit caméléon observa l'air perdu de son maitre alors qu'il pencha sa tète sur le coter pour comprendre : jamais il avait vu son maitre comme ca, tout pensif, soupirant je ne sais combien de fois, perdu dans ses souvenir et ses penser… quoi que : récemment Léon avait noté que ca n'allait qu'en grandissant depuis quelques temps, mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus fort que d'habitude. Un soupire se fit encore entendre et Léon s'avança encore jusque au menton de son maitre et se mit à frotter sa petite tête contre la peau parfaitement imberbe de Reborn. Celui senti son animal et se mit à la caresser tendrement en le regardant avec ses beaux yeux noirs.

« Qu'est ce tu ferais a ma place, hein Léon ? » demanda Reborn, le petit caméléon le regarda en pencha sa tête, Reborn soupira et se remit à regarder le plafond :

« ce n'est pas come si tu pouvait me répondre » fit le model et il se replongea dans ses penser, penser qui était toute tourner vers Tsuna. Léon, quand a lui, fit ce qui ressemblait a un soupire et alla se rouler en boule contre la gorge de Reborn de façon affective, le soutenant a sa façon.

Tsuna obsédait les penser de Reborn depuis déjà une deux bon mois, depuis que Reborn c'était étonner à remarquer a quel point le brun était beau. Bien sur il l'avait remarqué il y a longtemps, le brun avait toujours été mignon et était devenu a tomber en grandissant, mais Reborn l'avait remarqué différemment ce jour la, cela l'avait étonné. Puis jours âpres jours, il le trouvait de plus en plus beau, il s'était mit a remarqué des petits détails qu'il n'avait jamais vu a se jour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir toute ses qualité se décupler et tout ses default semblait disparaitre comme par magie, bien sur Reborn c'était aperçu qu'il ne regardait plus Tsuna comme avant, quelque chose était en trin de changer en lui…et oui c'était bien a Tsuna que Reborn pensait lorsque celui-ci lui avait parler d'un éventuel amoureux…c'était peut être a cause de ca que Reborn était plus troubler que les autres jours…mais il l'avait dit précédemment : le model ne savait pas encore si c'était vraiment de l'amour ou si il ressentait une très grande amitié envers Tsuna, âpres tout les deux chose était assez proche et il suffisait d'un rien pour franchir la ligne…mais que faire ! Pour le moment Reborn n'était sur de rien et ne savait comment réagir, et puis que dirait Tsuna si il décidait de se déclarer, a supposer que ses sentiment s'éclaircisse et qu'il fasse le pas, Tsuna le repousserait probablement, et il risquait de perdre son amitié, chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. L'amitié était presseuse pour Reborn et il ne voulait rien faire pour la mettre en péril, même si il savait que Tsuna n'était pas d'un nature à tourner le dos au gent juste pour une petite histoire…mais la simple idée que Tsuna ne veuille plus de lui a ses coter lui fessait bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse permettre que ca arrive. Et puis ils avaient aussi une relation professionnel a coter de tout ca, Reborn ne craignait ni les rumeurs, ni les préjuger des autre, mais il ne voulait pas que la carrière de Tsuna en prenne un coup, carrière que Reborn avait mit tant de mal a lancée. Le model soupira encore, faisant légèrement bouger son compagnon quand il gonfla ses poumon, alors qu'il mit le dos de sa main sur ses yeux : pourquoi la vie était aussi difficiles ! Reborn abandonna un peu ses penser pour plus penser a lui : il avait une petite faim. Le model prit soigneusement le caméléon qui était toujours rouler en boule et qui dormait dans sa main alors qu'il se leva. Reborn eu un petit sourire en voyant son compagnon se rétracter sur lui-même a la perte de chaleur que lui apportait sa gorge. Reborn ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Léon adorait se mètre la quand Reborn était allonger, évidemment debout il tomberait. mais sinon il aimait aussi être sur son feroda mais Reborn ne le portait pas beaucoup a l'intérieur et il ne prenait pas beaucoup Léon dehors, donc le petit reptile avait l'habitude de se contenter des épaule lorsque son maitre était debout… oui Reborn aimait vraiment son petit animal, et c'était probablement grâce a Tsuna que Reborn avait découverts le petit caméléon vert. Oui Reborn en était sur, si Tsuna ne l'avait pas trainé dans cette boutique d'animaux, jamais il n'aurait eu d'animal de compagnie, et il se souvenait parfaitement de se qui avait commencé ca : une veste ! Voici une petite explication :

Flash back :

Le lycée se terminait et tout les élèves discutait joyeusement en dépassant le portail de la cour. Parmi eux deux garçons était en trin de discuter, bien que en réalité l'un semblais supplier l'autre de faire quelque chose vu ses grand yeux de chat battu et ses mains en prière :

« aller Reborn viens la voire s'il te plais, je suis sur qu'elle t'ira très bien, et puis je veux vérifier les mesures » fit un brun, Reborn soupira en regardant son ami :

« bon d'accord Tsuna, je viens » fit le noiraud, Tsuna sautât de joie a cette réponse enlaça légèrement son ami, geste qui bein qu'il ne le remarquait pas fessait pâlir de rage et de jalousie toute les fans de Reborn… les deux adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers la maison du brun, le trajet ne fus pas long car les deux amis parlait joyeusement entre et la maison Sawada fut en vu. Les deux y rentèrent et aussitôt nana vena les accueillir :

« Bonjours, mon Tsu-Kun, bonjours Reborn » fit la femme lorsque elle vut le meilleur ami de son fils, les deux la saluèrent vite fait et montèrent dans la chambre de Tsuna tout en discutant. Le brun ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre, Reborn à sa suite. Sa chambre n'avait pas tant changé malgré les quelque année écouler : toujours autant de vêtement croquis, dessin, tissu,…mais Tsuna avait apprit moins la déranger comme Reborn venait presque tout les jours, il fallait que la chambre soit un minimum vivable…

« voila, elle est la fit Tsuna alors que Reborn refermât la porte, le brun c'était diriger vers un mannequin de couture habiller d'une belle veste de costume avec un col qui descendait jusque au bouton. Le noiraud s'avança et regarda l'œuvre de Tsuna : la veste était d'un noir profond, la bordure du col avait une belle lisière fine avec un noir qui brillait légèrement, la coupe était cintrer, et les couture était impeccable. Reborn souria, c'est vrai quelle était magnifique, simple mais élégante, pile ce que Reborn aimait.

« magnifique travail, comme d'habitude » fit Reborn en touchant le tissu doux de la veste, Tsuna rougissa au commentaire toujours pas habituer même si ca fessait plus de trois qu'il en avait tout le temps de la part de Reborn, ceux de sa mère ne comptait pas … le brun l'enleva du mannequin avec les yeux qui brillait :

« Essaye la, je veux voir si elle te va bien » fit le brun et Reborn enleva sa veste d'uniforme scolaire. Tsuna lui passa la veste sur les épaules et l'ajusta comme il faut avant de se reculer un peu, laissant Reborn regarder son reflet dans le grand miroir qu'il y avait dans la chambre de Tsuna. ce que vit Reborn le satisfit et se tourna légèrement admirant la création de Tsuna sur lui, ca lui allait vraiment très bien.

« Parfait » fit juste Reborn en regardant Tsuna, celui-ci mit sa main sous son menton et reflechissa avec un petit aire froncé :

« il y a un truc qui va pas … » fit il plus pour lui-même que pour Reborn, puis il s'approcha en prenant sa boite d'épingle au passage. Tsuna commença à arranger ce qui ne lui plaisait pas à même Reborn. Mais celui-ci était habituer :ca fessait depuis qu'il se connaissait que Tsuna cousait sur lui, le fessant presque essayer toute ses créations et les remodifiant comme il était en trin de faire actuellement… Reborn regarda Tsuna travailler sur la veste alors que les mains du brun parcourait tous son torse à la recherche de petit default. Puis des fois il s'éloignait quelques secondes pour mieux voir et revenait travailler. Le noiraud ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'aire concentrer de Tsuna alors qu'il avait quelque épingles sur le bort des lèvres. Lorsque il vu un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu, comment avait t'il fait pour ne pas le voir : sur le rêver du col de droite, il y avait un motif de broder au fil jaune-dore, cela représentait un caméléon dans un style tribal, c'était un motif simple mais très élégant. Tsuna sentit l'interrogation de Reborn et leva les yeux vers lui. Puis le noiraud toucha distraitement le motif de ses longs doigts, iconisant que Tsuna le regardait, mais sa voix le sortit de ses songe :

« tu aime ? J'avais envi de mettre une petit fantaisie sur cette veste, mais pas trop voyant je sais que tu n'aime pas quand il y an trop » fit doucement Tsuna Reborn le regarda alors que le brun passa sa main sur la broderie fine

« elle est faite a la main bine sur » rajoutât Tsuna, « au départ je voulait la faire orange mais comme c'est pour toi, je me suis dit que le jaune t'allait mieux » fit Tsuna, Reborn regarda a nouveau le motif et demanda :

« C'est très beau, juste la petite touche qui faut. Mais pourquoi un caméléon ? » demanda l'adolescent, Tsuna réfléchisse légèrement avant d'hausser les épaule :

« je ne sais pas c'est venu naturellement : je cherchait un motif assez léger a faire et j'ai tout passé en revu et puis je me suis souvenu que j'avait vu un petit caméléon vert en passant devant une boutique d'animaux. Et puis j'ai pensé que c'était le motif parfait. » fit Tsuna en caressant le tissu et inconsciemment le corps de Reborn qui était en dessous, mais ca tout les deux s'en foutait éperdument, il était habituer au contact physique, en même tant il pouvait difficilement faire sans…

« tu aime ? » demanda Tsuna timidement, Reborn hocha la tête et regarda son ami :

« oui beaucoup » fit il et Tsuna souria alors qu'il enleva la veste de Reborn en fessant attention de ne pas le piquer avec les épingle qu'il avait mise sur la veste.

« j'ai plus qu'a faire les finition et tu pourra la prendre » fit Tsuna alors qu'il remettait la veste sur le mannequin en tissu. Reborn s'approcha du brun et lissa le col ou était la bordure :

« c'est vraiment un bel animal » fit distraitement Reborn les yeux vagues. Tsuna le regarda quelques instants avant d'avoir une idée :

« eh Reborn, ca te dit d'aller voir le magasin, peut être que le caméléon est encore la bas » fit le brun tout exciter, Reborn le regarda tout en réfléchissant.

« Pourquoi pas » fit doucement Reborn âpres quelque instant tout en regardant le motif. Tsuna sautât de joie et traina Reborn vers les escaliers.

« Kaa-San, je sort, je ne serait pas long » cria Tsuna en mettant ses chaussures avec Reborn, sa mère lui répondit vaguement et les deux sortir de la maison pour se diriger vers le cartier des commerces. Les deux arrivèrent bien vite dans l'aller commercial et se fondèrent parmi la masse.

« tien regarde c'est cette boutique » fit Tsuna en désignent la bâtisse qui s'élevait a quelque mètres de la. Les deux arrivèrent devant la grande vitrine et se mirent à chercher des yeux parmi les chats, les petits chiots, les serpents et les perroquets.

« tien Reborn, il est toujours la » fit soudainement Tsuna et Reborn le rejoignis vite fait pour regarder en détaille la vitrine. En effet, de la vitrine, on pouvait voir un terrarium ou dormait un petit caméléon vert sur une branche, ne se soucient pas de tout les curieux qui collait leur visages a la vitrine. Reborn se redressa avant de regarder Tsuna :

« j'ai envi de rentrer pour jeter un coup d'œil, ca te dit ? » demanda Reborn, Tsuna hocha la tête et les deux se retrouvèrent dans le magasin entre les piaillement des oiseaus, les miaulement des chats, et bien sur les bruit des personnes qui circulait entre les cages. Mais Reborn ne perdit pas de temps et alla directement la ou était le petit caméléon. Son terrarium était entourer d'un petit groupe d'enfant qui ne cessait de taper le vitre dans l'espoir que le caméléon se réveille, ce qui sincèrement ne marchait pas du tout, le caméléon ne sourcillait même pas. Reborn s'approcha des enfants et regarda le reptile avec fascination alors que Tsuna l'avait rejoins :

« il est magnifique » fit Reborn à son ami

« n'est ce pas » lui répondit le brun alors que les enfant se lassèrent :

« Venez on vas voir les perroquets, ils seront moins envieux que se stupide lézard » fit un garçon et tout les autres le suifèrent en criant. Les deux adolescents restèrent seuls devant la cage de verre alors que Reborn n'avait cessé de regarder le reptile vert. Puis soudainement le caméléon se réveilla, tourna sa tête, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Reborn…ils restèrent comme ca un certain temps et Tsuna avait l'impression de louper quelque chose lorsque il regardait avec incompréhension ce qui se passait entre son ami et le reptile. Puis le caméléon pencha sa tête sur le coter, toujours en regardant Reborn, et tira légèrement la langue. Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de penser ''trop mignon'' alors que Reborn eu l'impression d'avoir un coup de foudre…

« il me le faut …» fit il tout simplement au bout d'un temps, et Tsuna cligna des yeux ayant vraiment l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc… et voila le début de l'aventure de Léon

Fin du flash back :

Oui, tout ca grâce a Tsuna, et Léon ne l'avait jamais quitté a partir de ce jour, Reborn embrassa légèrement son petit camarade qui était toujours en trin de dormir en boule dans sa main, et le déposa avec le plus grand soin sur un coussin moelleux du canapé. Puis le model partit vers sa cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à manger. Il optât pour un bon bol de Ramen, sincèrement il était trop fatiguer pour se faire un truc compliquer. Une fois l'eau chaude misse dans le grand bol avec tout ce qui allait avec : œuf, viande, herbe, sauce…et alla s'assoir sur le canapé à coter de Léon en allument la télé. Reborn manga ses nouilles une fois qu'elles furent prête, prêtant qu'une demi attention au film romantique qui défilait sur l'écran de la tête, alors que l'autre moitié était au près d'un certain brun. Plusieurs minute passèrent et il vu la scène clicher ou l'héro embrasse la fille, mais dans sa tête, une image lui parvenu : c'est lui qu'il voyait en trin d'embrasser Tsuna. Reborn secoua frénétiquement la tête avant de se reconnecter sur ses Ramen, il avait vraiment un problème…maintenant le brun arrivait a s'infiltre par image en lui, et pas de façon désagréable en plus, car Reborn devait l'admettre cette sensation des lèvres de son meilleur ami le tentait bien. le film se termina en même temps que son bol de Ramen et Reborn se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il en ressorti une fois ses dent laver et alla se coucher. Le model se déshabilla pour ne laisser que son boxeur, et dieux Tsuna avait raison : il avait vraiment un corps parfait ! Reborn se coucha et éteignis les lumières, près a s'endormir mais il sentit une petite chose grimer sur le lit, aller sous la couette, longer son corps, puis aller se loger contre sa gorge. Reborn souria dans le noir, Léon pouvait vraiment le retrouver peut importe ou il était dans l'appartement…c'était un don assez étonnent !

. . .

Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plut. n' hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en avez penser.

Je mettrait les prochain chapitre très bientôt, il faut juste que les revisse, ce sera vite fait comme je les ai déjà écrit.

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!voila le deuxième chapitre.

Reborn ne m' appartiens pas, ni aucun des personnage.

Dessoler pour les fautes, j'ai beau revérifier, je sais qu'il y en a qui se cache encore...

Je préfère prévenir mais les chapitre risque d'être inégaux au nivaux longueur puisque je me basse sur une journée par chapitre, et les journée ne seront pas toute pareil...

Encore une chose. a propos du 1er chapitre j'ai oublier de vous dire en ce qui concerne Levi: c'est vrai qu'il a pas trop un physique de mannequin, mais vous n'avez qu'a l'imaginer beau pour cette histoire, et pour Gola pareil, imaginer l'homme que vous voulez...

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 :

. . .

Tsuna s'étira alors que les rayons du soleil passait à travers les rideaux. Le brun sortit de son lit tout en baillant alors qu'il alla ouvrir d'un coup sec ses rideaux. Une fois ses yeux habituer a la lumière, il s'accouda contre sa fenêtre et regarda la ville qui était déjà bien animé par se beau matin ensoleiller…le brun regarda l'heure et soupira : pour une fois il aurait le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Faut dire que Tsuna avait une manie de travailler la nuit, se n'était pas de sa faute disait t'il toujours si l'inspiration et la productivité arrivait toujours a l'improviste. et bien sur lorsque il fallait se lever le matin, et bien les heures de sommeil en moins se fessait ressentirent et son lit avait tendance a le supplier de rester bien au chaud a l'intérieur de lui…le fessant presque arriver en retard a chaque fois. Bien qu'il avait une position ou cela n'était pas trop gênant, il n'aimait pas incommoder ses employer a cause de ca. En effet, en plus d'être le créateur de la marque Cielo, il en gérait l'entreprise qui allait avec.

Mais peut importe, Tsuna se dirigea vers sa cuisine, toujours vêtu de la chemise ample qui lui servait de pyjama, et prépara son petit déjeuner. Il fut bien vit attabler, avec la radio en fond sonore, et commença son repas. Tsuna se tenait négligeant appuiller sur son coude alors qu'il mâchait distraitement la nourriture. Lorsqu'il repéra un de ses cahiers qui trainait sur la table. Il le prit et ouvrit une page blanche avant de réfléchir à quoi dessiner, tout en continuant de manger. Tsuna tapota légèrement son crayon, cherchent quoi dessiner, avant de commencer à tirer des traits. Bien vite le dessin prit de l'allure et on pouvait déjà voir qu'il dessinait une personne. Et oui, en plus de très bien dessiner des vêtements, normal pour un styliste, Tsuna maniait très bien le crayon pour plein d'autre chose : portrait, paysage, … le brun avait oublié son assiette, et dessinait toujours appuyer sur son poing. Le brun avait les yeux vagues et dessinait par pur automatisme, on aurait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de se qu'il était en trin de dessine. Plus le dessin se concrétisait et plus la figure prenait le visage et les courbe d'une personne que Tsuna connaissait bien : Reborn. En effet sur le papier on pouvait voir le mannequin, il était assit sur une sorte de chaise avec le dos cambre contre le dossier et la tête pencher en arrière, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre qui tombait négligeant sur la chaise, une jambe avait été replié sur le bort du mobilier alors que l'autre avait été léser normalement. Mais plus important Reborn était torse nu ! il avait seulement un pantalon. Et le dessin représentait parfaitement bien tous les abdos du model, en effet chaque muscles avait été représenté, chaque courbes,…le dessin était vraiment parfait et très réaliste on avait l'impression d'avoir le vrais devant soit, même si ce n'était qu'un croquis en noir. Tsuna continua de renforcer quelque détail de la musculature de Reborn alors qu'il écoutait distraitement se que la radio avait à dire. Le styliste connaissait chaque courbes de Reborn, chaque muscles, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le model en face pour le dessiner comme il fallait. Ses yeux connaissaient tous son physique et ses mains savaient le relief de chaque muscles. Tsuna avait déshabillé et habiller tant de fois Reborn que il pourrait reformer le corps de celui-ci autant qu'il le voulait. N'aller pas vous tromper c'était purement professionnel… il fallait bien que le styliste voit le corps de son mannequin pour adapter les vêtements comme il faut… toujours est t-il que Tsuna avait estimé son croquis finit et en commença un autre, prenant quelques bouchés de son déjeuner, maintenant froid, entre les deux. Le brun se remit à dessiner, toujours un peu perdu dans ses penser alors qu'il avait ramené une jambe contre son torse, dévoilant les magnifiques membres que la chemise ne couvrait plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, le motif fut assez précis pour pouvoir lui attribuer un nom. Et ce fut encore Reborn, mais la position avait changé : le model était dessiner de dos cette fois, debout, la tête tourné vers l'arrière. Mais cette fois il ne portait qu'un boxeur, juste un boxeur, dévoilant les muscles forts de son dos et les magnifiques jambess de l'homme. Puis il avait les mains poser sur ses hanches, mais l'une d'entre elle commençait à faire baiser son seul vêtement…je suis sur que vous voyer très bien le dessin, c'est le cas de le dire. Puis Tsuna soupira et atteignis une autre feuille. Décidément , dessiner son meilleur ami l'inspirait beaucoup…il en refit plusieurs, et a chaque fois, Reborn se retrouvait partiellement dénuder, il avait un boxeur quand même dans le pire des cas, et dans des positions qui était plus qu'intéressante…comme celle-ci : le noiraud était allonger, il avait les jambe plier, d'on une poser a plat sur le matelas, donnant une belle vu du boxeur qu'il portait, un bras avait été passer derrière la tête et l'autre était poser nonchalamment entre la cuisse et le bassin avec un pouce qui rentrait sous le boxeur…

bref et Tsuna avait dessine ca complétant perdu dans ces pensées, exactement comme quand on a un coup de fils et qu'on griffonne sur le premier papier qu'on trouve…Tsuna prit la dernière cullière lorsque soudainement il regarda ses dessins, la cuillère encore dans la bouche. Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il avait tout les dessins étaler devant lui. il s'était complètement figer, tellement que sa cuillère en tombas sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Puis il rougissa d'un coup, et très violement ! Enfin, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dessiné des trucs plus que suggestif ! le brun secoua sa tête comme pour s'assurer que c'était un rêve, mais c'était bien la réalité : il avait dessiné des dessin de Reborn, en boxeur pour la plupart des dessin, dans des position très aguichante, et tout ca sans la moindre gène ! Bien sur Tsuna avait déjà dessiné son meilleur amis avant, a l'école : il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si y il pouvait faire son portrait. Pui il le dessinait aussi des fois pour exercer un peu son style et ses capacité…mais jamais au grand jamais il avait dessiné des trucs aussi gênant ! le brun regarda ses dessinz de plus prés et rougissa encore plus si c'était possible. Puis il détailla l'un de ses dessins. C'était vrai que Reborn était vraiment beau comme ca, et tellement, tellement attirant ! le styliste laissa ses pensés dériver et c'est comme ca qu'il se dit que il aimerait passer ses main sur ces muscle tendu et saillant, il avait déjà touché le corps de Reborn, mais a travers les divers tissue qu'il lui avait fait porter, mais c'était différant la : il voulait toucher la peau même. Le brun secoua frénétiquement la tête ! C'était quoi le problème avec lui ?! Penser comme ca de son meilleur ami ! le faite qu'il était un garçons ne le gênait pas : Tsuna était presque persuader d'aimer les hommes plus que les femmes, peut être que être entourer de couple gay avait aidé. Toujours est t'il que Tsuna se leva précipitamment, sans débarrasser sa table, et fila dans la douche pour se changer les idées ! il en avait grand besoin !

Âpres une bonne demi heure, Tsuna alla s'habiller en se focalisant sur la prochaine collection qu'il devait faire, les prochaines séances photo des mannequins, la robe de marier qu'on lui avait commandé qui était d'ailleurs une exception car Tsuna fessait presque exclusivement des créations pour homme, sauf pour les quelques chanceuse qui était privilégier : comme les amies ou les employer de la boite. Mais bref, surtout pas au croquis qui trainait sur la table ! Le brun ouvrit son énorme dressing, sans blague il était vraiment énorme, et optât pour un haut orange large et ample avec un col défait, un pantalon blanc sur sa chemise qui montait jusqu'a a sa taille du a sa coupe féminine, et une écharpe très fine noir transparente, ca lui allait vraiment bine et fessait ressortir sa taille fine …bref il était magnifique. Puis une fois habillé, il essaya de s'occuper la tête et il rangea une panière de linge propre dans son dressing. Tsuna se focalisait sur les vêtements, les vêtements, les vêtements… tien une chemise, allez ranger avec les chemise, les pantalons de cuire noir sur les cintre a pince, les vestes accrocher comme il se doit, les chaussettes dans le tiroir, …

« ha tien… mes boxeur…je me demande si il irait bien a Reborn, comme sur le dessin que j'… » fit Tsuna distraitement et vira instantanément au rouge. Et zut, il y a avait repensé !Tsuna ferma la porte coulissante de son dressing avant de fulminer vers la porte de son appartement :

« je vais aller travailler, ca va bien m'occuper la tête » fit il rageusement alors qu'il était complètement rouge. Tsuna ne sortit pas de l'immeuble, mais alla comme même au rez de chausser. Puis il empruntât une porte et se retrouva dans un couloir blanc très lumineux. En faite il venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment de la compagnie Cielo : les deux bâtiments était lier souvenez vous, le plus petit appartenait également Tsuna, au dernier étage, il y avait son grand appartement, et le reste du bâtiment était en partie remplit d'atelier et de réserve. Puis l'autre bâtiment plus grand était le siège de la compagnie : il y avait une boutique de vêtements qui fessait tous le rez de chausser, qui bien sur vendait exclusivement la marque Cielo, et cette boutique était la plus populaire de toute la ville. Puis plus dans les étage, il y avait les atelier et service charger des livraison, sans compter la grande salle photo, puis il y avait ceux qui s'occupait des catalogue et magazine, plus haut il y avait les quelque bureaux des officier tel que la comptable , ou la secrétaire, et enfin il y avait le bureaux de Tsuna qui occupait tout le dernier étage, il était aussi grand car son bureaux fessait office d'atelier personnel, en plus de celui qui était dans son appartement. Les mannequins travaillait essentiellement dans la salle photo avec les photographes attitrer de la boite, mais il arrivait que Tsuna les appelait dans son atelier pour qu'il travail directement sur eux ou pour rectifier les tenu… c'était rare qu'il travail tous ensemble, et il ne venait pas tous les jours dans la compagnie, seulement lorsque il avait besoin de porter les vêtements pour les pubs et les catalogue. Mais il fessait également des séances photo dehors, mais Tsuna avait toujours besoin d'être avec eux pour les séances photos car il devait ajuster les tenus si c'était nécessaire, ou bien revoir les assemblages qu'il avait faits,… mais bref aujourd'hui étai un jour ou les mannequins venait travailler : Tsuna devait préparer la prochaine collection, et donc il fallait les photos. Mais pour l'heure il se dirigea vers son bureau en prenant l'ascenseur. Apres quelques secondes il arriva au dernier niveau et les porte s'ouvrirent. Le brun avança dans a salle en direction de la jeune fille qui occupait un bureau. La salle en elle-même était assez vaste et bien éclairer, il y avait le coin du bureau d'un coter et de l'autre était des canapés avec une table basse, une petite bibliothèque, et un mini bar. La jeune fille était assez belle, elle avait l'âge de Tsuna et était actuellement au téléphone, se qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore prit conscience de la présence du brun :

« oui sans problème, selon le calendrier de monsieur Sawada, je peux vous obtenir un rendez vous dans une semaine cela vous convient il ? » questionna la femme a travers le combiner. Tsuna souria légèrement alors que la femme finissais sa conversation : comme vous l'aurez certainement comprit, cette femme était la secrétaire de Tsuna. La blonde releva la tête et sursautât lorsqu'elle vit le brun qui attendait devant son bureau :

« Tsuna-sama vous m'avez fait peur » fit-elle avec la main sur le cœur, Tsuna fit un regard d'excuse et salua la blonde :

« Bonjour Kyoko » fit-il la jeune femme lui rendit son salut.

« Bonjour patron, vous voulez que je vous face monter quelque chose ? » demanda la femme et Tsuna secoua la tête négativement :

« Non merci, j'ai mangé ce matin » fit et Kyoko rigola doucement

« et bien c'est inhabituel, pour un fois » fit la jeune femme en rigolant légèrement. Tsuna sourira en retour : il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Celle-ci était a son service depuis maintenant pas mal de temps. En faite, au début Tsuna l'avait engagé car son frère lui avait demandé si elle pourrait essayer. Son frère était nul autre que Ryohei, un de ses mannequin. Les deux avait perdu leur parant et il avait bien fallu se débrouiller, pour Ryohei ca allait il avait déjà des prédispositions à être engager comme mannequin, mais sa sœur n'arrivait pas à trouver du travail. Au final Ryohei avait demandé à Tsuna s'il pourrait lui donner une chance. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, la jeune fille était venu essayiez de travailler ici et au final Tsuna lui avait offert le poste a plein temps âpres avoir vu quelle se débrouillait très bien pour ca… bref Kyoko était maintenant sa secrétaire. Le brun salua la femme en partant vers une porte alors que celle-ci était en trin de lui rappeler son emploi du temps.

Le brun poussa la porte et se retrouva face a quelque marche, il les montât et déboucha dans un grande pièce circulaire spacieuse, la moitie de la pièce était un mur normal, dont l'endroit ou se trouvait la porte, et tout le reste était entièrement constituer de grande vitre, Mais la pièce était diviser de façon étrange. Il y avait un grand rideau orange qui fessait toute la longueur de la pièce, il commençait à coter de la porte et allait jusque au vitre d'en face. Dans la salle il n' y avait un important bureau prés des vitres sur un coter avec des sièges devant, et il avait aussi un mini bar contre la vitre, puis il y avait un ensemble de canapés plus au centre. Le brun se dirigeait vers le mur et tira un cordon et le rideau se sépara en deux et se tirant de chaque coter. Voila donc l'atelier de Tsuna : en effet derrière le rideau se trouvait une très grande table au centre avec un machine a coudre, il y avait des rouleau de tissu et divers vêtements, il y avait aussi un meuble contre le mur ou était entasser le reste du tissu brute, puis il y avait plein de mannequin en tissu partout avec des création dessus ou pas, et pus il y avait un tableau avec tout les outil dont Tsuna avait besoin, avec des échantillons de tissu des accessoires, et puis il y avait aussi une table a dessin ou était plein de croquis, qui était aussi entasser dans des classeur sur un meuble a coter. Mais Tsuna s'approcha de son bureau de dessin pour prendre le dossier qui trainait dessus et restât un moment à regarder la vitre et la vue qu'il avait d'ici. Il regarda vaguement les immeuble qu'il l'entourait avant de descendre son regard vers l'entre du magasin qu'il pouvait voir de son point de vue, qui commençait à avoir du monde qui s'entassait devant les porte attendent l'ouverture : âpres tout il fallait être les premier pour pouvoir prendre les meilleures choses et ca : les habituer du magasin le savait très bien car Tsuna avait tendance à mettre des articles unique tout les jours. C'était principalement ce qu'il pensait utiliser pour les gars mais finalement il les utilisait pas ou alors des pièce unique qu'il ne trouvait pas assez bien pour tel ou te l chose, il fessait des promo dessus, plutôt que les jeter. et Ca attirait forcement du monde, avoir des pièce unique du grand artiste Tsunayoshi Sawada il faut voir comment les client se jetait dans la boutique lorsque les porte s'ouvrait c'était effrayant, et Tsuna c'était toujours dit qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas être a la place de ses vendeuses.

Le brun souira et tourna un peu le regard vers l'entrer de la boite en elle-même et vit que pareil il y avait des personne qui s'entassait devant la porte, mais il y en avait beaucoup plus que pour l'autre, et pour cause : c'était tous des fan girl des mannequins de Tsuna. Elles attendaient la tout les jours ou il était prévu que les gars vienne a l'entreprise et les fans girl attendait avec patience les idoles pour pouvoir les photographier ou qu'il signe des photos d'eux. Tsuna souira en les regardant arriver encore et encore. Oui ca c'est en chose qu'il ne pouvait niez, elles avaient de la patience, l'arriver de ses mannequins était prévu dans trois heure, et certaine était déjà la. Et puis aujourd'hui tous devait venir, alors il y an aurait encore plus que d'habitude. D'ailleurs ca avait toujours étonné Tsuna quelle connaisse aussi bien l'emploi tu temps des gars, si sa se trouve elle le connaissait mieux que lui ! enfin bref le brun se détourna de la vitre et partit vers la porte, son dossier en main. Il passa devant Kyoko qui était en trin de pianoter sur l'ordinateur :

« je descend dans les atteler pour préparer la séance photo, Kyoko pense à appeler une ligne de garde pour aujourd'hui, ca risque d'être mouvementer » fit le brun et Kyoko compris aussitôt d quoi il parlait :

« Bien patron » fit la femme et Tsuna partit dans l'ascenseur. Oui les fan girl était un problème des fois et si Tsuna voulait ses mannequins entier pour la séance photo, il fallait une protection pour empêcher les fans girls sauter sur les idoles lorsque ils descendaient de la voiture, le temps qu'ils rentrent dans le bâtiment, âpres ils étaient à l' abri. Quoi que il y a un ans, une fille au cheveux rose avait réussi à rentrer dans l'entreprise par la boutique et avait crié dans toute la boite ''Reborn ou est tu mon amour'' en courant dans tous les couloir cherchant dans toute les pièce alors que la sécurité n'arrivait pas à la rattraper. Au final elle avait finit par déboucher dans le studio photo en trombe et avait sauté sur Reborn qui était en trin de se faire photographier, et l'avait collé comme une folle, déchirent même ses vêtements par la même occasion, ruinant complètement le travail de Tsuna, qui lui-même essayait de décoller la fille de son model. Puis plusieurs employer avait rappliqué et a plusieurs il avait réussi à éloigner la folle. Comme quoi l'amour peut vraiment nous faire faire n'importe quoi… et depuis ce jour, Tsuna avait des agents de sécurité dans la boutique, a chaque entrés de la boite et du magasin, et il était obliger de faire venir des hommes pour l'entrer de ses mannequin… un vrais problème je vous jure. Masi bref, le brun sorti le l'ascenseur et alla dans le studio photo. Celui-ci était énorme, sans mentir : il y avait plusieurs site de photo avec les éclairage, les paroi blanche, puis il y avait une petite salle raccorder qui servait au mannequin lorsque il devait se changer, et le reste n'était que câbles, spots, lumières, ordinateurs et appareilles photo. Tsuna repéra tout de suite le petit groupe de personnes qui était rassemblé au centre de la salle, et se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjours tout le monde » fit le styliste et aussi tôt tous se retournèrent pour le saluer. Tsuna repéra tout de suite ses deux photographes principaux : I-pin et Fûta. Alors que avec eux était trois jeune femme, deux d'entre elle était ses assistante, Haru et Chrome, alors que la troisième était sa comptable, Haná, elle était certainement ici pour parler un peu avant que le travail commence. Les salutations furent vite fait et Tsuna donna le dossier qu'il tenait aux autres pour qu'il regarde :

« Voila le travail du jour, est ce que les tenu ont déjà été apporté ici » questionna Tsuna et Haru hocha la tête :

« Oui elles sont toute la » fit la fille en montrant la salle d'habillage, devant celle-ci, il y avait une bonne vingtaine de porte-cintre et de penderies mobil, tous charger de vêtement, puis il y avait une grande caisse ou était placer tous les accessoires, mais ca on ne pouvait pas le voire pour l'instant, il fallait ouvrir la caisse pour déployer les étage de celle-ci et voir son contenu. Tsuna fut satisfait alors que I-pin feuillait le dossier avec Fûta :

« Dit donc, y a du bouleau, ca va être intense ce matin » fit la femme et son collègue hocha là tête.

« Désoler mina, mais avec le dernier défiler qu'on devait préparer on a du prit du retard pour la prochaine collection. Je compte sur vous » fit le patron et tous hochèrent la tête.

« Les fille venez m'aider à classer les tenus » fit Tsuna en s'adressant à ses assistantes alors que la comptable était repartit dans son bureau et que les photographes préparait leur matériels. Classer les tenu consistait à prendre un ensemble, un haut +un bas +une veste + des accessoires, le déterminer pour un model, le mettre ensemble dans la pile qui allait pour ce model et faire ca pour tout les models. C'était principalement Tsuna qui choisissait car il avait l'œil de voir ce qui n'allai pas avec quoi, ou quoi rajouter comme accessoires, les filles était occuper en mettre un ensemble finit dans une house, la numéroter, et les ranger par destinataire.

Mais Tsuna avait trouver un truc bien pratique pour les différencier : il avait attribuait des signe a chacun et comme ca il n'y avait plus qu'a coller une étiquette avec le signe que la house et les mannequins savait tout de suite quelle tenu lui était destiner, sincèrement ca aidait beaucoup l'organisation…bien sur il avait fallu quelques petit réglages pour que ca fonctionne bien , notamment…lorsque Tsuna avait proposer ca, tous était d'accord et trouvait que c'était une bonne idées, sauf que a chaque fois : plusieurs avait voulut le même signe. Les garçons c'était beaucoup disputer a se sujet jusque ce que Tsuna rajoute une lettre différente sous les signe. il y avait sept signe : une palourde, un soleil, un éclaire, des nuage, de la brume, une tempête, une goute de pluie. Et puis Tsuna avait rajouté la lettre A dessous le soleil et la brume car Reborn et Mammon voulait les même que Ryohei et Mukuro. La lettre V avait été sous un exemplaire de chaque signe restant et les reste étaient restés neutre. Donc pour résumer Reborn était attribuer au soleil A, Mammon au soleil A, Xanxus avait l'unique exemplaire de la palourde mais avait comme même un V sous le signe, Squalo avait la pluie avec un V et Yamamoto le signe de la pluie seul, Bel avait la tempête avec V et Gokudera le signe seul, Moksa avait le singe du nuage V et Hibari le signe seul, puis Fran avait la brume V et Mukuro le singe seul, Lussuria le singe soleil avec V et Ryohei le signe seul, Levi avait la foudre V et Lambo le signe seul…ouf dessoler si l'explication était longue, ennuyeuse et répétitive, mais je suis sur que ca vous a éclairer.

Sur ceux, le travail de Tsuna prenait fin et toute les tenus des jours avait été classé, le brun s'attarda vaguement sur le porte cintre avec le signe du soleil ou il y avait un petit A dessous et caressa distraitement l'étiquette. Puis il secouât frénétiquement la tête en se rappellent de ne pas y repenser. Et de loin, les deux assistantes se demandait si Tsuna avait pas de la fièvre car il avait tourné rouge sans aucune raison apparente. Puis Tsuna entendit des cris dans le couloir et se redressa, le temps était passé beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et puis la porte du studio photo s'ouvrit et Tsuna assista a l'entrer autant belle que fracassante des ses quinze mannequins. Tout les garçons était en trin de se disputer et de se crier dessus sur divers sujet, sauf pour les plus calme à savoir Reborn, Mammon et Gola évidement. Tsuna ne pu empêcher son regard vers Reborn, son visage parait, ses belles rouflaquette qui rebondissait légèrement lorsque il marchait, se torse sublime que le T-shirt serer qu'il avait décidé de porter mettait si bien en valeur, et puis ces abdos magnifiques qu'on distinguait clairement sous le tissu, ses belles jambes bien fine, et cette taille absolument parfait…Tsuna secoua la tête et essaya de cacher ses rougeur, sachant bien que le groupe arrivait a son nivaux. Reborn vit tout de suite quelque chose d'inhabituel, déjà qu'il était attentif envers son ami mais maintenant qu'il se rendait peu à peu compte de ses sentiment c'était encore plus…

« ca va Tsuna ? tu as de la fièvre ? » Demanda le model et il mit sa main sur le fond de celui-ci, appréciant inconsciemment d'avoir la peau du brun contre la sienne. Apres quelques secondes Reborn l'enleva et regarda Tsuna :

« Non, tu en as pas c'est étrange tu es tout rouge » fit Reborn. D'une certaine façon Tsuna réussi à convaincre que ce n'était rien, et il alla saluer les autres. Bientôt le travail commença : les mannequins prirent la première tenu qu'il leur était attribuer sur la dizaine qu'il devait essayer, puis il allait la mettre dans la salle d'habillage, ou une maquilleuse et coiffeuse les arrangeait comme il fallait, puis il passait sous le control attentif de Tsuna, qui avait toujours quelque chose a modifié : un écharpe a changer, des bijoux a mettre en plus, ou bien carrément changer de veste car ca n'allait pas avec les cheveux de l'un ou le visage de l'autre. Même si Tsuna préparait leur tenu en avance , des fois il voulait les rectifier, et puis si il fessait toujours des assemblage parfait, il n'aurait pas de travail…puis une fois que Tsuna donnait le feux verres, le model allait se faire mitrailler par I-pin ou Fûta, jusque a se qu'il doive laisser la place au prochain puis il allait se rechanger, et re-contrôler, et re-photographier…et ainsi de suite…c'était un roulement constant entre les quinze mannequins et le timings était généralement parfait, car pendant que certain s'habillait, d'autre se fessait contrôler, et les autre se fessait prendre en photo, mais c'était aussi intensif comme travail, car il ne fallait pas retarder le roulement. Et puis il y avait Haru et Chrome qui aidait les autre à s'habiller ou aidait Tsuna lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, puis rangeait correctement les vêtement usager...

La séance photo avait prit longtemps mais tout c'était bien passer. Tsuna avait été tellement occupé qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de repenser a son affère gênante, même si des fois lorsque c'était Reborn qu'il vérifiait, il avait eu tendance à laisser ses penser déraper, mais dans l'ensemble, ca allait. Midi avait sonné et tout le groupe avait été mangé un morceau dans la cafètera de l'entreprise, une chose que Tsuna avait rajouté car ca manquait cruellement et franchement c'était très pratique de pouvoir manger au travail ca évitait de perdre du temps précieux. Et puis la cafeteria était vraiment bonne, bon pas aussi bonne que la nourriture de nana, mais Tsuna avait engagé les meilleurs chefs car il voulût que ses mannequin est une bonne qualité de nourriture pour qu'il reste en bonne santé. Puis l'âpres midi était arrivé et Tsuna avait congédié les mannequins, âpres les avoir retenu une bonne heure pour essayer des tenu et les modifier, Tsuna aimait vraiment travailler sur les personne directement. Bref les models était repartit et Tsuna était remonté dans son bureaux pour travailler sur des nouvelles créations. Les photographes était en trin de sélectionner les meilleur photos pour pouvoir éditer le catalogue au plus vite.

De leur cotes les mannequins vaguait a leur occupation, les couples fessait des trucs de couple, exemple : des date ou bien une promenade mais en fessant attentons de ne pas se faire reconnaitre car en plaine ville il n'avait pas d'escorte. et puis les autre trainait chez eux ou bien allait faire ce que bon leur semblais, a vrais dire Tsuna ne se mêlait pas trop des affère priver de ses amis. Reborn quand a lui avait certainement opté pour une longue promenade dans la campagne avec Léon comme il aimait faire. Enfin c'était les suppositions de Tsuna, car il connaissait très bien ce qu'aimait son ami, et après une journée de travail c'était précisément ca qu'il aimait le plus : le calme de la nature et son petit camarade. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir, de laisser libre cour a ses penser…enfin a cette période Tsuna ne savait pas encore que les penser du noiraud était un peu déstabiliser par lui-même et qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter du calme comme il aimait le faire car sa tête serait obnubiler par lui.

Toujours est t'il que Tsuna avait raison pour la foret. En effet Reborn s'y trouvait ! le model était en trin de marcher dans une foret très loin de la ville, on n'entendait aucun son produis par les humain, juste la nature, le bruissement des arbre et les petit cri des animaux de al foret. Il y avait Léon qui était avec lui. Celui se prenait actuellement pour un écureuil : il s'amusait a courir a toute vitesse sur les branches des arbres et a sauter sur la prochaine branche lorsque il le devait pour suivre Reborn. Je sais, Léon n'est pas un caméléon comme les autres, mais bon il convenait parfaitement a Reborn. Il préférait avoir un caméléon qui était joueur, curieux, et énergétique qu'un caméléon qui passe sont temps a dormir. Bref Reborn marchait a travers les arbres, son feroda couvrait partiellement son visage, il pouvait entendre Léon au dessus de lui mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas de l'attendre, il pouvait très bien le rejoindre quand il voulait. Le model soupira alors qu'il leva la tête vers le feuillage des arbres ou le soleil perçait légèrement, il s'arrêta momentanément alors qu'il admirait les arbres. Puis il se remit en marche avant de s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre qui était tombé. Le model soupira et enleva son feroda pour le placer a coter de lui, Léon ne tarda pas a atterrir a coter de lui. Reborn regarda son petit caméléon, et celui ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le coter. Reborn fit un petit sourire en caressant son reptile, puis regarda à nouveaux les arbre. Léon vu que Reborn n'allait pas bouger d'ici avant un moment, et reparti jouer dans les arbres au alentour.

Reborn, pouvait encore sentir la main de Tsuna qui' glissait contre son torse lorsque celui-ci trouvait que la chemise n'était pas assez tendu, ou bien lorsque il replaçait une écharpe correctement autour de son cou, mettent plus en valeur les motifs de la veste... Pourtant le tissu les séparait, mais il avait ressentit des trainer brulante partout ou la main de Tsuna passait, et celles ci était encore la, il pouvait sentir chaque endroits ou Tsuna avait posé sa main, même si ce n'était qu'un frôlement du bout des doigts. Le noiraud fit remonter sa main et la passa sur son cœur : un endroit ou Tsuna s'était arrêter pour changer le mouchoir qui ce trouvait dans la poche de la veste qui irait mieux avec celle ci. Mais le cœur de Reborn était chaud pour bien d'autre raison en plus de celle la… tout ses sentiment s'emmêlait, se confondait, grandissait et s'agitait…encore plus qu'hier. Tout a l'heure lorsque il avait vu Tsuna tout rouge, il s'était tout de suite inquiéter : avait t'il de la fièvre, avait t'il mal quelque part, était t'il trop fatiguer… Reborn avait sentit son cœur s'inquiéter et lui faire mal…bien sur Reborn se serait inquiété dans tout les cas, Tsuna était son meilleur ami c'était normal, mais pas comme ca ! Pas aussi profondément, pas aussi intensément…pour le noiraud cela ne fessait que reconfirmer ce qu'il savait déjà…ses sentiments changeait, et il en avait maintient la certitude…Reborn regarda le feroda qui était à coter de lui et le prit pour le poser sur ses genoux. Il reflechissa quelques instants avant de dénouer le ruban jaune. Puis le model le prit en main en retourna le long morceau de soie. Il soupira

« Un gage d'amitié eternel, hein Tsuna » fit doucement Reborn en caressant le ruban, sur celui-ci on pouvait lire un message broder avec un fils dorer, et dans une magnifique calligraphie :  
''amico per sempre'' , ce qui signifiait ''ami pour toujours''… ses mots était broder de façon a se qu'il ne se voit pas lorsque le ruban était en place, et il fallait impérativement défaire le nœud pour le voir. de plus : ce petit secret ne pouvait être connu que de son possesseur et de son fabricant, qui était bien sur Tsuna… Reborn regarda les écritures les yeux vague avec un tinte de tristesse :

« L'amitié eternel, hein Tsuna » fit Reborn en se repentant, « je me demande si tu saurais tenir ta promesse si tu savais… que je t'aime » se questionna Reborn en rejetant sa tête vers le ciel. Oui Reborn en était sur maintenant, complètement sur : il aimait Tsuna, il l'aimait romantiquement, Il l'aimait de toute son âme et de tout son cœur, il l'aimait comme un fou… mais ses doute et ses peur l'empêchait de se réjouir :

« je me demande si tu pourrait être encore mon ami, si tu savait que je te désire à chaque seconde, si ta promesse teindrait toujours même si tu savait cela. Ou au contraire tu serais peut être répugné ou bien indigner. Peut être même que tu me détesterais… » fit Reborn en ferment les yeux. Il s'emblais sur le point de pleuré mais aucune larme ne perlait de ses yeux, mais sa voix reflétait toute la tristesse et toue la peur qu'il ressentait :

« dit moi Tsuna, si je me déclarait a toi, même si tu ne partage pas mes sentiment peut m'importe,…mais si c'était le cas, dit moi est ce que tu pourrait toujours m'aimer en tant qu'ami, est ce que tu aurait confiance en moi, est ce que tu teindra…ta promesse, si tu ne m'aime pas comme cela m'est égale, mais ton amitié est précieuse pour moi ? » fit Reborn a peine dans un murmure

« Pourrais-tu tenir ta promesse ? » répéta t'il sans fin…

Retour en arrière :

La vile était sombre, et pour cause : il avait plus non stop toute la journée, et ca continuait encore…les rue était délaver et dessert. Mais quelques personnes trainait encor dehors, se dépêchent de rentrer cher eux, mais parmi eux on pouvait voir un adolescent avec de beau cheveux noir et de belles rouflaquettes, qui courait avec un parapluie noir. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un car il avait une expression inquiète et troubler. Le noiraud tourna à un coin de rue et déboucha dans un parc. Il s'arrêta, tout allaitent, et scrutât le parc dans le mesure ou la pluie le permettait, car il ne pouvait pas voir très loin…

« Tsuna » cria Reborn, tout en continuant de regarder dans le parc dessert. Mais personne en lui répondis. Le noiraud soupira et repartit en courant dans une autre direction… Reborn courait encor quelques bonnes minutes, alors qu'il s'inquiétait de plus en plus… Reborn finit par arriver dans une ruelle sombre et il s'arrêta :

« Tsuna » cria t'il à nouveau, mais rien. Reborn continua dans cette rue pendant quelques instants avant de se figer âpres avoir tourné a un coin. Il laissa tomber son parapluie laissant la pluie le mouiller alors qu'il avait les yeux river sur le spectacle devant lui : il avait retrouvé Tsuna, mais celui n'était pas tout seul : il y avait trois gars du lycée qui l'entourait en riant. Tsuna était au sol, tremper par le caniveau et par la pluie, il y avait du sang qui s'écoulait de son front et il semblait avoir des bleu sur les joues…le brun avait les yeux fermer mais ne semblait pas évanouit, juste très blesser physiquement…et émotionnellement ! Reborn sera les poings jusque à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges :

« Tsuna » cria t'il, mais contrairement au cri d'avant, celui-ci était plein de rage et de colère, les trois harceleurs se retournèrent surprit alors que Tsuna ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendent la voix familière. Reborn s'élança et frappa les trois garçons, jusqu'a ce qu'ils tombent évanoui. Reborn haletait alors que Tsuna n'avait pas bougé d'un poile, la tête complètement ailleurs. Reborn se retourna vers Tsuna et accourra au coter du brun. Il prit le visage de Tsuna en coupe pour voir s'il allait bien.

« Tsuna, ca va ? qu'est ce qui t'on fait » fit Reborn mais Tsuna ne répondit pas. Reborn se recula légèrement pour enfin se rendre compte de l'état de son ami : en plus de ses blessure au visage, le brun avait les vêtement tous déchirer, et a coter de lui était son sac complètement éparpiller et un cahier avait était déchirer également, et Reborn pouvait dire que c'était son carnet de croquis pour l'avoir vu mainte et mainte fois… mais plus que les affère de Tsuna, c'était lui-même qui l'inquiétait : le brun s'emblait complètement éteins, comme si il venait d'être briser de l'intérieur…

« Tsuna » fit Reborn en regarda la blessure qui saignait sur le coter de son front, « dit moi se qui c'est passer, pourquoi t'on t'il fait ca » questionna Reborn, Tsuna sembla réagir un peu et regarda le noiraud en tremblant. Des tremblements de peur et de crainte,…ce n'était pas la première fois ou Reborn le voyait dans cet état, le harcèlement de ses camarde était fréquent même si il l'était un peu moins depuis que Reborn était la, mais les autre était toujours méchant avec Tsuna. au point ou de fois il était traumatiser, mais cela fessait longtemps que cela n'avait pas été aussi grave. Reborn prit Tsuna dans ses bras, se fichant éperdument de la pluie, et le rassura comme il l'avait à chaque fois que se genre de chose était arrivé, bien trop souvent au gout de Reborn d'ailleurs :

« Tsuna ne t'inquiète pas je suis la, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je suis ton ami, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami, ne t'inquiète pas… » répétait Reborn sans cesse, les tremblement de Tsuna commençait a diminuer et Tsuna semblais sortir de son état de trop-peur peu a peu alors que les main de Reborn caressait son dos dans des gestes chaleureux et que sa voix chuchotait encore et encore, des mots appèssant. Tsuna finit par relever péniblement les bras pour entourer les épaules de Reborn, et se rassurer parmi la chaleur de Reborn, qui était la bienvenue avec toute cette pluie glacée… Tsuna avait comme des petits sanglots mais ceux-ci était en trin de diminuer et Reborn fut soulager lorsque il sentit le cœur de Tsuna se calmer progressivement et reprendre sa couse normal. Puis Tsuna retrouva complètement ses esprit et sera plus fort Reborn, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour pas qu'il parte, Tsuna avait besoin de Reborn en se moment, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était Reborn :

« ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas partir, je vais rester avec toi tout le temps, jusque a l'éternité si il le faut, mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul… » fit Reborn en caressant le dos de Tsuna, peut importe si Tsuna lui fessait mal en le resserrant de cette façon, mais il s'avait que Tsuna avait besoin qu'il soit la, il le connaissait, il connaissait se dont il avait besoin… la pluie avait diminué mais les deux n'en avait pas conscience, ils restait la enlacer sur le bitume froid et mouiller. Les minute passèrent, Reborn ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, laissant le temps qu'il fallait à Tsuna. Bientôt celui-ci c'écarta légèrement du noiraud et baissa les yeux vers le sol

« merci Reborn » fit Tsuna si doucement que même Reborn qui était a quelque centimètre de lui eu du mal à t'entendre. le noiraud sourira regardant Tsuna :

« C'est normal, je suis ton ami, je suis la pour ca » fit Reborn, Tsuna ne répondit rien mais Reborn savait qu'il était très attentif a se qu'il disait. Quelque seconde passèrent ou Reborn était encore enlacer avec Tsuna, certes moins proche mais enlacer comme même, avant que le noiraud ne demande :

« Qu'est ce qu'il ton fait » fit Reborn et Tsuna soupira avant de mettre son front sur le torse de son ami :

« les même chose que d'habitude, je rentrait a la maison, et il m'on trainer ici et ont commencé à me frapper comme d'habitude » commença Tsuna et Reborn trembla de colère intérieurement, comment haussait t'il traiter Tsuna comme cela ! Tsuna se tourna vers son cahier qui séjournait dans une flaque d'eau et ajoutât :

« et puis il ont renversé mes affère et sont tombé sur mon cahier de croquis et se sont moquer de moi en disant que j'était une fille, que je ne serait jamais un homme, et que la couture n'était que pour les femme et les attarder ou transsexuel. Puis il se sont mit à déchirer tout mon carnet et âpres mes vêtement en dissent que de toute façon les choses que je portais n'avait aucune valeur, ni aucun gout, ni aucune beauté… que je n'avait aucun tallant comme pour tout le reste et que je restais que dame-Tsuna quoi que je face» fit Tsuna alors qu'il fermait les yeux toujours la tête contre le torse de Reborn. Le brun eu un sanglot sourd avant de continuer :

« Peut être on t'ils ont raison, je n'ai aucun tallant, ni même… » Commença t'il mais Reborn le coupa en le serrant plus fort contre lui :

« C'est faut Tsuna, tu as du talant, un immense tallant ! ne laisse pas des idiot comme eux te dévaloriser de te faire douter » fit Reborn. Le silence le suivit et Reborn soupira alors qu'il commençait à se lever, prenant Tsuna dans les bras en style marié, mais Tsuna était trop bien dans les bras de Reborn pour dire qui que se soit :

« Aller viens, il faut que je t'emmène a l'hôpital, tu es blesser » fit Reborn et Tsuna hocha la tête. Reborn se débrouilla pour ramasser les affère éparpiller de Tsuna, gardant Tsuna dans les bras, ne me demander pas comment il fait : Reborn est un surhomme super douer ! Une fois fait il prit une photo des agresseurs toujours dans les pomme, ca servirait si Tsuna vouait porter peinte, même si Reborn le savait, il ne voudrait pas mais peut être que cette fois, il devrait vraiment insister. Le noiraud ramassa également son parapluie, qui ne servait a rien maintenant, il s'etait arrêter de pleuvoir définitivement mais le jour restait sombre et plein de nuage, et puis de toute façon ils étaient déjà tremper. Puis il pari en direction de l'hôpital avec Tsuna dans les bras qui c'était endormit…  
Il arriva vite, et Tsuna fut prit en charge. Heureusement se n'était pas de grave blessure. Et après que Reborn est prévenu nana, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Celui ci venait de se réveiller, et avait eu l'autorisation des infirmières. Reborn frappa et rentra, il vit tout de suite Tsuna qui était assit dans son lit hôpital, ses blessure bandé. Le brun lui fit un sourire lorsque il vit son ami alors que celui se dirigea vers lui  
« comment tu te sens?» demanda Reborn et Tsuna fit un sourire  
« très bien, se ne sont pas des blessures importante» fit le brun en posant sa main sur le bandage de sa joue, « et toi ça va» demandez le brun, Reborn lui souris  
« je vais parfaitement bien inquiète toi plutôt pour toi» fit Reborn  
« mais tu était tremper , tu aurait pu prendre froid a cause de moi» fit Tsuna en besant les yeux. Reborn posa la main sur la tête de Tsuna en caressant t les cheveux doux de celui ci.  
« j'ai été me changer cher moi, lorsque qu'ils étaient en trin de s'occuper de toi et je suis revenu, tu vois j'ai plus rien, arrête toujours de inquiéter pour les autre et souci toi de toi un peu» fit Reborn, Tsuna ne répondit pas et s'attrista légèrement  
« je suis désoler, je te crée toujours des problèmes » fit le brun et Reborn soupira  
« tu n'as pas a t'en faire pou ca, les amis sont fait pour ça tu sais» fit Reborn, Tsuna ne répondit pas. Reborn s'asseya sur une chaise à coter du lit et attendit que Tsuna parle il sentait bien qu'il avait quelque chose à dire:  
« tu sais, Reborn, tu n'as pas a faire tout ça pour moi, je veux dire tu est toujours très attentif avec moi, tu me protège tout le temps, cela doit être un fardeau» fit le brun en baissant plus le regard qu'il ne l'était déjà. Reborn écoutât le brun en choisissant bien ses mots pour qu'une bonne fois Tsuna comprend, qu'il était son ami! Se genre de doute arrivât souvent a Tsuna, et a chaque fois Reborn devait le rassurer, lui dire que ça allait.  
« Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça. Tsuna les amis sont faits pour ça. Les amis se soutiennent mutuellement et s'entre aide se soucie les un des autres» fit Reborn  
« oui mais...» commença Tsuna mais Reborn le coupa  
« d'allieur tu fait toi même ce que tu me dis de pas faire, je ne connait pas quelqu'un de plus attentif, de plus de compressif et attentionnée que toi Tsuna» Fit Reborn, le brun leva les yeux vers le noiraud mais ses yeux avait toujours cette lueur triste  
« je sais donner mon amitié, mais il faut croire que je ne sais pas la recevoir» fit le brun, Reborn le regarda avec incompréhension  
« mais qu'est ce que tu raconte » fit Reborn et le brun soupira. Plusieurs seconde passèrent et Tsuna laissa le passer l'envahir  
« tu sais Reborn» commença Tsuna et Reborn l'écouta avec attention, sentant qu'il allait dire quelque chose important. « J'ai ai eu un ami lorsque j'ai petit. Je m'entendait très bien avec lui, il était très sympas... Mais au final j'ai découvert qu'il ne fessait que profiter de moi et il abusait de ma confiance, tout se qu'il fessait ou pensait n'était que de la comédie. Pour mieux me faire du mal après...» commença Tsuna avec la voix triste, quand a Reborn il était un mélange de plein d'émotion: La colère, la tristesse, la compassion...mais la surtout la haine, comment quelque un avait t'il ou faire ca a Tsuna, la personne la plus gentil sur terre, la plus douce, et j'en passe...  
« et puis un jours, il a vraiment montre son vrai visage...et ma blessé a jamais» continua Tsuna. Reborn écoutait attentivement mais la fureur le gainait de plus en plus et il avait du mal a ne pas exiger le nom de ce batard pour aller le défoncé comme il faut. Tsuna fit une pause et tordit ses mains ensemble.  
« tu sais c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais monter se que je fessais a personne car...» commença Tsuna mais il n'y arrivait pas a faire sortir le reste. Mais Reborn devina la fin:  
« tu lui a montré, n'est ce pas? Et lui a détruit ta passion en de disent des choses méchante n'est ce pas ? Les même chose que les autres de tout à l'heure? Demanda Reborn, Tsuna ne pu parler mais hocha doucement la tête, alors que les sanglots qui revenait. Reborn avait tout comprit a cette instant: Tsuna était une personne sensible, ce qu'il a vécu a du le faire perdre confiance en lui, lui faire croire que il était mieux seul qu' accompagner, et il a du se replier sur lui même pour éviter de se faire blessé d' avantage...mais par dessus tout, Tsuna avait peur de se faire trahir a nouveaux...car c'était bien se que c'était: Une trahison! Reborn sera les poings. Tout était si clair! Reborn se réappelait tout les moments ou Tsuna avait peur, et bien qu'il ne le montait pas, Reborn l'avait vu. Tsuna voulait désespérément être entouré, mais ne pas se faire trahir. Reborn soupira et prit le vissage de Tsuna en coupe, le forçant a le regarde dans ses yeux  
« Tsuna, regarde-moi» fit Reborn avec une voix assurer, il voulait encrer ce qu'il allait dire très profondément en Tsuna. « se genre de personne ne sont pas des ami, mais des traître» fit le noiraud, Tsuna le regardait alors qu'il avait quelque sanglot. Reborn laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'adoucir sa prise sur les joues meurtries de Tsuna.  
« mais moi je suis un ami.» fit il, Tsuna eu une lueur qui s'alluma dans ses yeux, « et moi je ne te trahirais jamais. Peut importe se que tu vis ou fait, peut importe si tu change de façon de penser, peu importe si un jour tu commets l'irréparable...jamais je ne te trahirais! Tu entend, jamais» fit Reborn eu Tsuna eu des larme dans les yeux qui coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues.  
« tu promet?» fit Tsuna, osant y croire, Reborn souria avant hocher la tête  
«je promet» fit doucement Reborn et Tsuna fut alors plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, certes il était dans un lit hôpital, il était blesser et il pleurait comme une fontaine mais il était heureux. Tsuna ne pu retenir sa joie et enlaça subitement Reborn. Les deux restèrent ainsi quelques bonnes minutes avant que Reborn ne s'écartent légèrement  
« et toi?» demanda Reborn, le brun le regarda, « et toi est ce que tu sera toujours la pour moi » demanda Reborn, Tsuna s'empressa de répondre, ne voulant pas que Reborn est des doute sur ses sentiment :

« je promet » fit Tsuna, et Reborn cligna des yeux au tond déterminer du brun, bien sur il s'était attenu a se qu'il réponde mais pas avec un tell empressement, « je ne pourrait jamais te faire du mal, ou bien… te trahir… » fit Tsuna, Reborn fit un sourire tout en regardant Tsuna :

« ca je le sais bien, tu n'es pas ce genre de personne « fit le noiraud, Tsuna le regarda avant de lever doucement sa main vers Reborn :

« Ami pour la vie ? » fit le brun et Reborn souria avant de croiser son petit doigt avec celui de Tsuna :

« Ami pour la vie ! » fit Reborn et Tsuna souria mais ne lâcha pas le doigt de Reborn :

« tu sera toujours mon meilleur ami, je ne pourrait jamais te détester » fit le brunet, Reborn hocha la tête :

« moi aussi » fit il, quelque seconde passèrent dans le silence avant que les deux ne se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : il venait de se faire une promesse, ce n'était pas ca le problème : il était tout les deux très sincère, mais la façon dont il l'avait fait…sérieusement il avait plus de seize ans et il venait de jurée comme des petit de maternelle ! Les deux ne purent se retenir et un fou rire se rependit dans toute la salle. Plusieurs minute après Reborn se calma et posa sa main sur son visage :

« Mon dieux, j'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi embarrassant » fit et Tsuna hocha la tête, complètement d'accord…

Mais bref, âpres ce petit passage joyeux, la mère de Tsuna était arriver et avait déverser toute les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de son fils en lui disant de ne plus jamais lui refaire une peur pareil, et Tsuna avait beau lui dire qu'il allait très bien la mère ne cessait de pleurer…puis Tsuna était sortit de l'hôpital le lendemain matin, car les médecin voulait voir s'il n'y avait pas de séquelle… bref on était maintenant l'après midi et Reborn était en trin de lire chez lui dans son énorme chambre, sans blague sa chambre fessait la taille de la maisons de Tsuna, comme quoi les parent riche pouvait vraiment se permettre n'importe quoi… il était allonger sur son lit alors que le soleil et l'aire chaud fessait voler ses rideaux. La tempête de pluie d'hier avait été complètement oublié et le soleil brillait de tout son feu…le noiraud entendit son téléphone sonner et le prit pour regarder son nouveau message, il venait de Tsuna :

« Coucou, tu es libre cet âpres midi, je veux te montrer quelque chose » fit Reborn en lissant le message a voix haute, puis il répondit ''pas de problème, ou veut tu qu'on se voit ?''. la réponse n'avait pas tardé :

« a l'endroit habituel, dans une heure, ca te va ? » lissa Reborn et il répondit tout simplement ''ok a toute''. Reborn se leva de son lit et alla vers son dressing, qui était presque exclusivement remplit de création de Tsuna, et prit une sacoche pour y fourrer le livre qu'il était en trin de lire, son portefeuille, son téléphone… puis il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, mais avant il alla tapoter légèrement le grand terrarium qui se trouvai contre un mur, sans blague il était vraiment grand, le petit habitant avait vraiment droit a du luxe !

« Léon je m'en vais a toute a l'heure » fit Reborn et aussitôt le petit caméléon apparu de l'autre coter de la vitre, celui le regarda avec tristesse et en même temps des yeux qui ressemblait a ceux d'un petit chien battu…Reborn resta la quelques secondes avant de soupirer, puis il ouvra le terrarium et prit Léon :

« Bon d'accords aller viens, mais tu ne fait pas le pitre » fit Reborn en sermonnent son petit caméléon, celui-ci fit mine d'avoir bien comprit et Reborn le glissa délicatement dans sa sacoche. Puis il sortit il traversa la grande villa qui lui servait de maison avant de crier lorsque il passa prés des bureaux de ses parents :

« je sort » fit il mais il n'y eu pas de réponse, il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une, ses parents n'était exactement les parents model qui se soucis de leur fils,…mais bon si on commençait à raconter l'histoire de famille de Reborn on ne serait pas sortit de l'auberge…Reborn avait décidé de partir maintenant car il voulait marcher, plutôt que l'homme qui lui serve de chauffeur ne le conduise. il en avait donc approximativement pour trois quart d'heur pour rejoindre ''l'endroit habituel '', qui se trouvait être un parc. Un petit parc calme et serin avec de très beaux arbres et quelques statues…Reborn arriva et marcha vers un banc alors que Léon avait la tête qui dépassait de sa sacoche, et il regardait le monde de dehors, dieux comment il aimait lorsque son maitre le prenait dehors. Reborn s'asseya sur un banc alors que le soleil de l'âpres midi baignait le parc dans une belle atmosphère jaune. Il regarda sa montre en déposant son sac avec délicatesse, âpres tout il avait un petit voyageur. Il lui restait a peu près dix minute avant que Tsuna arrive, il sorti donc son livre et se mit a lire alors que Léon était monter discrètement sur ses genoux, cacher par le livre que Reborn tenait, âpres tout son maitre lui avait dit d'être sage, donc ne pas effrayer les passant fessait partit d'être sage, non ? Les minutes passèrent vite et bien tôt il entendit Tsuna s'approcher de lui en courant, puis il s'arrêta près du banc, tout allaitant :

« désoler, tu as attendu longtemps » fit aussitôt le brun, Reborn secoua la tête en refermant son livre, révélant Léon qui était comptant de voir l'ami de son meaitre :

« non, c'est moi qui suis arrivé en avance » fit Reborn et Tsuna s'asseya sur le banc en voyant Léon :

« oh, tu a prit Léon, coucou Léon » fit le brun en caressant le petit reptile. Reborn regarda Tsuna et vit que celui-ci tenait un sac fermer, assez grand, il supposa que c'était ce que voulais lui montrer Tsuna…

« de quoi voulait tu me parler ? » demanda Reborn et Tsuna le regarda avant de prendre son sac sur les genoux, donc Reborn avait eu raison…

« a vrais dire je voulais plus te donnée quelque chose » fit le brun en aillant les main légèrement moite comme a chaque fois ou il voulait donner quelque chose a son ami, il avait tellement peur que ca ne lui plaise pas, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque la. Reborn regarda la brun ouvrir son sac et plonger la main dedans, puis il en ressortit…un feroda ! un magnifique feroda noir avec une belle lanière jaune.

« je…j'ai toujours pensé que tu avait une tête a chapeau, et donc je me suis dit que j'allait tenter d'en faire un… je me suis mit des que suis sortit de l'hôpital…» fit Tsuna tout gêner, le rouge au joue. Reborn ne dis pas un mot mais prit le chapeau que Tsuna lui tendait, puis il le regarda sur tout les coutures.

« il est superbe, merci Tsuna » » fit Reborn et celui rougisse. « Tien regarde Léon, comment tu le trouve ? » fit l'adolescent en montrant son nouveaux cadeau a son animal, Léon senti l'asseoir de mode et grimpa sur celui la avant de faire tout le tour et de passer en dessous pour examiner la coque, puis il ressorti l'air satisfit, et alla se poser sur le rebord, se roula en boule et s'endormit…

« on dirait qu'il la déjà adopter… » fit Reborn et Tsuna hocha la tête.

« et tu sais il y a une autre raison pour la quel je t'ai fait ce chapeau… » fit Tsuna, Reborn le regarda avec tout l'attention dont il pouvait disposer. Le brun se tordit les mains alors qu'il détourna la tête pour regarder le parc devant lui.

« tu sais hier, notre promesse, et bien c'est vrais quelle était un peu enfantine alors… » Commença Tsuna, « je me suis dit qu'on pourrait la faire de façon plus adulte » fit Tsuna, Reborn hocha la tête et regarda le feroda qui était poser sur ses genoux

« Oui, c'est sur, mais quel est le rapport avec se que tu m'as fait… » Commença Reborn, Tsuna le regarda à nouveau et rougissa légèrement :

« je vais te montrer » fit Tsuna en prenant le chapeau pour le poser sur ses genoux, sans réveiller Léon, commença a défaire le nœud sous l'œil étonner de Reborn qui se demandait se qu'était en trin de faire son ami. puis une fois le ruban défait Tsuna le donna a Reborn qui celui-ci ne comprenait pas, puis Tsuna lui fit signe de le retourné et c'est ce que Reborn fit… l'adolescent fut bouche bée : sur le rêver du ruban il y avait une phrase écrite en italien, broder a fils d'or : amico per sempre. Reborn regarda le brun qui était gênerait torturait encore ses doigt :

« C'est magnifique Tsuna, merci » fit Reborn alors que Tsuna regarda le ruban que tenait toujours Reborn :

« C'est ma promesse ! » fit-il avec un air determiner, alors que Reborn caressa le ruban. Léon qui c'était réveiller au bruit, alla voir se que tenait son maitre alors que celui-ci regarda Tsuna tout en réfléchissant :

« Mais tu sais, ce genre de gage d'amitié, normalement se fait des deux coter, mais je n'ai rien pour toi » fit Reborn et Tsuna fit un sourire

« ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave » fit le brun alors que Léon regardait les deux discuter la tête pencher, essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Puis soudainement il parti vers la sacoche de son maitre et plongea dans celle-ci pour y farfouiller. Reborn et Tsuna s'étaient rendu compte bien sur du comportement du reptile et regardait d'un air étonner la boss qui se déplaçait dans la sacoche :

« Léon… ? » fit Reborn plein d'incompréhension. Puis quelques secondes âpres Léon ressortit de la sacoche en portant un petit truc bleu dans sa bouche. Tsuna fut étonner et Reborn aussi mais pas pour la même raison : comment ce truc avait il pu arriver dans sa sacoche ? le noiraud regarda son petit animal venir sur lui avec ce petit objet, dont Tsuna n'arrivait pas à déterminer se que c'était, et le prit lorsque Léon le regarda avec ses grand yeux, comme pour lui faire passer un message… Tsuna se pencha sur Reborn pour regarder se que son ami tenait et s'exclama :

« oh un porte bonheur ! » fit le brun et Reborn ferma sa grande main sur le petit bout de tissu bleu, avant de se tourner vers Tsuna.

« tien Tsuna voici la mienne, voici ma promesse » fit Reborn et Tsuna fut étonner, mais bien vite un grand sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Reborn lui donna le petit charme et le brun le regarda sous toute les coutures : il avait un petit poison fait en son centre et puiseur mots était broder autour

« c'est quelque chose que j'avait fait lorsque j'était petit a vrait dire je l'avait oublié, je ne sais pas comment il c'et retrouver dans ma sacoche, bien sur ce n'est pas aussi bien fait que toi mais…fit Reborn mais Tsuna le coupa en portant le porte bonheur contre con cœur :

« je l'adore » fit-il simplement mais plein d'émotion dans la voix, Reborn fit un sourire et il regarda le soleil qui se couchait progressivement. Plusieurs minute passèrent dans un silence agréable lorsque soudainement Reborn posa une question à Tsuna :

« au faite, pourquoi de l'italien ? » fit Reborn et Tsuna le regarda, il avait absolument aucune explication, ca lu était venu comme ca, alors il leva les épaule en regardant Reborn et tous deux se remirent a regarder le coucher de soleil…

Fin du flash bac :

Reborn soupira en regardant les feuilles des arbres. Oui ils étaient vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Reborn avait tellement peur que Tsuna ne le soit plus s'il découvrait ses sentiments. Il avait déjà vu se genre de chose se produire, deux de ses ami proches se sont retrouver dans cette situation. Les deux était très ami, mais un jour leur sentiment à changer, et lorsque ils ont comprit cela : leur vie a été détruite. Leur sentiment romantique n'était pas réciproque…et leur amitié a été détruite a jamais. ..et il ne voulait surtout pas que ca arrive entre eux. Bien sur Tsuna était une nature à pardonner, c'était impensable lorsque qu'on connaissait Tsuna qu'il puisse détester quelqu'un, mais la peur parlais plus que la raison et Reborn ne se fiait plus a se qu'il savait de son ami…le model rattacha le ruban de son feroda et se leva :

« Léon, on y va » fit Reborn, il attendit quelques secondes pus Léon atterrisse a coter de lui, Reborn le prit dans sa main et se dirigea la ou il avait léser sa voiture avant d'aller se promener. Il ne s'était pas aperçu, mais il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la foret et il devait certainement être plus de six heure maintenant. Reborn arriva à sa voiture et y entra avant de démarrer pour regagner la ville. Le model avait les yeux river sur la route alors que Léon était sur le siège passager et regardait son maitre. Bientôt Reborn fut en ville mais il ne se dirigea pas vers chez lui, et son animal le remarqua tout de suite. Reborn vit l'air étonner du reptile et cru bon d'expliquer, tout en se demandant jusque a quel point son caméléon était intelligent ?

« je n'ai pas envi de rentrer, pas si c'est pour avoir Tsuna dans la tête toute la journée et de rêver qu'il est dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire peut être le cinéma ou bien un parc d'attraction, mais un truc qui me vide la tête » fit le model, et son compagnon le regarda avec sa tête pencher sur le coter. Un silence passa et Reborn regarda son petit compagnon :

« de toute façon, qu'est ce que tu en a à faire » fit Reborn et Léon tira la langue légèrement. Je pense que se serait une perte de temps de chercher a comprendre comment ils arrivait a se comprendre et a communiquer, mais bon, c'était un spectacle intéressant…au final Reborn optât pour le cinéma, puis se fut au tour du parc d'attraction nocturne vers 9h30, ensuite il allât trainer dans les parc dessert des alentour vers 11h 15, et pour finir vers 01h 45 il décida de longer la rivière qui traversait une part de la ville avant de rentrer chez lui mais sincèrement il n'en avait pas envie. ca fessait longtemps que Léon s'était endormit bien au chaud dans une poche du manteau de Reborn, voyant bien que son maitre n'allait rentrer de si tôt…Reborn marchait dans les rue dessert, seul les lampadaires écalerait la ville, presque touts le mondes dormait a cette heure. Reborn regarda soudainement un bâtiment qui s'élevait a quelque cartier, mais il pouvait voir le haut celui-ci qui dépassait des autres bâtiments. Reborn fit un sourire avant de secouer la tête de lassitude :

« Sérieusement Tsuna » fit il avant de se diriger vers le dit bâtiment. En faite celui était celui de la compagnie Cielo, et Reborn avait pu voir que les lumières du dernier étage tait encor allumer a cette heure. Reborn avait parié que celui-ci était encor en trin de travailler, c'était fréquemment le cas. Reborn arriva vite au bâtiment qu'il avait quitté l'âpre midi même, et se dirigea prestement vers l'ascenseur alors que toute la bâtisse était desserte et plonger dans le noir. Il arriva au dernier étage et nn regarda même pas lu bureaux de la secrétaire dessert, avant d'aller pousser silencieusement la porte du bureau de Tsuna. La salle semblait être des plus normal, sombre, bien ranger et complètement dessert, mais Reborn s'avait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence : il alla vers le mur pour tirer le cordon du rideau. Et c'est sans surprise que lorsque celui s'ouvrit, la lumière se rependit dans la pièce, mais pas que : une grande quantité de vêtements, tissus, croquis, fils, rouleaux de dentelle, …se déversa dans l'espace bureaux, puisque le rideau ne devait plus les tenir. Reborn esquiva l'avalanche de textile et repéra tout de suite Tsuna étaler par terre, la face contre le sol, recouvert à moitié par des chute de tissu, lutant contre le sommeil…Reborn soupira alors que Tsuna semblait s'être aperçu que quelqu'un était rentré.

« Sérieusement Tsuna, est ce qu'un jour tu va apprendre à travailler sans mettre le bordel » fit Reborn d'un air réprobateur, le brun releva difficilement la tête du sol, trop fatiguer et regarda son ami :

« Pas ma faute, …tu sais très bien que je suis comme ca » fit le brun en regardant son ami mais sincèrement le sol l'appelait sens relâche pour qu'il repose sa fichu tête par terre.

« D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fait la en plaine nuit ? » demanda Tsuna alors que Reborn c'était avancer vers des vêtement finit pour y jeter un coup d'œil

« rien de particulier, je suis juste passer par la et j'ai vu de la lumière, et comme j'était presque sur que tu était actuellement noyer son une avalanche, ce qui était le cas, je suis venu voir comment tu allait » expliqua le model, et au fond de lui l'expression d'incompréhension, de fatigue, et de remerciant de Tsuna fut trop mignonne et il avait envi de la voir plus souvent…et zut toute ses pensés étaintt revenu, les dernières heurse de répit pour son cerveaux prenait fin…Tsuna marmonna quelques mots la tête renfoncer dans le sol, tien finalement le sol avait eu raison de lui, mais sincèrement Reborn ne se donna pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre se que disait le brun. Reborn fit vite fait le tour de la pièce pour ranger ce qu'il pouvait alors que Tsuna était toujours étaler par terre. mais au final il tombas sur un carnet de dessin. Il le regarda avant de regarder le brun :

« Dit moi Tsuna, c'est pour le travail ce genre de dessin ? » demanda t'il innocemment, Tsuna releva la tête ne sachant pas de quoi parlai son mannequin :

« les quel ? » fit il à moitié endormi, Reborn montra le cahier qu'il tenait et Tsuna rougissa instantanément. Il avait dans les mains les dessins de ce matin, ceux avec Reborn nu dans des positons plus que subjective… le brun gémi de gène avant de s'écrasé la tête contre le sol pour masquer sa gène, alors que Reborn avait un sourire bizard sur le visage. Comment ses truc était arrivés la. Ha oui, il s'en souvenait : il avait oublié des dossiers a la maison comme il était parti précipitamment, donc il avait été les rechercher et il trainait sur sa table avec ses fichu dessin, donc il avait du les ramener a son bureau par inadvertance…son bazar finira par lui couter si n'était pas déjà le cas. Reborn continuait de regarder son ami puis il vu que celui-ci ne serai pas près de quitter son mode gène, alors il regarda plus en détail le croquis de lui :

« Je doit dire qu'il sont très beau et bien fait, …mais les positions sont…comment dire assez explicite… » fit Reborn et Tsuna marmonna un :

« s'il te plait Reborn ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie » fit le brun alors que au fond de lui Reborn ne savait quoi penser, le faite que son amoureux l'ai dessiner dans des position aussi sexy le rendrait un peu heureux, car peut être que de cette façon il a pu se rendre compte de quelque chose en le voyant ainsi , et puis vu les réaction du brun ca ne lavait pas léser insensible… quelques minutes passèrent en silence puis un gargouillement vins interrompre le silence. Reborn regarda le brun avant de mettre sa main sur son visage et se secouer la tête de lassitude :

« Laisse moi deviner, tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce midi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Reborn même si il' connaissait déjà la réponse, âpres tout il connaissait bien son ami, Tsuna releva la tête esseyant de s'expliquer, espérant que le précédant sujet passerait a la trappe :

« tu sais bien que lorsque je suis inspirer je n'arrive pas a m'arrêter » fit le brun et Reborn reprit :

« Jusque a ce que ton corps n'en puisse plus et que tu t'écroule par terre, oui je sais, je te connait bien Tsuna je te rappel » fit Reborn avant en se diriger vers le brun, « aller viens, tu doit manger un peu, le stand de nuit que tu aime doit être encore ouvert aller vien » fit Reborn, puis il aida Tsuna à se mettre sur pied. les deux sortirent, laissant le bureaux en bazar quoi que Reborn avait à peu près réussi à limiter les dégât. Bientôt ils furent dehors et se dirigèrent vers une rue qu'il connaissait bien, le silence ne les pesait pas et il écoutait la ville nocturne. Il n'avait rien à se dire mais la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Puis il arrivaient vers un petit stand ambulant et entreprit de s'assoir à celui ci. Le gérant, un bel homme chinois les accueilli :

« Bonsoir Tsunayoshi, bonsoir Reborn. Je suppose que si vous êtes la, ca signifie que Tsunayoshi a encore travailler jusqu'à l'effondrement ? » Questionna le vendeur alors que Reborn hocha la tête :

« ouai Fong, je les retrouver sous une avalanche de vêtement, on dirait qu'il n'as pas mangé depuis un bail, et à vrai dire moi n'on plus » fit le model, le dénommer Fong hocha la tête alors qu'il commença à s'afférer derrière son comptoir

« je vois et qu'est que je vous donne ce soir ? » demanda le chinois. En effet les deux avait l'habitude de venir ici, et les trois commençait a bien se connaître.

« la même chose que d'habitude pour moi » fit Tsuna en s'effondrant la tête contre le comptoir, trop fatiguer pour maintenir son corps.

« Pareil pour moi » fit Reborn et Fong hocha la tête avant de se mettre au fournaux

« tu es vraiment fatiguer Tsuna, tu devait peut être faire plus attention a ta sante, se n'est pas bon de se priver de sommeil » fit Fong alors qu'il servit deux bonne assiette avec des Gyoza bien chaud. Les deux remercièrent Fong avant de manger. Léon s'agitât dans la poche de Reborn lorsqu'il sentit à bonne odeur et sortit de la poche pour aller sur les genoux de Reborn. Celui-ci se rendit compte que son camarade c'était réveiller et qu'il regardait se qu'il mangeait avec envie. Reborn sourilla légèrement avant de décrocher un petit morceau de son ravioli pour le donné a son petit animal :

« Tien Léon, fait attention c'est chaud » fit Reborn en caressant la tête de celui-ci. Fong regarda son ami avant de dire :

« tu sais je ne suis pas sur que se soit bon pour les caméléon » fit il et Reborn hocha la tête

« je sais mais il mange un peu de tout, et il en a déjà mangé quelques fois, ca ne lui a pas faite de mal. De toute façon il ne mange pas se qu'il n'aime pas. » fit Reborn

« c'est sur que Léon n'est pas un caméléon comme les autre » fit Tsuna alors qu'il mordait dans son Gyoza. Les deux finirent bien vite leur repas et remercièrent Fong avant de repartir, le retour fut aussi silencieuse mais il passa vite : il était déjà devant l'immeuble de Tsuna. Celui ci remercia Reborn avant de vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur mais il s'arrêta :

« au faite Reborn, demain n'est pas un jour de travail, et j'avait prévu d'aller voir ma mère, est ce que tu voudrait venir, je suis sur quelle serait comtente de te voir ? » demanda le brun Reborn paru réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête :

« oui ce serait un bonne idée » fit le model et Tsuna souria de plus belle. Quel sourire magnifique pensa Reborn, il voulait tellement voir se sourire encore et encore…

« ok a demain alors. On dit vers dix heure » fit Tsuna.

« tu veux que je passe te chercher ? »demanda Reborn, Tsuna hocha la tête

« oui, je veux bien, si ca ne te gène pas » fit Tsuna et Reborn confirma

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, alors que passe de prendre à dix heure. Soit réveiller, je n'ai pas envi de venir de chercher dans ton lit » fit Reborn. Ou pas, il faut avouer que de voir Tsuna en boule dans son lit, en chemise de nuit et un visage trop minions était très tendant…ils finir par se dire au revoir :

« a demain Reborn, merci pour tout encore une fois » fit Tsuna avant de rentrer dans son immeuble, il arriva a son appartement et ne prit pas la peine de se doucher, et alla se coucher directement…

. . .

et voila fin du chapitre 2!

J' espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Petite note :si vous avez pas comprit! les lettre V symbolise Varia, et les A Acrobaleno, quand a la palourde, ben je savait trop comme représenter le ciel alors...bref c'était pour avoir un petit clin d'œil du manga, mais je dois avouez que ca n'as aucune importance pour l'histoire...

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, voila le chapitre 3:

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnages

Dessoler pour les faute

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 :

. . .

Reborn arriva à l'heure, le lendemain matin, il se gara devant l'immeuble et attendit quelques minutes que Tsuna sorte. Celui-ci arriva, brisant ainsi les chances de Reborn d'aller réveiller Tsuna dans sont lit… le brun ouvrit la portière de la voiture et rentra tout en saluant Reborn :

« Bonjours Reborn, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Tsuna. le model hocha la tête alors que les images de Tsuna lui revenait en tête, oui c'était un bon rêve de voir Tsuna en trin de l'embrasser dans un champ en fleur…

« très bien et toi ? » demanda le noiraud en démarrant alors que Tsuna mettait sa ceinture.

« ca va, mais je n'ai pas dormit assez longtemps » fit-il alors que Reborn gagna la route, « je me suis réveillé vers deux heure et j'ai une nouvelle crisse d'imagination qui a durer une heure avant que j'arrive à me recoucher, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit » expliqua le brun mais Reborn ne fut pas du tout surprit, il connaissait son ami, âpres tout.

la ville natal de Tsuna était assez loin de la capital, donc la route pour y aller devait durée approximativement deux heures. Tsuna avait prévenu sa mère de sa visite et celle-ci avait été ravie bien sur, et a la seconde ou Tsuna lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, elle était en trin de préparer mentalement toute sa liste de course pour faire a Tsuna tout ses plats préférer, puisque ils arriveraient pour le déjeunée. Mais pour l'heure, Reborn venait de quitter la ville et était maintenant sur l'autoroute, les deux discutait de pleins de choses, la vie, le travail, le cœur aussi. Reborn ne savait pas comment il était arrivé a se sujet mais Tsuna lui avait demandé s' il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? c'était donc a sa que le model était en trin de réfléchir, il souira et se tourna vers Tsuna qui avait appuiller ses pied contre le devant de tableau de bord.

« oui je suis amoureux de quelqu'un en se moment » fit doucement, sans préciser qu'il s'agissait précisément de lui. Aussitôt Tsuna se redressa et fut emplit de joie :

« C'est cool ! Alors fille ou garçon ? » demanda t'il les yeux brillant, Reborn le regarda tout joyeux alors qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si c'était bien ce qu'il fessait, mais il pouvait enfin parler de ca a quelqu'un et sa le libérait un peu :

« c'est un homme » fit-il, le sourire de Tsuna ne le quittait plus et ses yeux avait une curiosité infini :

« dit moi tout, il a quel âge, il ressemble a quoi ? tu tes déclarer ?demanda Tsuna, Reborn regarda son ami avant de regarder la route :

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ca ? Pourquoi ca t'intéresse tellement ?et pourquoi je te le dirais ? » fit Reborn le regard fixer sur la route. Tsuna sembla se rasoir normalement en réfléchissant, mais la réponse fut très rapide :

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami. Pour la deuxième parce que je suis ton meilleur ami. Et la troisième question : parce que je suis ton meilleur ami… » fit Tsuna, Reborn rigola légèrement avant de dire :

« non sérieusement pourquoi ? » demanda t'il et Tsuna répondit la même chose :

« je suis sérieux, je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est normal que je veuille savoir de qui mon ami est tombé amoureux. Et puis je veux savoir a quoi il ressemble car comme ca je pourrais voir quel genre tu aime et puis c'est mon rôle de meilleur ami » fit Tsuna et Reborn souira :

« je suppose que c'est vrai » fit-il et Tsuna retourna vers lui ses yeux brillant, attendant avec impatience les réponse. Reborn soupira et commença sa description :

« il a mon âge, mais il semble beaucoup plus jeune » fit Reborn avec un petit sourire doux sur le visage, imaginant une image de Tsuna dans sa tête, alors que la même personne qui illuminait ses journée était en trin de l'écouter avec une main sur le cœur et un grand sourire, « il est incroyablement mignon mais très sexy en même temps, il a des yeux marron magnifique avec les cheveux brun en bataille, il a le visage d'un ange. » fit Reborn en se consentant sur la conduite mais la majorité de son esprit était concentrer sur le visage imaginaire de Tsuna, âpres tout il pouvait pas dire ca en regardant l'original, sa aurait été bizarre… Tsuna fit un sourire alors qu'il réfléchissait a quoi pourrait bien ressembler le dit garçon.

« tout de sa personnalité est magnifique : il est doux, passionner, timide à ses heures perdu, très sincère, extrêmement créatif, soucieux des autre, bref il est… »fit Reborn. Tsuna fit un sourire à son ami avant de dire :

« et bien, il a l'air parfait, dit moi ?» fit Tsuna, et Reborn le regarda

« Plus que tu ne le pense… » fit Reborn alors que Tsuna ne se rendait pas compte que c'était son portait cracher, bien sur c'était de lui dont Reborn parlait.

« et tu des déclarer ? » demanda Tsuna, Reborn ne donna pas de réponse en se concentrant sur la route se renfermant un peu sur lui-même. Tsuna ressenti la légère tristesse de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Non !? Mais pourquoi ? » fit le brun, Reborn soupira et reflechissa a ses mots avant de répondre :

« je en pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Je suis peut être amoureux de lui, mais ce n'est certainement pas son cas. Et ce ne sera certainement jamais le cas, c'est comme un amour a sens unique qui ne peut jamais être réciproque. Je ne dois pas l'intéresser de cette façon la. Et puis je pense que c'est mieux ainsi… au moins je peux me contenter de son amitié » fit Reborn, doucement. Tsuna regarda ses main, réfléchissant a tout ca alors que Reborn regardait la route. Le silence prit quelque seconde avant que Tsuna murmure :

« ce doit être un idiot » fit il doucement mais Reborn l'entendis :

« Quoi ? » demanda t'il, Tsuna soupira et regarda Reborn intensément

« ce doit être un idiot, même si il a toute les qualité du monde, ce doit être un idiot. Seul un idiot ne pourrait pas être intéressé par toi, tu es une personne superbe Reborn, brillante et gentil, avec tellement de qualités, que je ne les compte plus…il doit être idiot si il voit en toi qu'un ami… » fit Tsuna alors qu'il s'était remit à regarder ses mains, Reborn quand a lui il n'était pas bouche bée extérieurement mais intérieurement…c'était autre chose. Il finit par sourire doucement avant de regarder son pare brise :

« Non ce n'est pas un idiot. C'est moi qui le suis pour être tombé amoureux de lui, si je m'étais contenté de notre relation amical, je n'aurais pas aussi mal au cœur chaque jours… » fit Reborn, Tsuna ne trouva malheureusement rien à redire a part :

« je ne sais pas qui est le coupable, mais je suis sur que tu n'est pas un idiot, bien au contraire » fit Tsuna, et Reborn ne pu qu'être heureux du compliment, âpres tout il venait de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Tsuna fit un gros soupir, il aimerait tellement que son ami soit heureux, au point ou il laissa ses penser s'échapper a voix haute :

« je trouve ca injuste, quelqu'un comme toi métrite d'être heureux, si je pouvait faire quoi que se soi, je n'hésiterait pas l'ombre d'une seconde… » Murmura t'il, Reborn l'entendit mais ne dit rien, âpres tout, que pouvais t'il dire… Tsuna reflechissa un peu avant de regarder Reborn qui conduisait :

« dit moi, est ce que je le connait ? C'est un mannequin comme toi ? » Demanda Tsuna, peut être que son ami avait suivit tout l'exemple des gars et prit un mec de son métier ?... Reborn reflechissa légèrement se demanda se qu'il devait répondre :

« Non ce n'est pas un mannequin mais il travail dans la mode, …et …tu le connais… en quelque sorte» fit Reborn, Tsuna regarda son ami, étonner.

« ha bon, alors tu est comme même rester dans le domaine ! Et dit moi,…comment je le connais ? »Demanda Tsuna, et Reborn regretta d'avoir dire ca, il s'avait que Tsuna serait curieux, et qu'il ne pourrait plus répondre…mais dieux merci pour lui il vu le panneau qui signalait la ville de Tsuna !

« Regarde, Tsuna on est arrivé ! » fit il et Tsuna fut étonner en regardant la vitre, en effet on commençait à renter dans la ville,

« C'est passer trop vite » fit le brun en regardant sa montre, Reborn hocha la tête et parla de nana, pour que Tsuna n'est pas l'occasion de repenser au dernier sujet :

« on devrai arriver chez nana, dans à peu prés cinq minute » fit il Tsuna hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait le paysage qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était venu, il passait régulièrement voir ca mère, mais la ville calme et paisible de son enfance lui manquait toujours autant…mais sa mère lui manquait bien plus encore…bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la petit maison familiale, et Reborn se gara. Les deux descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le portail. Mais à peine l'avait t'il passer que nana sortit de la maison et courra dans les bras de son fils :

« Mon Tsu-Kun, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » fit la mère en étrennant son fils unique, Tsuna lui rendit son étreinte alors qu'il essayait de ne pas tomber sous la force de l'impacte que sa mère avait fait. Les deux se séparèrent et nana regarda son fils un quelque pas :

« Oui, tu es toujours aussi bien stylé » fit elle en regardant es vêtement de son fils : un jean noir en cuire avec quelque chaine bien brillante, un débardeur orange avec une franche de nœud en bas, de belle doc Martens orange et un foulard fin en tulle noire, et une petite boucle d'oreille en forme de goute . Sa mère souria puis vu Reborn qui attendait avec un sourire en coin de voir son meilleur ami se faire câliner par sa mère :

« ha Reborn tu es la aussi, viens la » fit elle en allant enserrer le garçon, « comment va tu, Tsuna ne de donne pas trop de travail ? » demanda elle en regardant le noiraud

« je vais très bien, et Tsuna me donne juste ce qu'il faut. Et vous comment ca va ? »Demanda le model, nana fit une petit moue en réprimandant Reborn

« ahh Reborn je tes déjà dit, Mama ou nana à la rigueur, mais arrête le vouvoiement » fit-elle, « mais je vais très bien ! » fit elle alors que Reborn lui fit un regard d'excuse

« désoler, nana-chan » fit il et nana invita les garçon à renter pour déguster ce quelle avait préparé. Ce qu'ils firent bien sur…le repas fut merveilleusement bon, comme on peu s'attendre de nana. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, beaucoup du travail, et puis nana avait demander a Tsuna quand est ce qu'elle aurait son premier petits-enfants, et bien sur Tsuna avait rougie jusqu' aux oreillex en répondant que ca risquait pas d'arriver. Nana savait que son fils avait des préférence pour les homme, mais il n'était pas encor en couple, donc nana pouvait espérer…mais apparemment Tsuna avait pas l'aire décider, au plus grand malheur de Nana, qui espérait avoir des petit enfant qui gambadait dans ses pattes… mais elle voulait aussi que son fils soit heureux, et tant pis pour les petits-enfants si celui si choisissait un garçon…bref ils discutèrent pendant des heures avant que les deux amis ne ressorte de la maison :

« bon Kaa-San, on va y aller, ca ma fait plaisir de te voir » fit Tsuna lors qu'il enlaçait sa mère

« oui moi aussi mon chéri, continu comme tu fait, et accroche toi pour travail. Je ne manque pas un seul de tes défilés ou bien des magazines, ou tout ce que touche de près ou de loin a toi » fit la mère, Tsuna lui fit un sourire

« je sais Kaa-San, merci de ton soutien » fit le brun, nana lui fit un dernier bisous et salua Reborn :

« à la prochaine Reborn, prend soin de toi, et de Tsuna aussi » fit-elle, mais Tsuna s'offusqua

« Kaa-saannnn, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, arrête d'incommoder Reborn » fit Tsuna mais Reborn rigola largement en regardant nana

« ne t'inquiète pas nana-chan » fit Reborn, « je garde un œil sur lui » fit il avec assurance. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer d'ailleurs, de regarder le brun lorsque celui-ci ne le voyait pas, il le regardait sous toutes les coutures, même si il connaissait déjà son corps par cœur, il admirait toute ses courbes, le moindre mouvement de ses muscle lorsque il bougeait, la façon sont ses vêtements épousait parfaitement la forme de son corps céleste! Et Reborn n'avait pas honte de le dire : sont regard c'était souvent arrêter sur les fesse du brun… bref, âpres d'autres aurevoir et d'autres bisous, les deux amis finir par passer le portail en saluant de la main nana. Puis ils allèrent près de la voiture.

« dit Reborn, ca te dirait aller un peu dans le centre avant de repartir, j'ai envi de voir la ville ? » demanda le brun en posant sa main sur la poigner, Reborn le regarda avant de rentrer dans la voiture, et le brun fit de même :

« oui pourquoi pas » fit le model, Tsuna souria en attachant sa ceinture. Les deux partir donc pour le centre ville, le trajet ne fut pas long : même pas une minute, et ils n'ures pas le temps de faire une conversation…Reborn gara la voiture et les deux sortir ent pour aller se promener un peu dans les rue. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue commercial et en profitait pour se remémorer des détail de leur adolescence

« tien regarde Reborn, cette boutique est toujours la » fit Tsuna en montrant une boutique d'antiquaire que Reborn aimât bien.

« on jette un coup d'œil ? » demanda Reborn et Tsuna hocha la tête, puis il rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils fouraillèrent un peu parmi le bazar avant de ressortir un sourire sur le visage, oui Tsuna avait finit par aimer ca aussi à force d'accompagner Reborn dans se genre de magasin. Bref il firent encor quelque boutique, quelque rue ancienne, quelque parc et c'est justement dans un de ceux-ci qu'il virent des connaissance : Hibari et Mukuro ! en faite il les avait repérer un peu plus loin, ceux-ci était en trin de s'embrasser passionnément sur un banc du parc, en publique ! âpres tout ces, deux la, en se souciait absolument pas des idée reçu, des critique, des médisance des autre, vivant leur amour au grand jour, d'ailleurs tout les fan savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient en couple, vu le nombres d'articles scandale qui avait été publier au début de leur relation, montrant le couple en trin de s'embraser dans un parc ou en trin de rentrer dans un bâtiment ensemble, ou un hôtel,…bref ses deux la étaient pas du tout pudique… Tsuna et Reborn les avait approché alors qu'il était toujours en trin de s'embrasser, n'aillant toujours pas remarquer leur ami, trop occuper dans leur occupation…

« Hibari, Mukuro, ca alors qu'est ce que vous faite la » fit Tsuna et Reborn rajouta avec une petite moquerie :

« a part à vous bécoter en publique bien sur » fit il, les deux concerner arrêtèrent leur occupation et regardèrent les alentours, lorsque ils virent leurs amis.

« salut Tsunayoshi, qu'est ce que vous faites la tout les deux a part priver les moment d'intimité d'un couple » fit Mukuro pour renvoyer la balle a Reborn. Mais celui-ci ne fut pas impressionner et continua alors que Tsuna était en trin de saluer Hibari :

« si tu veux vraiment des moment t'intimité, va dans un hôtel plutôt que dans un parc publique » fit Reborn alors que Mukuro s'apprêtait à répondre, Tsuna les coupa :

« Alors qu'est ce que vous faite la ? » fit le brun et Hibari répondit :

« je suis venu faire un tour dans ma ville natal, et mon stupide petit ami, m'as dit qu'il allait en profiter pour transformer le voyage en rendez vous amoureux, et vous ?» fit Hibari, Tsuna fit un sourire alors qu'il voyait Mukuro du coin de l'œil se rapprocher d'Hibari jusque a ce qu'il le prenne par la hanche pour le colle contre lui, et pouvoir mordre accessoirement son cou

« ha c'est vrai qu'on vient de la même ville natal, et bien pareil pour moi, j'ai été rendre visite a ma mère, et on visite un peu la vile avant de repartir pour la capitale » expliqua le brun, absolument pas déconcerter par le faite que Mukuro était en trin bécoter Hibari goulument juste devant ses yeux, alors qu'il était sur que les main de celui-ci s'attardait sur des endroit des malus en publique, mais âpres tout il était habituer , c'était comme a au travail , voir même plus, car la bas: ils se permettait vraiment de faire voir leur amour puisque il était a l'intérieur de la boite et que tous savait pour leur relation. D'ailleurs juste pour dire, la première question que posait Tsuna dans un entretien d'embauche, c'était : êtes-vous homophobe ? Avec tout els couple gay qui se bécotait tout le temps dans l'entreprise fallait mieux pas l'être… bref les quatre hommes discutaient encore un peu plus, avant que Tsuna et Reborn décide de rentrer :

« bon on se voit demain les gars » fit Tsuna et les autre hochèrent la tête en saluant leur parton, demain il avait tous une journée de travail, pour rattraper le retard qu'ils ont prit…

« bye, les tourtereau ! au faite, Hibari, Mukuro m'as dit qu'il aimerait bien le ''boys love hôtel'' de la ville, pour la suite » mentit Reborn en clignant des yeux alors que Mukuro le regardait en se promettant de rendre ca a Reborn lorsque celui ce trouvera un petit copain, Tsuna n'avait pas entendu, déjà trop loin et Hibari lui répondit d'un regard meurtrier qui voulait certainement dire :'' mon copain a pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce qu'il veux, et puis je sais très bien qu'il préfère les hôtel traditionnel pour ca''… Reborn fit un sourire alors qu'il rejoignait Tsuna. Dieu, des fois, taquiner ses deux là était vraiment marrants. Même si il savait que Mukuro avait une très bonne mémoire, et qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui retourner sa faveur, même si c'est dans vingt ans, et Reborn espérait que ce ne soit pas aussi loin dans le temps : il ne pourrait pas se passer d'une présence pendant vingt ans, il était un homme âpres tout !..

Les deux crurent qu'il allait repartir, mais finalement l'un voulait encore voir ceux-ci ou cela, et puis l'autre voulait aller manger la bas pour voit si c'était aussi bon que lorsque il était ados…au final ils repartirent que la nuit tombe. La voiture roulait sur l'autoroute, alors que les deux était assez silencieux, dans la voiture qui était plongé dans l'obscurité rythmé par les phares des voitures qui passait dans l'autre sens… Reborn était concentrer sur la route alors que Tsuna vaguait a ses penser, regardait les voiture que Reborn doublait. Puis s'en le vouloir, il tomba sur le visage concentrer de Reborn, alors que les phares des voiture fessait ressortir la peau blanche du model. Puis les voiture passait, éclairant le visage de Reborn, puis il redevenait sombre, éclairer sombre, éclairer, sombre, éclairer, sombre. Tsuna se surprit à le trouver vraiment beau comme ca, et il ne pu s'empêcher de rester comme un bon moment, bien sur Reborn le remarqua au bout d'un moment :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fit doucement Reborn, Tsuna rougissa en priant pour que Reborn ne l'es pas vu et tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens :

« n…non non y a rien » bégaya le brun, Reborn haussa les épaule et regarda la route a nouveau. Les deux restèrent comme ca un bout de temps avant que Tsuna ne se rappelle de quelque chose :

« au faite Reborn, tu ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait, ni comment je le connaissait ? » demanda Tsuna, Reborn mordit légèrement sa lèvre, se maudissant intérieurement, il avait tout de suite comprit de quoi parlait Tsuna, mais feignit l'ignorance :

« de qui tu parle ? » demanda la model,

« de ton amoureux » répondit Tsuna tout en regardant le visage de Reborn. Celui-ci se mordis encore plus la lèvre et Tsuna le vit : »

« tu n'est pas obliger si tu veux, je comprend que tu veuille gardez ca pour toi » fit Tsuna avec une pointe de déception, Reborn le regarda, reconnaissant et lui fit un sourire :

« Pardonne moi Tsuna, mais je pense que je dois garder ca pour moi encore un peu, tu es un ami merveilleux, mais … » fit Reborn et Tsuna lui souria de plus belle, mais il y avait un petit truc qui le titillait encore :

« dit moi, juste un dernière question qui t'engage a rien » fit il et Reborn le regarda, « tu a dit qu'il travaillait dans la mode, c'est quelqu'un de la boite ? » demanda Tsuna. Reborn soupira et hocha la tête.

« je vois merci de ta confiance envers moi » fit Tsuna, « je le dirait a personne je te promet » rajoutât t'il puis il se concentra sur les voiture. En apparence, car à vrai dire, Tsuna connaissait par cœur toute la liste des personne qui travaillait pour lui, et il était en trin de la passer en revue. Alors déjà on enlève toute les filles, ensuite il a dit qu'est pas un mannequin, ca fait un bon paquet en moins car en plus des quinze mannequins priver, Tsuna en avait quelques autres avec qui' il travaillait plus rarement, et dans les mannequins priver, il y avait très peu célibataire et le profil de ceux la ne convenait pas vraiment au gout de Reborn. Ensuite il restait les photographe, tout les agent de production des magasine, mais ont pouvait également enlever tout les hommes marier qui travail pour Tsuna car celui-ci était sur Reborn ne tomberait pas amoureux de l'un deux, et on peut enlever tous ceux qui ne sont pas brun aux yeux marron,…au final, âpres décompte, Tsuna se retrouva avec cinq potentiel amoureux. Et bien sur il ne c'était pas compter dedans… le brun bailla légèrement alors qu'il essayait de se caler dans le fauteuil en cuire, Reborn vit cela et proposa :

« Dort si tu est fatiguer » fit il mais Tsuna répondit :

« non, parce que âpres il va falloir que tu me réveille lorsque on sera arrivé, et tu sais a quelque point j'ai le sommeil lourd, se serait peine perdu… » fit le brun, tout ses argument était juste, on pouvait lui klaxonner a l'oreille, il ne réveillerait pas si' il était bien endormi…

« T'inquiète pas pour cela, je te monterai t dans ta chambre si tu veux, je sais que tu es très fatiguer alors dort et t'inquiète pas du reste » fit Reborn, le brun en pu retenir un autre bâillement avant de répondre :

« tu es sur ? »demanda t'il, Reborn hocha la tête

« oui, on en a pour encore une heure, alors profite s'en » fit le model

« bon merci alors Reborn, je te revaudrait ca » fit le brun avant de s'arrange mieux dans le siège. Il finit par s'endormirent en à peine cinq minute. Reborn soupira et regarda l'homme de ses rêves dormir. Puis Reborn soupira et se reconsentra sur la route. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence bien sur puisque Tsuna ne se réveilla pas du tout, et que Reborn ne se parlait pas tout seul, mais en revanche il fut bien préoccuper par ses pensées. Qui tournait autour du brun bien entendu ! il ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiment, ca il s'sen était rendu compte, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ceux grandisse encore. En effet il devenait plus amoureux du brun a chaque minute, si cela était encore possible car Reborn l'était déjà tellement…bref bientôt Reborn se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble ou logeait Tsuna et arrêta la moteur. Il regarda Tsuna un instant avant de descendre de la voiture, de faire le tour et d'ouvrir le coter passager. Le model prit un aperçu du visage angélique du brun avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il refermant la porte et alla vers le bâtiment, pour prendre aussitôt l'ascenseur. il entra et poussa le bouton du dernier étage. Puis comme il n'avait rien à faire il regarda son précieux chargement :

« dieux qu'il est beau comme ca » chuchota Reborn. Tsuna était en mode princesse dans les bras de son prince, avec la tête appuier contre Reborn, les bras replier au creux de sa poitrine, un visage paisible et tellement, tellement mignon avec ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte et ses grande paupière bien fermer décorer par de long cils…le ''ding'' de l'ascenseur sortit Reborn de sa torpeur et il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Tsuna, et y entra. Reborn connaissait les lieux par cœur, et il se dirigea directement vers la chambre à coucher. Puis il posa Tsuna sur le lit avant de se redresser pour regardez le brun : devait il le laisser comme ca ou bien… ? Reborn opta pour le ''ou bien'' et commença par enlever les chaussure de Tsuna, délicatement pour en pas le réveiller. Puis enleva le foulard, jusque la tout va bien mais ensuite pour le débardeur, Reborn se mit à avoir les mains qui tremblait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il verrait le corps de Tsuna, mais la première fois depuis qu'il avait connaissance de ses sentiment…il passa délicatement le tissu au dessus de la tête et …au mon dieux quelle poitrine parfaite, ces abdos impeccable, cette peau si blanche et si douce…attendez douce !... depuis combien de temps est ce que Reborn était en trin de la toucher ! Reborn arrêta tout de suite sa caresse lorsque il prit conscience de que qu'il fessait. Puis il avala la boule dans sa gorge en regardant le pantalon alors que Tsuna n'avait absolument pas broncher d'un poil. Comment allai t'il faire si déjà rien que le torse lui donnait envi de le toucher. Reborn prit une grande inspiration et défit la ceinture, avant de baisser la bargette,…pourquoi il fessait aussi chaud d'un coup ? Puis faire document glissé le pantalon sur la peau laiteuse de Tsuna, dévoilant peu à peu son boxeur et le début de ses cuisse,….enfer ! Reborn préféra tirer un grand coup sec, devant le supplice qu'était la lenteur, de toute façon il savait que Tsuna ne s'en réveillerait pas ! le model lâcha le pantalon et soupira : il l'avait fait ! maintenant, ne surtout pas regarder les jambes fine et bien muscler, ne pas regarder, les cuisse brillante, ne pas regarder les belle fesse bien ronde qui séjournait sous le boxeur,…depuis quand Reborn pouvait voir ses fesse ! et bien depuis que Tsuna c'était tourner sur le coter dans son sommeil, du au manque de chaleur soudaine. Reborn soupira et décida de mettre la couverture sur Tsuna avant d'être trop t'enter a jouer les voyeurs. Il borda bien le brun avant de s'accroupir au nivaux du visage de son ami, il posa ses bras sur le matelas et la tête sur eux et regarda le visage paisible du brun. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de se spectacle, sa il en était sur… combien de temps était t'il rester la, il l'ignorait : peut être des heures ou des simples minutes, mais Reborn du se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, Léon l'attendait et le pauvre était resté seul toute la journée… mais pour l'heure Reborn était obnubiler par une chose : les lèvres de Tsuna ! Elle était si proche, si tentante, si …il n'y avait pas assez de mot dans le monde pour décrire ca. Juste un petit bisou très vite, juste les effleurée, cela ne ferrait de mal a personne, et puis comme l'avait dit Reborn plus tôt Tsuna ne se réveillerait pour rien au monde, il n'y avait donc pas de problème, il ne le saurait jamais. Aller juste un petit, une éraflure,…Reborn regarda les lèvres en se rapprochant progressivement, écoutant le petit diable qui était en lui, il ferma même les yeux alors qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Tsuna sur les sienne, …mais il sera son poing et se ravisa, s'éloignant légèrement de ses lèvres tentatrice. Non il ne ferait pas ca, il ne ferait rien sans l'accord de Tsuna, l'embrasser comme ca lorsqu'il en est pas conscient reviendrait à le trahir, a ne pas tenir compte de ses sentiment, a ne pas le respecter,…Reborn soupira, et oui, il faut toujours écouter le petit ange et pas le démon. Cependant il embrasserait comme même Tsuna, …mais sur le front, ca : ca n'allait pas être trop déplacé, âpres tout il était ami, et puis il ne trahirait pas Tsuna de cette façon, mais il pourrait avoir une partit de son rêve. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il rapprocha son visage de celui du brun, ferma les yeux pour bien profiter de se moment, et embrassa doucement la fontanelle de Tsuna. ..Mon dieux que sa peau était douce. Reborn décolla lentement ses lèvres, voulant en profiter le plus qu'il le pouvait et rouvrit les yeux en s'éloignant :

« Bonne nuit mon amour, mon seul et unique amour » fit il puis il se releva, et un dernier coup d'œil a Tsuna et s'en alla. Le noiraud se retrouva dans l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre le mur âpres avoir actionné le mécanisme. Reborn montât délicatement ses doigt a ses lever alors qu'il avait les yeux fermer, se remémorent de chaque sentions qui l'avait traversé…bien trop vite a son gout il se retourna au rez de chaussé, puis dans la voiture, puis sur la route, …il ne voulait pour temps pas s'éloigner de la, mais ses mains et ses pieds conduisait tout seul, son esprit était entièrement noyer dans une immense mer de bonheur : il avait embrassé Tsuna, son grand amour !il arriva chez lui sans même s'en rendre compte, ouvrit la porte, alla saluer Léon, le nourrir, puis il alla dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit en fixant le plafond…bien sur Léon vit le comportement bizarre de son maitre et le regardait loin avant de s'approcher petit à petit pour finir sur la poitrine qui montait et descendait au fur de la respiration du model. Le caméléon regarda son maitre en penchant sa tête sur le coter, mais celui ci ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Alors Léon lécha un peu la joue de son maitre et celui ci le vit enfin :

« ha mon Léon, je suis tellement comptant, si tu savait ! » fit il en prenant son compagnon dans sa main, tout en reprenant son sérieux et Léon retrouva enfin son maitre habituel

« je sais bien, que ce n'est pas comme si Tsuna avait retourné mon baiser, et puis il ne m'aime certainement pas comme ca, mais je suis tout simplement heureux d'avoir pu l'embrasser. « Fit Reborn en caressant son petit reptile qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux. Reborn soupira et regarda son plafond avant de lever légèrement son bassin pour pouvoir enlever son pantalon, qu'il jeta quelque par dans la pièce, puis il enleva son haut en fessant attention a Léon et remontât la couette sur lui. Léon attendis que son maitre trouve une bonne position et arrête de gesticuler pour aller se mettre a son endroit préférer, la gorge de Reborn. Le model souria et caressa une dernière fois Léon avant de sombrer dans le sommeil…

. . .

voila, fin du troisième chapitre.

j'espère qu'il vous a plus, dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez.

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4, part 1

Hey! voila le chapitre 4!

Dessoler mais celui la est vraiment trop long alors je l'ai couper en deux.

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnages.

Désoler pour les faute et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4, part un:

. . .

Le soir était tombé, donnent un air sombre a l'appartement, mais la lumière tamiser donnait aux belles pièces riches une atmosphère détendu. Reborn était assit dans son canapé âpres une dure journée de travail, il lissait un livre avec un bon express fumant. Léon était poser sur un cousin a coter de son maitre, alors qu'une douce musique d'ambiance résonnait contre les murs. Le model était appuyer contre son coude, les yeux plonger dans son livre, lorsque la sonnette résonna. Reborn leva les yeux de son livre et se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Tsuna !

« Dessoler de te déranger, Reborn, je viens récupérer un truc que j'ai oublié » fit le brun et Reborn l'invitât à la suivre dans le salon :

« T'inquiète, tête en l'air comme tu es, j'ai l'habitude. Et je me doutais bien que tu t'apercevrai que tu avait oublié ton cahier » fit Reborn alors qu'il avait débouché dans le grand salon de Reborn. Il fit signe a Tsuna de l'attendre alors qu'il passait dans un autre salle. Tsuna regarda la salle familière alors que Léon était monté sur un meuble à coter de Tsuna pour le saluer. Tsuna le vit et fit un sourire en allant caresser le petit reptile. Léon aurait presque ronronné si cette capacité avait été donné au caméléon alors que Tsuna était en trin de gratter doucement le dessous de son menton. Reborn revenu a se moment la souria au tableau attendrissant :

« Tien Tsuna » fit il en tenant un cahier de croquis, puis il le posa sur le meuble à coter de Léon, pour aller a son tour le caresser alors que Tsuna l'avait remercié. Reborn vit son caméléon apprécier les attentions et il sourira, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec Tsuna…

« au faite Tsuna » commença t'il, le brun se tourna vers lui, tout ouïe, « je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir permit de découvrir Léon » fit le model, Tsuna fit un sourire et secoua légèrement la tête :

« ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire » dit le brun. Reborn se tourna vers lui et cessa de caresser Léon, qui lui gemissa un peu a la perte, mais alla manger dans son terrarium. Reborn prit le visage de Tsuna en coupe alors que son regard c'était adoucit, le brun était resté la, a attendre ce que Reborn allait faire.

« Laisse-moi te remercier… » fit il doucement presque en transe alors qu'il regardait fixement les lèvres de Tsuna, « laisse moi te remercier d'un façon très spécial… » fit Reborn alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du visage de son ami. Tsuna se sentit presque défaillir mais ses yeux se fermèrent avant même qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, et Reborn ferma l'espace entre eux… !le baisser fut d'abord doux, puis Reborn fit bouger un peu ses lèvres et Tsuna passa ses main dans le dos de Reborn mais sans les serer. Apres quelques minutes a seulement brosser leurs lèvres ensembles, Reborn fit glisser sa langue sur le lèvres du brun et celle-ci s'ouvrir un peu, laissant l'appendice curieux explorer sa calvaire comme il le souhaitait…leur respiration devenait plus rapide alors que Reborn avant fait monter ses main dans les cheveux de Tsuna et celui-ci avait serrer ses bras autour du model. Dieu,…la langue de Reborn était si talentueuse…le brun ne pu retenir un petit gémissent de déception lorsque Reborn s'éloigna lentement…les deux rouvrirent les yeux, légèrement allaitant alors qu'il avait les yeux vitreux encrer dans ceux de l'autre. Tsuna voyait que Reborn s'éloignait encore un peu à chaque seconde, mais il n'en était pas question ! le brun prit le col de Reborn et le tira vers lui avant de capturer ses lèvre qui lui fessait tellement de bien. Reborn fut légèrement surprit mais bientôt ses main se mirent à caresser le dos de Tsuna alors qu'il avait reprit le control du baiser. Tsuna gémissea légèrement lorsque Reborn toucha un point sensible a travers sa chemise, il pouvait sentir le sourire de Reborn a travers le baiser et ce en fut pas surprenant que Reborn retouche se point avec plus de force, fessant gémir Tsuna plus fort dans le baiser. Puis il se séparèrent mais pas pour longtemps et Reborn s'était mit à pousser Tsuna vers le canapé alors qu'il avait commencé à caresser le torse de Tsuna, alors que celui-ci tordait ses cheveux noirs en descendant une de ses main sur la colonne de Reborn…

« Reborn » murmura Tsuna alors que celui-ci c'était mit à mordre son cou et sa clavicule. Le noiraud fit un doux rire alors qu'il avait passé une de ses mains en dessous de la chemise de Tsuna et chatouillait les reins de celui-ci. Tsuna n'était plus que allaitement et bouffée d'aire chaud alors qu'une mainsde Reborn caressait tout son dos, et que l'autre s'aventurait de plus en plus sur les fesse du brun. Tsuna en aillant marre que Reborn prêt trop d'attention a son cou lui prit la mâchoire entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Puis il fit baisser ses mains sensuellement sur la gorge de Reborn et arriva a son col qu'il commença à déboutonner fessant toujours descendre sa main plus loin. Reborn remarqua qu'il était maintenant juste à coter du canapé et poussa Tsuna dessus, qui fit un gémissement de surprise lorsque Reborn se sépara de ses lèvre, coupant tout contacte physique puisque Reborn était encore debout :

« tu es trop impatient, mon amour » fit Reborn en continuant de déboutonner sa chemise, devant les yeux de Tsuna qui loupait pas une seule micro seconde du spectacle. Le model finit par laisser tomber sa chemise par terre puis il fit un sourire ravageur a Tsuna, qui eu pour effet de faire rougir le brun. Tsuna tendis les bras avant de prendre la main de Reborn et de le tirer vers lui, celui rigola un peu alors qu'il atterrissait sur un Tsuna plus qu'impatient que Reborn recouvre à nouveau son corps de ses maind sensuel…ce qui ne tarda pas ! Puis, plus de gémissement, plus de petit cri contenu alors que Reborn avait commencé en enlever la chemise de Tsuna et commencer a titillé les mamelons de Tsuna, alors qu'il embrassait toujours et encore le brun. Et bientôt les doigt de Reborn fur remplacer par la langue et Tsuna gémissea plus encore :

« re… » fit Tsuna en se mordant les lèvres, alors que Reborn continuait son ministère sur les bourgeon sensible de Tsuna. Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de serer les cheveux de Reborn, pas douloureusement, mais bien désespérément pour que le noiraud lui face plus de chose qui lui fessait voire le ciel. et Reborn dut comprendre car il commença à faire passer sa main sous le pantalon qu'il venaient de dégrafer…

« Reborn, s'il te plait… » fit Tsuna les yeux fermer serrant toujours Reborn, et celui-ci fit un sourire

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour… » fit amoureusement et sensuellement Reborn avant de continuer sur sa lancer… ! Soudain, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et fixa le plafond…de sa chambre

. . . . . . . . .

le brun était complètement en vrac dans son lit complètement défait, tout en sueur, les yeux river sur le plafond, encore surprit de son réveil, dans une sorte d'état second, les yeux complètement perdu, les bras étaler en croix dans ses draps froisser… juste un rêve …mais qu'est ce qu'est que ca ! Tsuna se mit à secouer la tête dans l'espoir de chasser de sa tête les images de son meilleur ami qui était en trin de…Tsuna secoua encore plus la tête alors qu'il était dans un état de panique extrême :

« mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec moi ! D'abord les dessins, et maintenant ca ! C'est quoi mon problème » cria Tsuna, dieux merci il n'avait pas de voisin…le brun se leva à demi et passa ses bras contre ses jambes qu'il avait replié contre lui.

« c'était quoi ca…. ? » de questionna lui-même alors qu'il voyait Reborn qui le déshabillait en l'embrasant fougueusement… et puis le pire c'est que Tsuna avait pas du tout est l'air contre…en faite il était assez…Tsuna fut complètement déprimer en une seconde :

« Pourquoi j'avait l'air d'en vouloir plus, et puis j'avait l'air d'aimer ca… » fit il tout bas, alors que les scène se retournait encore et encore dans sa tête, avant de prendre son coussin et de se taper la tête avec :

« haaaa, n'y repense pas, n'y repense pas…. » fit il en enfuissent sa tête dans le doux cousin qui n'avait rien demandé lui. Le brun restât quelques secondes dans le silence avant de relever la tête avec un air désespérer :

« Pourquoi ca veux pas s'enlever de ma tête… » fit il alors qu'il était toujours recroqueviller, le menton poser contre son cousin. Il avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait, penser a plein d'autre truc qui lui passait dans la tête, mais rien n'enlevait les image de la tête, et en faite y en avait qui ce rajoutait : il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la suite de ce qui se serait passer si son reve ne c'était passer.

« arête, arête, arrête, arrête,… » se disait il a lui même désespérément alors qu'il était out rouge de gène en voyant ca se jouer dans ca tête

« mec c'est ton meilleur ami, tu peu pas penser a lui comme ca » essaya t'il de se résonner, mais peu importe combien de fois il se disait ca, l'image dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas la représentation d'amis mais d'amoureux…amoureux ?

« non pas possible » fit Tsuna en se mettent soudainement a rouler sur son lit comme un fou séran toujours son cousin. En faite c'est pas ca qu'il l'avait fait entrer dans une crisse de panique : la penser qu'il formait un beau couple lui avait traversé l'esprit, pire encore il s'était soudainement mit à se dire qu'il voulait gouter les lèvres de Reborn, le vrai pas celui dans son rêve, et puis dans tout le cafouillis de sa tête, il y a avait eu un truc dans le genre : peut être que j'aimerais être comme ca avec Reborn, comme un couple…aimant. Et c'était la que la crise avait débuté ! Puis il finit par se calmer et se recroquevilla en boule à nouveau :

« …et puis Reborn a un amoureux, pourquoi je me met à le voir comme ca, il aime quelque d'autre »…attendez quelqu'un d'autre !Est ce que va veux dire que Tsuna venait de penser que il était jaloux de cette personne, quel quelle soit…nouvelle crisse !

« haaaaaaa, mais comment je peut avoir ce genre de penser ! » cria Tsuna en serrant son cousin contre lui alors qu'il roulait comme un fou sur son lit. Puis il finit par se calmer mais resta allonger les bras en crois.

«si je suis jaloux de la personne qu'aime Reborn, est ce que ca veux dire que …je l'aime » fit il doucement puis il finit par secouer vivement al tête en se cachant la tête sous son cousin :

« Non pas possible…Reborn est mon meilleur ami…ce n'est pas possible autrement, je en peux pas l'aimer comme ca, juste a cause d'un rêve…non ? » se demanda t'il marmonnant dans son cousin. C'est vrai, Reborn était son ami…certes un ami beau gosse, un peu charmeur, beau comme une nuit d'étoile de juillet, les yeux noir comme les abysse les plus profonde, de belle rouflaquette, un physique de rêve, grand, athlétique, muscler,…et puis c'était vraiment un ami intelligent, compréhensif, un ami sérieux et gaie, avec un humour juste parfait, un ami fidele, un ami en tout point parfait, un ami sublime, un ami indispensable, un ami qui a toute les qualité du monde, et puis un ami sexy, bien joueur, un ami taquin, un ami inévitablement attirant, un ami… un ami…, en faite on pouvait lui attribuer tout ce qu'on voulait, il était parfait en tout point… Tsuna avait des yeux rêveur alors qu'il pensait a quel point son ''ami'' était parfait, oui parfait,… parfait en tout point…puis Tsuna réalisa qu'il était en trin de rêver comme une fan girl, et secoua la tête en serrant le cousin :

« Sérieusement qu'est ce qui va pas avec moi… » fit Tsuna tout en murmurant dans son cousin, « je sais très bien qu'il est parfait alors pourquoi ca me fait cette effet la. Ca ne m'as jamais fait avant alors qu'il a toujours été parfait a mes yeux » fit il. Le brun resta la, coucher dans son lit, en torturant son cousin : une petit penser pour lui, réfléchissant a plein de chose, secouant la tête a maint et mainte reprise alors qu'il avait toujours et encore les images de son rêve. le temps passait mais Tsuna avait de plus en plus les idées vague : les images ne le déstabilisait plus mais par contre les sentiments que sa avait réveillé s'agitait dans tout les sens. Et puis Reborn avait un amoureux, un de ses employer qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas penser a son ami de cette façon, ca ne ferait que lui briser le cœur…donc Tsuna avait été résolu à oublier tout cette affaire dérangeante …plus facile dire qu'a faire. Cela fessait plusieurs heurs qu'il s'était réveiller et qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier tout ca. Masi il n'y avait rien à faire…les petits papions de son ventre qui était deux ou trois au début, faibles et ternes, était maintenant des milliers, fort et brillent… et cela brisait le cœur de Tsuna. car a chaque fois qu'il réalisait ses sentiment, peu importe a quelle point il les niait, il se rappelait que Reborn aimait quelqun d'autre et que jamais il ne pourrait partager ses sentiment…et puis le brun se traitait de tout les nom, sérieusement qui pouvait tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami âpres avoir fait un rêve assez humide de lui ? qui pouvait juste âpres ca se sentir comme une lycéenne amoureuse juste âpres un rêve ? qui pourrait bien tomber amoureux de quelqu'un cause d'un rêve, alors qu'il l'avait connu dépit tout petit ! bref Tsuna était partager entre tellement d'émotion divers qu'il en avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, et un peu affecter sa mémoire car pour lui, il n'avait absolument rien de très important qui commençait dans a peine vingt minute, non rien du tout, pas même une petite séance de photo, non pas quinze mannequin a habiller, rien a faire, juste rester la et penser comme un fou…mais c'était malheureusement loin d'être le cas…

Kyoko regarda sa montre avant de soupiré, cela fessait maintenant au moins deux heure que Tsuna aurai du être la ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas

« il doit être encore en trin, de dormir, mais la séance photos va commencer dans un demi heure, est ce que je doit aller le réveiller ? »se questionna t'elle, perdu dans ses penser.

« Qui tu doit aller réveiller » fit une voix et Kyoko se tourna vers l'ascenseur pour voir Anna, Chrome et Haru débarquer dans son bureaux.

« Ah les filles comment aller vous ? » fit la blonde en saluant ses amies, celles-ci hochèrent la tête pour la saluer mais Haru reprit.

« de qui tu parait ? » fit l'assistante, Kyoko soupira

« Du patron, il n'est pas venu ce matin et je pense qu'il doit dormir » fit la blonde et Haná mit sa main sur sa hanche, faussement mecontente :

« quoi, il et déjà dix heurs et des poussière, il devrait déjà être la » fit la comptable, les autres hochèrent la tête, mais Kyoko regarda vers le bureaux de son boss :

« Oui, mais je sais qu'il est très fatiguer en se moment » commença t'elle, « avant-hier il a travaillé jusque a plus d'une heure de matin, et ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit relever chez lui pour retravailler âpres » expliqua la blonde, et chrome soupira a son tour

« On connait toute les habitudes nocturne du patron, mais c'est vrai que ces dernier temps, il travail beaucoup trop » fit elle et les autres hocher la tête.

« Qu'est qu'on fait ? » questionna Haru et Kyoko s'approcha de la fenêtre

« On va léser faire comme ca, Haru, Chrome je vous laisse appeler les gars pour retarder la séance a cette âpres midi, il me semble que i-pin et Fûta n'on rien cette âpres midi, aller les prévenir. Moi je vais léser un message au boss » fit Kyoko et les autre hochèrent la tête puis les filles fut prête à partir

« Ha attendez il faut que l'une d'entre vous aile prévenir les sécurités pour renvoyer les fans girl de l'entrer » fit la blonde, et Haná hocha la tête

« Je m'en occupe » fit-elle, puis chaque une partirent faire ce qui était convenue. Kyoko prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et attendit que ca sonne.

Dans le bâtiment voisin, dans la chambre de Tsuna, un téléphone sonna, fessant releva la tête du brun de son lit. Mais Tsuna n'avait pas envi d'y répondre alors il laissa sonner son téléphone. Non il ne dormait pas comme l'avait supposé sa secrétaire, il n'avait juste pas envi de se lever, perdu dans ses penser. Les sonneries s'arrêtèrent et la messagerie commença :

« Bonjour patron, c'est Kyoko » commença la voix de la blonde a travers le combiner, et Tsuna eu des yeux terrifier lorsque toute ses obligations revenait dans sa tête, il commença à paniquer en se disant qu'il était méga en retard, alors qu'il se leva et prit a la hâte une chemise, mais écoutait comme même la suite du message d'une oreille :

« je pensait bien tomber sur votre messagerie. Je voulais vous prévenir que j'avait reculé la séance a cet après midi » fit elle et Tsuna s'arrêta alors qu'il était en trin d'essayer de mettre la dite chemise, puis il s'approcha du téléphone :

« je pense que vous avez besoin de plus de repos, c'est la raison pour la quelle j'ai prit cette mesure, je sais que nous somme en retard sur notre planning, mais cela me semble juste vu la situation » fit Kyoko, et Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant : sa secrétaire était vraiment tellement attentionner avec lui.

« Reposer vous bien, patron. La séance est a deux heure et demi, je pense que d'ici la vous serer réveiller et aurait eu mon message » termina la voix de Kyoko avant que celle du téléphone lui propose d'effacer le message de le sauvegarder, de le…mais Tsuna n'écoutait déjà plus la voix ennuyeuse et s'était rallonger sur son lit, les yeux vagues. Cela allait lui permettre de mettre toute ses idées au claire, puis il se réprimanda d'avoir oublié son travail et d'avoir retardé tout le monde juste a cause de ses affères personnel…

Kyoko soupira en raccrochant le téléphone, puis elle dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quelque étage plus bas, c'est Haru et Chrome qui était au bout de leurs téléphones, dans leurs bureaux partager. Elle s'état diviser en deux pour faire plus vite, et il avait aussi fallut rappeler le chauffeur qui allait chercher les mannequins. Bref Haru avait déjà appelé cinq model, dont deux couple donc sa comptait double alors que Chrome était a son sixième appelle, mais pour l'instant elle prenait du retard car c'était Reborn qu'elle avait a l'appareil, et celui-ci arrêtait pas du lui poser des questions, s'inquiétant pour son ami :

« Reborn -San, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas malade, juste fatiguer » fit chrome en se répétant, elle pu entendre Reborn soupirer de l'autre coter

« ca ne lui ressemble pas d'agir comme ca, il doit y avoir un truc qui ne vas pas » fit le model et chrome soupira

« je ne peut pas savoir, je ne connait pas assez personnellement le boss pour ca, mais je suis sur qu'il va bien, il a juste besoin de repos » fit chrome, mais elle rajoutât avant que Reborn ne puisse parler « moi aussi je m'inquiette mais, cela ne fait rien avancer, on verra bien cet après midi. J'ai besoin de téléphoner au autre Reborn-San, s'il vous plait » fit chrome et Reborn soupira

« très bien, je verrait ca cet après midi, excuse moi chrome, je me suis léser emporter » fit le model et chrome fit un sourire :

« non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, a tout a l'heure, fit elle, puis elle raccrocha.

« un peu de difficulté ? » fit Haru avant de recomposer un autre numéro, Chrome hocha la tête puis fit de même que sa collègue

« allo, Mammon-San, oui c'est Haru… » fit l'assistante et Chrome fit de même:

« oui Mosca, c'est chrome… » fit elle, et toute les deux finir de faire les appels ...

Anna était descendue à l'accueil, et avait parlé au chef de sécurité. Elle était maintenant debout dans le fond de la pièce qui serait d'entrer au publique, alors qu'elle regardait par les grande baies vitrées de la pièce, les gardes de sécurités repousser les fans girl, et les convaincre de partir, car la séance avait reculé. Et les fans girl protestait en voulant savoir l'heure de la suivante…bref Haná regardait se spectacle habituel alors qu'elle entendis des pas arriver vers elle :

« alors misions accompli » fit Haru en arrivant avec chrome, Haná hocha la tête alors que les deux filles se joignirent à elle. Les trois discutèrent un peu avant que Kyoko arrive à son tour :

« ha Kyoko, ca été ? » fit Hanna lorsque elle vi la secrétaire, celle-ci hocha la tête avant de répondre :

« oui très bien, merci les filles » fit elle avant de regarder les quelques fa grils qui restait.

« de rien » répondirent t elle en cœur alors que Kyoko fit un sourire :

« encor une chose Haru, Chrome» fit elle en se tournant vers les filles, « nous devon ranger et triller les nouvelle tenu qu'as fait le parton » fit la secrétaire, les deux hochèrent la tête, après tout c'était leur bouleaux, mais Kyoko aimait bien les aider pour faire ca.

« Hanna est ce que tu veux te joindre a nous, même si ce n'est pas ton rôle, je sais que tu aime faire ca » fit le blonde en regardant la comptable. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire impatient. En effet Haná aussi aimait faire cela. En faite les quatres amies passait toujours un très bon moment à faire ca…les quatres décidèrent donc de se diriger vers le bureau/atelier de leur patrons. Les filles rentèrent dans la dite pièce, et Kyoko alla tirer le rideau alors que les filles attendait avec curiosité de voir l'état dans le quel serait la pièce, après tout elles étaient habituer, c'était presque toujours elles qui la rangeait après les crises d'inspiration de leur patron. Le rideau fut tirer et les filles soupiraient : elles avaient vu pire ! en effet Reborn avait un peu rangé le bureaux la dernière fois… Kyoko regarda ses amies avant de remonter ses manches

« au boulot ! » fit elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau qui était recouverte de textile, les autres firent de même et s'attaquèrent au bazarre. Puis les rire s'en suivirent, des cris de fan girl lorsque elle découvrait une tenu nouvelle qu'elle aimait trop, en faite les fille aimait vraiment ranger le bureaux du patron, elles se sentait comme cela privilégier, elles pouvait voir les croquis original, découvrir les tenu alors que celle-ci sortait en magasin que dans une semaine, cela les fessait penser aux pauvres filles qui attendait patiemment devant la boutique alors que elles savait déjà ce qui allait être a la mode…elles avaient l'impression de faire les boutiques ensembles. Car derrière leur masque parfait d'employer elles étaient toute les trois, des fan-girl accomplie, et certainement les fans les plus grandes de Tsuna, âpres nana… bref elle adorait faire ca…et Tsuna était plus qu'heureux lorsqu'il voyait qu'elles prenaient tent de plaisir a faire ca, et en prime son bureaux était tout le temps ranger comme ca ! Haru était en trin de ranger tout les croquis dans les classeurs prévu a cette effet lorsque elle vit certains dessins…

« kyaaaaaaaaa » fit elle toute rouge, alertant tout de suite les autres. Celle ci vénèrent au près de leur amie pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé :

« qu'y a-t-il, Haru » fit Kyoko, et son amie tendit les dessins au autres, qui rougirent aussitôt après avoir prit connaissance des documents. Un silence passa avant que Chrome tente de parler :

« Hum …a votre avis,… ou est ce qu'on peu les classer ces dessins, par ce que ca correspond a aucune des catégories… » fit elle en montrant l'étagère ou était classer tout les classeur a croquis, ranger par '' pantalon, chemise, haut, été, hiver, accessoire…'' les autres en surent quoi répondre et Kyoko décida de laisser de coter ces ''charmant croquis'' avant de continuer à rouler tout les rouleau dérouler de tissu. Hanna alla ouvrier la mallette a accessoire avant de ranger une bonne dizaine d'entre eux qui trainait autour de la salle, montre, écharpe, collier, chapeau,…les filles s'occupèrent de ranger jusqu'a ce que ca brille alors que une bonne heure avait passé. Haru passa son bras sur son front en regardant la salle circulaire :

« piouuu, enfin, c'est terminer » fit elle et les fille hochèrent la tête

« oui, il était temps » fit « Hanna alors que Chrome tait en trin de tirer le rideaux

« au faite, qu'est ce qu'ont fait de ca ? » fit Kyoko, et les filles rougirent à nouveau, elle tenait dans sa main les croquis de Reborn, les fille réfléchissèrent avant que Kyoko ne le posse sur le bureaux de Tsuna :

« je vais le mettre la, on verra bien se que Tsuna veut en faire » fit elle puis elle alla vers ses amies :

« je me demande comme même pourquoi le bossu avait ca dans son bureaux ? » fit chrome pensive

« et pourquoi il la dessiner, surtout : on ne dessine pas un des mec les plus beau de la tête dans des position aussi oser juste comme ca… » fit remarquer Hanna alors que les filles était sortit et allait vers l'ascenseur. Haru réfléchisa alors qu'elle poussa les boutons

« dite vous penser que ce serait pour… » Commença-t-elle avant de pencher à l'oreille des filles, même si elles étaient seul dans l'ascenseur, « …fantasmé sur Reborn que le boss à dessiner ca… ? » fit l'assistante toute rouge, et les autre le devenirent aussitôt en secouant la tête pour chasser les idée perverse de leur cerveau de fan girl corrompu…après avoir calmer leurs rougissement et leurs idées, les filles étaient arriver quelques étages plus bas, et se dirigèrent vers la cafeteria, bien décider a remplir le creux de leur ventre, tout en discutant entre elle :

« N'en pèche, la robe jaune de tout a l'heure était magnifique » fit Haná

« Oui, mais vous avez vu la bleu nuit avec ses manche en dentelle » fit chrome alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle de restauration…

« Oui et on a de la chance que Tsuna puisse en faire rien que pour nous si on lui demande, âpres tout ca a des avantages de travailler dans cette compagnie, en plus de pouvoir faire la fan girl en toute discrétion bien sur… » fit Haru en clignant des yeux, et les trois autres lui retournèrent les geste discrètement, pour pas que les autres employer les voient…

. . .

Et voila

J'espère que ca vous a plu.

J'ai un doute pour le rating, peut être est t'il pas assez ''haut''. Dite le moi si vous trouver que ca mérite un autre rating, et je changerait... je doit avouer que j'ai toujours du mal a déterminer le rating pour mes histoire, mais bref...

Je met la partie 2 tout de suite,

bye bye


	5. Chapitre 4, partie 2

Hey,

Voila la suite, bonne lecture

Reborn en m'appartiens pas ni auncun des personnages

chapitre 4, part 2:

. . .

Midi passa très vite, puis une heure, puis une heure été demi, puis deux heure, et Tsuna daigna enfin apparaitre dans la boite, le personnel qu'il croisa le saluèrent, et il fit de même. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal, cachant à la perfection ses problèmes et ses doutes, agissant comme d'habitude…certain le félicitèrent pour son look, d'autre le regardaient en espérant pourvoir copier sa mode… : il était vêtu un pantalon slim noir en cuire brillant, vraiment très slim qui serait toute ses jambe, dons ses fesse, mettant bien en valeur ses forme fine. Puis il avait un t-shirt noir cintrer qui collait a ses muscle avec un motif orange soutenant un quelque conque groupe de rock avec leur nom en plein milieux du t-shirt, accompagner de tête de mort, d'étoile, et de micro. Il avait opté pour des longue mitaine noir qui montait jusque au coude avec une petite fantaisie : du verni orange sur ses ongle…comme vous l'aviez déjà remarquer Tsuna aimait avoir un look un peu efféminé, et il y avait toujours sur ses propre tenu un petit détail féminin…mais bref il était sublime comme ca, avec son beau visage et sa coiffure singulière, et ce petit coter Rebel lui allait à merveille contrastant très bien avec son visage d'ange…

il arriva a son bureaux et salua Kyoko qui se le va lorsque elle vu son patron sortir de l'ascenseur :

« Bonjours patron vous vous étés bien reposer ? » fit elle aussitôt, Tsuna hocha la tête en arrivant a son niveau :

« oui, Kyoko. Merci beaucoup pour ce matin, j'ai eu ton message. Tu as bien fait » fit Tsuna, puis il partit pour aller son a son bureaux. Kyoko le regarda partir mais ne pu retenir un :

« patron !? » fit elle et Tsuna se retourna en faisant un petit bruit pour quelle continu :

« le look » fit elle, et Tsuna la regarda, « im-pe-ca-ble » rajouta t'elle en fessant un petit signa a son patron, celui-ci souria en remerciant sa secrétaire

« on aurait envi de vous mangé tout cru dans cette tenu » fit-elle, et c'était absolument vrai, et Tsuna rigola :

« et bien pourtant ce n'est pas volontaire, croie moi. J'ai prit les premiers trucs qui venait en m'habillant tout a l'heure » fit il

« et bien ca prouve que même inconsciemment vous êtes douer pour faire un style parfait » fit la secrétaire et Tsuna la remercia avant de renter dans son bureaux. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit tout ranger. Il alla se mettre derrière son bureaux pour prendre un dossier dans son tiroir lorsque il vu les croquis. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et puis plus d'image lui venir en tête et Tsuna s'empressa de ranger ses croquis loin de ses yeux :

« n'y repense pas, après tout le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour stabiliser tes penses ce n'est pas le moment » fit il tout bas, il avait tellement bien chassé ses penser que le faite que les filles est pu voir un truc aussi embarrassant ne lui vient même pas, et je suis sur qu'il serait très gêner si il en avait prit conscience.

Tsuna ressorti une fois qu'il avait prit ce qu'il fallait et alla en direction du studio, non sans avoir remercier Kyoko pour le rangement au passage. Puis une fois la bas il salua i-pin et Fûta en s'excusant pour ce matin, bien sur les photographes lui pardonnèrent. Puis les deux assistantes arrivèrent a leur tour avec cinq autres employés et ils poussaient chacun une longue penderie mobile ou était déjà plein de house de vêtement qui se balançait au rythme des pas du pousseur. Tsuna salua les filles en les remerciant et en s'excusant puis il se mit au travail alors que d'autre employer arrivait avec d'autre caisse, et d'autre penderies. Dieux merci Tsuna avait déjà fait les assemblage le jour d'avant en attendendent Reborn avant qu'ils aillent à al ville. Du coup il avait déjà fait tout le travail, mais cela n'empêchait pas de vérifier sur l'assemblage était toujours bien. Et puis de maintenir son cerveaux et ses mains occuper était un bon moyen pour ne pas penser a Reborn. Mais cela ne dura pas car, une fois encor des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir et Tsuna eu les mains qui se crispèrent sur la veste qu'il était en trin de regarder :

« n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas » se murmura t'il, « l'homme que tu va voir es uniquement la pour des raison professionnel, n'y pensa pas. C'est ton meilleur ami, et un mannequin, il est la pour travail, n'y pensa pas de cette façon » se répétait t'il comme un mantra, mais ca avait eu l'aire de marcher car lorsque les portes s'ouvrit et que les quinze mannequin firent leur entrer bruyante, Tsuna ne broncha pas lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus beaux d'entre eux…Tsuna soupira longuement avant d'aller les saluer, toujours en se concentrant pour être sur que si il croissait le regard de Reborn, il ne face rie de bizarre, ni ne pense a quelque chose e bizarre…

« Bonjour mina » fit Tsuna et les autres le saluèrent a leur tour, « tout d'abords je suis désoler pour ce matin » fit Tsuna alors que dans la tête de chaque homme il y avait un truc dans le genre, ''c'est moi ou il est vraiment beau comme ca… ?'' mais Reborn avait eu un truc plus approfondit, si on peut dire : ''dieux qu'il est sexy comme ca, c'est moi ou ce pantalon met vraiment trop bien en valeur ses fesse,…'' et oui le physique avait d'abord été remarqué mais bien vite les question se posèrent dans la tête de Reborn, du genre : est ce qu'il va bien ? A-t-il récupéré de sa fatigue ?…

« oui Reborn je vais très bien, je t'assure, désoler de t'avoir inquiéter « fit Tsuna avec un masque parfait bien que le faite que Reborn se soit inquiéter pour lui avait un tant soit peu remuer son cœur, quant a Reborn il regardait Tsuna avec les yeux qui clignotait, comment avait t'il… ? ha attendez est ce qu'il avait pensé a voix haute ? bref le brun était en trin d'expliquer le programme du jour alors que Reborn était, n'aillons pas honte de le dire, en trin de mater carrément son amoureux et sa tenu très serer. Mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul, je croit que les autres avait bien remarqué le phyisique alléchant de Tsuna, bien que les couples ne s'en était pas plus intéresser que ca, Reborn ne pu retenir un sentiment de possessivité lorsqu' il tombas sur Lussuria qui était en trin de se dandiner en regardant le brun. Reborn soupira, s'approcha de son compatriote, et posa sa main sur sa tête pour la lui tourner la pour qu'il regarde plutôt Levi… bien sur Lussuria lui demanda pourquoi il fessait ca, bien que ca ne le gênait pas de regarder les belle fesse de Levi, Reborn lui inventant une excuse, se maudissant pour avoir agit comme ca, après tout Tsuna n'était pas a lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien ses sentiment amoureux le poussait à faire des choses stupides. les deux partir dans une discutions inintéressante. Ecoutons plutôt ce que Tsuna était en trin de faire.

« comme je vous l'avait dit il y a quelque temps, je voudrait essayer un nouveaux concept qui consiste à faire des photo par couple C'est très courant que des model pose en couple hétéro, alors pourquoi les gay ne peuvent t'il pas en faire de même…, je sais que ca n'a jamais été fait pour des couples homo, mais je veux essayer et au diable les homophobes, il n'auront qu'as ce trouver d'autres catalogues de pub. donc ceux qui avait été d'accord pour vous afficher comme ca, on va commencer » fit Tsuna. en effet Tsuna était quelqu'un de très militent avec les mouvement homosexuel, et il avait trouvé ca pour les soutenir a sa façon. Les mannequins avait tous été très enthousiaste, et tous les quatre couples avait été d'accords pour s'afficher comme tel, et de toute façon, tout le publique était au courant pour les relations des un et des autre…mais Tsuna ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de trop grand directement, donc il n'y aurait rien d'obscène, a vrai dire Tsuna n'avait même pas prévu de baiser : les gars ne ferrait que se tenir la main, ou s'enlacer dans divers décors…

« Bon on va commencer, bel, Fran, je commence avec vous » fit il et les deux prirent leurs tenus pour aller se changer avant que Tsuna ne continu :

« Ensuite Hibari, Mukuro, préparer vous vous serer les suivant… » fit Tsuna alors que tout le monde s'afférait pour préparer correctement les idoles. Tout ceux qui ne posait pas encore , c'était assit sur des canapé, en regardant leurs camarades qui passait sous l'œil de Tsuna , puis sous les flash, alors qu'ilss discutait entre eux, donnant leurs avis sur les nouvelles tenu de Tsuna…le travail allait comme d'habitude, mais Reborn avait remarquer que Tsuna était plus exigent qu'a la normal, et il remodifiait plus les tenu, bien sur c'était infirme et il fallait vraiment bien connaitre Tsuna pour voir ca, ce que Reborn était . Puis il y avait quelque autre petit truc qui avait fait lever sourcil parfaitement dessiné de Reborn ben que les autre ne s'en apercevait pas :

« non Hibari, la veste, ne vas pas bien avec le pantalon de Mukuro, Haru apport moi la bleu » fit Tsuna, et oui : autres difficultés de prendre des couples : il fallait que ca aille bien selon deux personnes, et des fois c'était dur. Haru arriva avec la dite veste et Tsuna la passa sur Hibari alors que Mukuro regardait son petit ami se faire habiller. Tsuna s'éloigna un peu pour juger mais secoua la tête,

« Haru, la marron, la noir, et chrome apporte moi le lot de montre numéro quatre si vous plait les fille » fit Tsuna alors que Hibari enlevait la veste. Les filles revenirent tout de suite avec les articles demander…Tsuna rectifia la tenu d'Hibari

« Mukuro essaye les montre si' te plait, celle que tu porte ne va pas avec ta tenu » fit il alors qu'il mettait correctement la veste de l'autre… au bout d'une minute, Tsuna ressui à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant et les jugea apte a être photographier, puis Tsuna jugea Yamamoto et Gokudera.

« Ok, alors les garçon…voyons voir » fit il en regardant les deux model devant lui.

« hum…les fille, il me faut les autres chapeaux en feutre et en pailles et les ceinture large en cuire du lot six, plus un collier a plume, il me semble qu'on en a un dans tout les accessoires » fit le brun. grossièrement, les deux avait un style gypses assez class mais simple : veste ouverte, t-shirt blanc, pantalon simple, chapeau, foulard, et quelque collier…les filles donnèrent les accessoires a Tsuna.

« ok alors, Gokudera, le collier c'est pour toi, et il faut que tu change de ceinture, prend la trois du lot, quand a Yamamoto, il y a juste le chapeau à changer… » fit-il puis il s'éloigna, « hum…oui parfait » fit il et ils partirent pour l'étape d'après…bref tout ses petits détails avait rendu septique Reborn, c'était tres rare que Tsuna remodifie ses composition a se point, et plus ca allait plus ca amplifiait a chaque fois… décidément quelle que chose n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami, Reborn pouvait le voir, et les autres commençait aussi à se douter de quelque chose… et ca continuait :

« ok Squalo, et Xanxus cet fois,…hum voyons…déjà il faut une veste en cuire pour Xanxus, Haru passe moi celle avec les fermetures éclaire » fit Tsuna, « ok merci, et pour la suite, le foulard de Squalo va pas, les fille qu'est ce qu'on a dans les foulard avec des frange, un camaïeux de bleu se serait parfait » fit le brun et chrome lui présenta un

« Bossu celui la ? » demanda t'elle, Tsuna hocha la tète avant de le mettre sur l'argenté alors que Xanxus et Squalo c'était regarder discrètement, oui eux aussi avait commencé à remarquer le comportent bizarre du styliste.

« Non, trop terne, on a quoi d'autre » fit il alors qu'il positionnait correctement la veste sur Xanxus, mais ce qu'il fessait n'avait pas l'aire de lui plaire

« rien dans les bleu, il y a du rouge ou du violet dans ce style » fit-elle et Tsuna secoua la tête :

« non ca va pas, retire la veste, Xanxus, il faut que tu la porte sur l'épaule, et le rouge n'ira pas, tant pit passe moi l'écharpe de l'ensemble sept de Lambo, elle ira bien avec » fit Tsuna, aussitôt tous froncèrent légèrement les yeux jamais Tsuna n'avait encore mélanger des ensemble, il prenait toujours les articles en plus qui était prévu pour ca… Chrome ne pu protester, et alla chercher l'écharpe, sur le canapé tous s'échangèrent un regard, curieux et d'incompréhension.

« C'est bizarre, Tsuna ne remodifie jamais ses ensemble d'habitude » fit Mammon en chuchotant alors que Gola hocha la tête, s'exprimant par le langage des signe a ses camarade. Grossièrement il avait dit :

« je suis d'accords, et puis il y a eu ce matin aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier, il doit avoir un truc qui ne tourne pas rond dans la tête de Tsuna, c'est très rare qu'il soit trop fatiguer pour travailler » avait dit Gola, Lambo hocha la tête alors qu'il voyait que, les couples qui était en trin de travailler était en trin de se poser la même question, alors que le cicle avait reprit et bel et fran était trin de reparser…

« oui, ou alors c'est vraiment parce qu'il a travaillé non stop pendant une semaine, mais ce n'est pas le cas la. Donc y a pas de raison qu'il est dormit au point que les filles nous appel pour retarder la séance » fit il pensif, ils continuèrent de discuter alors que d'autre roulement se fessait entre les couples. Et tsuna remodifiait de pus en plus les tenus… Mais bientôt les autres terminaient la session couple et était en trin de venir s'assoir sur les canapés avec les autres pendant que Tsuna était allé vérifier les photos avec les photographes.

« Dite, vous avez remarqué » fit aussitôt Gokudera après s'être assit, tous hochèrent la tête, voyant qu'ils étêtent tous sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« C'est bizarre vous en trouver pas » fit Mukuro alors qu'il tenait la main de son chéri, celui ici continua :

« Pour temps, nous l'avons vu hier, il semblai aller très bien » fit Hibari et les autres le regardèrent, Reborn était plus que d'accord avec eux mais gardait le silence, plonger dans ses réflexions et ses sentiments : sa l'inquiétait plus que ne le voulait de voir Tsuna comme cela…

« peut être a-t-il eu un événement personnel qui la bouleverser, vous en pensez pas, et puis peut être qu'il essaye de le cacher mais il ne doit pas s'apercevoir que sa modifie son comportement » proposa doucement Lambo, si seulement il savait a quelque point il était juste… !

« C'est vrai, qu'on sent qu'il devient tendu et un peu stresser avec les minutes. Nous savons tous qu'il est exigent pour le résultat, et qu'il aime composer des tenu parfaite, mais généralement il les compose parfaitement sans nous, c'est rare qu'il doivent les modifier, et cela doit l'énerver » fit Lussuria, les autre hochèrent encore la tête en silence, c'est vrai qu'il y avait un fond d'énervement qui commençait a naitre au sain de Tsuna, et dieux qu'est ce que c'était rare que le brun soit en colère : même lorsque ses mannequin fessait les andouille, déchirait ses tenu, se bagarrait, il ne s'énervait jamais ou alors que n'était pas sérieusement.

« t'en pense quoi Reborn, après tout c'est toit qui le connait le mieux » fit Xanxus en regardant le noiraud. Un silence s'en suivit et chacun attendit ce qu'allait dire Reborn, il se passa quelques secondes avant que le noiraud soupir :

« je ne sais pas trop. Depuis le temps que je le connais, je les très rarement vu comme ca. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il avait une très grosse chose qui le tourmentait les méninges. Par exemple, lorsque ont avaient des examens il était tellement stresser qu'il ne pouvait plus coudre, mais rien de rein même pas un bouton » fit Reborn et les autres furent étonner :

« Sérieux ? fit bel et Reborn soupira en hochant la tête :

« Oui, il devait incapable de quoi que se soit, perdant touts ses moyen. Et puis lorsque les examen passait il redevenait normal, se remettait a coudre et a dessiner comme si de rien était…ca arrivait des fois avant les concours enfin surtout les premier car après c'est passer progressivement lorsque j'ai réussi a refaire monter son estime de soi … ce qui m'étonne c'est que dans le cas pressant, il n'y a rein, a ma connaissance, qui puisse le perturber ainsi, et comme l'as dit Hibari hier il allait très bien, je n'ai rien remarquer d'inhabituel qui pourrait expliquer ca… » fit Reborn, et les autres soupirèrent a leur tour.

« donc une chose est sur, il c'est passer quelque chose entre hier et aujourd'hui, quelque chose qu'il la perturber, dont il nous en a pas parlé » fit Levi pour résumer. Puis Fran remarqua que Tsuna avait finit avec les photographes et revenait par la, il fit passer le message aux autres, pour pas que Tsuna entende leurs conversations :

« Bon ca va être a nous, a l'extrême » fit Ryohei en se levant, les autre protestaient un peu, mais plus comme ca que sérieusement, et se levèrent a leur tour

« ouai et ba bon courage ! Parce que si Tsuna est comme ca aussi avec vous, et ben il va vous en falloir » fit bel avec un sourire moqueur, les autres le regardèrent avant d'y aller. Puis une fois qu'ils furent partit, il rajoutât :

« D'autant plus que si j'en crois mon cerveaux brillant, ca ne va que en grandissant, on a eu de la chance de passer avant… ushishsihsi » fit bel, et Xanxus protesta :

« tch, on n'a pas besoin de ton cerveaux brillant pour voir ca, stupide déchet» fit l'homme alors qu'il regardait de loin comment ca allait se passer pour les autres.

« Comment tu as osé m'appeler » fit bel et Fran répondit impassible comme toujours :

« Bel, arrête ca, t'est flippant » fit il

« Hey, vous aller arrêter un peu j'essaye de savoir ce que dit Tsuna » fit Gokudera en réprimandant les autres

« Maa, Gokudera raison… » Commença Yamamoto mais il fut couper par Squalo

« voiiii, la ferme, vous tous… » fit il et les autres reprirent de plus belle alors que Hibari se demandait une fois de plus pourquoi il restait dans un endroit ou il y avait autant de monde et qui était autant agiter lui qui aimait le calme et la solitude, et puis son amant ne fessait rien pour arranger ca : il était en trin de se disputer avec Gokudera…

Comme quoi, ils restaient malgré tout des personnes extrêmement bruyantes, tapageuses, et bordeliques…mais ils savaient aussi être attentif aux autres lorsque il le fallait. Les dernières minutes le prouvait bien…tous s'étaient inquiéter pour leur ami, et même si il n'avait pas du tout l'aire d'être inattentif envers les un les autre, c'était loin d'être le cas, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu déterminer que quelque chose clochait avec Tsuna, et pour bien le prouver : les petit employer qui passait par la ou qui aidait les photographe ne c'était aperçu de rien, connaissant pas assez le boss pour ca… mais bref, les gars avait réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, a ce calmer et regardait maintient le styliste habiller leurs confrères. C'était Mammon qui passait en se moment :

« Haru, la coupe de son t-shirt ne va pas avec le pantalon, il me faudrait plutôt le bleu de la section trois, et prend le lot de montre aussi, celle qu'il a n'est pas assez raffiner » fit Tsuna alors qu'il était en trin d'arranger le model, puis il fit les rectifications et contempla.

« Hum…oui ca va, mais il y a encor un truc … » fit il en réfléchissant, la main sous le menton, « ha je sais, les filles, ont a encor les petite boucle d'oreille noir, celle en forme de goute d'eau… » Demanda le model, chrome les apporta et Tsuna en tendit une a son model :

« tien Mammon, une seul métra plus en valeur le reste, que si tu en met deux » fit Tsuna, Mammon obtempéra sans rien dire et partit vers les photographes. Puis se fut Levi qui passa, et étrangement, Tsuna ne lui trouva pas trop de chose à changer, sauf un chapeau. Ce fut donc vite fait. Lambo n'eu pas cette chance, puisque il manquait déjà une pièce de son ensemble :

« bon premièrement il faut un truc autour du cou, en faite j'ai bien fait de donner l'écharpe a Squalo, elle aurait été trop lourde , il faut un truc plus léger comme un foulard…chrome le foulard violet que tu m'as montrer tout a heure sera parfait, mais il faut d'autre botte, qu'est ce qu'on n'as avec des lacets » fit Tsuna alors que les deux fille revenir avec les article, Tsuna choisissa des longues bottes avec des lacets larges et regarda Lambo âpres l'avoir arranger

« ok, au suivant » fit-il. Mais contrairement a d'habitude, la chaine ne fonctionnait pas bien, comme Tsuna prenait plus de temps, ca retardait les photographe qui avait déjà finit avec le précédant mannequin, et il y en avait trop qui attendait de se faire juger…Ryohei s'avança avant d'être observer sous toute les couture.

« bon…voyons voire…Haru apporte moi plus de petit bracelet simple, et il me faut aussi un autre sac, celui la n'est pas adapter au look » fit Tsuna,

« oui boss » firent les fille avant de fouiller dans la boite à accessoire. Puis elles allèrent accrocher les bracelets demander au poignet du model…

« et il faut une chaine pour la ceinturé » fi Tsuna, et enfin Ryohei pu partir pour les photo…ce fut au tour de Lussuria, et Tsuna n'eu même pas besoin de regarder :

« déjà la veste, ca ne va pas, les fille, il faut une plus longue et plus fantaisiste, le simple ne va pas a Lussuria, pareil pour les bottes, quelque chose avec plus de fantaisie, et au nivaux des bijoux, prenez l'ensemble que j'avait prévu pour Gola, il lui ira mieux… ! » fit Tsuna et les filles répartirent vers la malle des accessoire pour trouver de quoi satisfaire le patron, mais elle commençait a fatiguer : certes, c'était leur boulot de courir dans tout les sens, accourant des le moindre petite désire de leur patrons, mais aujourd'hui c'était bine plus intense que d'habitude…

« boss, cette veste ? » fit Haru en montrant un veste marron avec une coupe droite, Tsuna secoua la tête alors que Lussuria se demandait ce qu'allait lui faire maitre le boss, priant pour que ca respect ses gout…mais il s'avait pertinemment que le styliste les connaissait, en voila la preuve :

« Non, pas assez efféminer, il faut une veste centrer a la taille pour mettre les forme de Lussuria en valeur » fit t'il Tsuna alors que chrome lui proposa des bottes qui lui convenir. Lussuria quand a lui était comptant que Tsuna avait remarqué ses forme et était en trin de se dandiner sur place en murmurèrent des trucs incompréhensible, compliquant un peu la tache de chrome qui était en trin de lui mettre les bijoux…

« ok cette fois ca va » fit Tsuna en prenant la veste et l'ajusta comme il faut sur Lussuria qui était ravie de porter des bijoux…aucune critique s'il vous plait, chacun ses gouts…

« bon, qui y reste…Gola c'est a toi » fit Tsuna alors que seul lui et Reborn restait pour le premier tour, Reborn était déjà prés a être contrôler, puisque Tsuna avait du retard, mais c'était délibérer que Tsuna ne les pas prit, il voulait éviter de faire une gourde, et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir lorsque c'est Reborn quoi allait être devant lui, lorsque il allait devoir le toucher, lorsque il devra le regarder,…alors pour l'instant il priait pour que le moment avec Gola soit le plus long possible. Malheureusement, il n'y eu pas grand-chose à rectifier sur le mannequin et celui ci partit vers les photos.

« Reborn c'est à toi… » fit Tsuna et Reborn pu noter un petit changement dans la voix. Alors que Tsuna était en trin de se maudire d'avoir eu un saut d'émotion lorsque il a prononcé ce nom…le mannequin s'avança et se posta devant Tsuna en observant celui-ci pour trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas, car c'était une évidence maintenant : quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la seul chose que Reborn pu noter c'est que Tsuna ne commença ca pas tout de suite a demander tel ou tel pièce a ses assistante, en faite il n'avait rien commencé du tout, il n'avait même pas regardé la tenu de Reborn. Mais le mannequin avait pu voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger, signalant qu'il avait avalé sa salive. Reborn pu également noté que les autres avait eu aussi été étonné par l'action, ou l'inaction plus précisément, de Tsuna

« Hem…alors par quoi commencer » fit Tsuna en posant enfin ses yeux sur le mannequin, mais aussitôt des images non désirer venir semer le trouble dans son esprit, et il ne pu continuer sa phrase. Dieux merci il n'avait pas rougie, merci a l'entraînement de se matin qu'il avait fait, mais il en avait tout de même été troublé, et Reborn le vit :

« Tsuna ca va ? » fit Reborn en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, mauvaise idées, car maintenant Tsuna avait son contacte sur lui et il ne pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, et de se réprimer mentalement pour ca…

« Oui…oui ca va très bien ne t'inquiète pas » fit il mais Reborn ne fut pas convaincu, les autres non plus d'ailleurs : le changement avait été si brutal que tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait : il était passé de stresser, stricte et agacer a doux, hésitant et troubler. Tsuna réussi à chasser ses images et se contenta de regardez vite faite le model pour pas que les images reviennent, mais il pu quand même voir ce qui n'allait pas :

« … les filles…il faut changer de veste, et le chapeau ne conviens pas … » réussi t'il a dire, les filles allèrent chercher les articles toujours étonnée par l'hésitation dans la vois de Tsuna. Jusque ici ca avait été une voix et un ton plutôt autoritaire, stricte et presser, mais la on aurait dit que Tsuna ne savais pas ce qu'il fessait, qu'il était indécis, …Haru lui ramena une veste et Tsuna la prit, mais ne pu aller plus loin. Bizarre normalement il devrait déjà être en trin de la passer sur le mannequin, oui sauf que la il s'agissait de Reborn, et il y avait blocage…Tsuna expira à fond mais en étant assez discret, seul Reborn qui était assez près l'avait vu, et se décida à passer la veste sur Reborn, mais celui-ci pu voir qu'il avait les mains qui tremblait légèrement et il y avait un peu de malaise dans ses gestes. Et cela ne pu que déconcerter Reborn d'avantage : jamais Tsuna avait les main qui tremblait pour lui passer un vêtement, et jamais il avait été mal a l'aise…mais il ne dit rien et la veste finit par être mise, ouf…une étape de faite, maintenant le plus dure il fallait ''lisser'' la veste, passer ses mains sur le tissu pour bien le mettre, enlever les faut plis. Le brun commença par le col et le lissa vers la bas mais ses mains tremblai tellement et était tellement lente que Reborn n'y tien plus :

« tu es sur que ca va tu es étrange depuis un certain temps » fit il, Tsuna soupira, alors il n'avait pas réussi à la cacher hein ? Peut importe combien il essayait, il n'arrivait pas a agir normalement,…Tsuna voulu répondre et il leva les yeux, qu'il avait gardé baiser tout se temps la, de peur de voir le visage de Reborn, et regarda le model. Grave erreur car il tomba sur un visage d'ange, des yeux magnifique, une peau blanche comme la neige, des levres parfaite,…Tsuna se stoppas net dans son geste et avait les yeux fixer sur Reborn, les mains poser sur sa poitrine, les yeux vague, et le cœur battant a la chamade. Mais Reborn aussi avait sentit son cœur faire des sciènes lorsque les yeux marron de Tsuna s'était encrer dans les siens. Tsuna ne pouvait se défaire de ses magnifique orbe noir, et il revoyait dans sa tète les images qu'il avait vu lorsque les yeux de Reborn lui disait son amour, le fessant perdre la tète ave ces douces caresses, et ses doux mots…A grand mal, Tsuna parvenu à baiser les yeux et les posa sur les lèvres parfaite et légèrement entrouvert de Reborn. Seconde erreur car maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était y gouter, ils étaient tellement proche, il n'y avait même pas vingt centimètre en eux, vingt petit centimètre et il pourrait répondre a la quêtions qui hante son esprit depuis ce matin : quelle était le gout des lèvres de Reborn ? le mannequin était reseter comme ca, attendant de voir et de comprendre se qui passait, alors que Tsuna n'avait pas bougé, mais de sentir le brun aussi près de lui avait été comme se prendre une claque de sentiment pure en plaine figure… et puis Tsuna réalisa enfin dans quelle position il était et se recula précipitamment en murmurant des excuses, alors que Reborn sortait de sa transe au soudain manque de présence près de lui. de loin, toute l'équipe avait presque des saignement nasale regardait complètement fasciner, est ce qu'ils savait a quelque point la scène était sexy vu de l'extérieur ? et bien sur tous avait bien regardé ce qui c'était passer.

« bon…je croit qu'on a trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec Tsuna aujourd'hui » fit Mukuro, et tous hochèrent la tête, avec la même penser en tête, et Lussuria rajouta :

« sérieusement, j'aurait parié qu'il l'aurait fait, il manquait rien du tout » fit il désespéré, les autres regardèrent a nouveau le duo, alors que Tsuna avait demandé a Reborn d'enlever la veste car elle n'allait pas et avait été lui-même en chercher une autre, lui-même ! grande première jamais Tsuna avait été cherché un vêtement. mais le brun n'avait pas remarqué que tout l'équipe le fixait et analysait chacun de ses mouvement, il avait fait ca surtout pour pouvoir s'éloigner de Reborn et remettre ses idées au claire. Ce qui bien sur n'échappa pas a l'équipe, puise que maintenant il avait comprit…il avait tout comprit et Gola ne pu s'empêcher de demander par signaux :

« …dite …a votre avis…Reborn a compris aussi » fit-il et Ryohei leva les épaules

« je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ca ne la pas léser indifférent » fit il et tout les autres ne purent que confirmer…pour en revenir a Tsuna il avait trouvé une veste et revenait vers Reborn, mais il n'haussait pas le regarder et se débrouilla pour lui passer la veste sans tomber sur son joli vissage. Une fois fait il s'éloigna, beaucoup plus que la normal : ca aussi l'équipe avait noté, et regarda le model. mais cette proximité, bien que coutre, avait réanimé ca gêne et il s'était mit à bégayer légèrement et a trembler :

« …il ...il y a un truc qui me plait pas avec la veste, pourtant elle est très bien avec l'ensemble mais je croit que … » fit il puis, c'est comme si il avait eu la révélation, « les fille ma boite de couture ! » fit il et chacun dans la pièce fut étonner : Tsuna allait retoucher une tenu dans une séance photo, mais, alors la c'était du jamais vu de chez jamais vu ! Haru lui apporta la dite boite âpres avoir passé son étonnent et la donna a Tsuna. celui ci la prit, prit une aiguille et du fil, un ciseaux et le mètre, avant d'aller mésuser la bordure des manche, sur Reborn. Avoir eu un soudain élan de créativité semblait avoir un peu mit les problèmes de proximité de coter et Tsuna avait maintenant en tête exclusivement son idée ! pas de Reborn, pas de corps chaud qui demandait qu'a être toucher, rien qui le déstabilisait, juste l'idée pour améliorer la veste. Puis Tsuna avait été coupé un ruban très fin de dentèle, puis il revenit vers Reborn et commença à les rajouter a sa avait posé la dentelle a l'intérieur de la manche de sorte a ce qu'il ressortait deux centimètre de dentelle sur tout le tour, puis il était en trin de coudre la dentèle a la manche, alors que Reborn était fasciner par le visage concentrer de Tsuna. le brun avait finit la première manche et passa a l'autre, toujours en trin de coudre sur Reborn même. Puis il arriva bien vite à la fin de celle-ci, alors que dans la pièce, il n'y avait que le silane, on ne sais pourquoi mais tout les yeux était river dur le duo. Tsuna avait finit la deuxième et coupa le fils, toujours l'aiguille dans la main. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, il leva la tête et le regretta aussitôt : il se retrouva dans le même êtas que précédemment ses mains se mirent à trembler avec tout ses sentimenst, ses désires qui revenait. Mais il ne pu rester longtemps comme ca car Reborn le coupa, dans ses rêverie.

« aie » fit simplement Reborn tout bas et Tsuna baisa les yeux vers le poignait de Reborn. Et la : tout se brisa en lui, tout ses sentiments furent aspirer par une chose, toute ses pensés, tout fut remplacer… : il venait de piquer Reborn. Il avait piqué Reborn avec l'aiguille ! Tsuna sentit quelque chose en lui qui lui tordit les boyaux, il avait piqué Reborn ! Tsuna leva la main tremblante avec l'aiguille en elle et regarda les yeux complètement vide la pointe maculer de rouge. Non ce n'était pas possible…ca peut paraitre insignifiant comme ca, mais pour Tsuna c'était pire que la fin du monde : il n'avait jamais piqué Reborn, jamais de tout le temps ou il avait cousus sur lui jamais il ne l'avait piqué, bien sur ca ne fessait pas mal, mais plus que la douleur qu'il pourrait provoquer, Tsuna voyait toute ses capacités tout son travail toute son amitié qui se brisait dans se geste. Pour l'heure les sentiments n'avait plus leur place, pour l'heure, plus rien n'avait d'importance, Tsuna voyait seulement ce qu'il avait fait. Le brun était comme dans un état second et s'éloigna de Reborn, qui lui était perdu :

« Tsuna ? » fit il mais celui continuait de s'éloigner lentement, tout les autres virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils s'approchèrent aussi du brun âpres s'être lever, tendis que celui-ci regardait toujours l'aiguille dans sa main sans vraiment la voir

« Tsuna ? » refit Reborn, s'inquiétant vraiment pour le coup, et Tsuna ne fit rien pour arranger ca :

« de…désoler mina, mais…je » commença t'il et tous se demandait ce qu'avait leur styliste, « je…je sais qu'on a prit du retard et je vous est déjà incommoder avec ce matin, mais je crois que je peu plus… » fit il et Reborn tenta de l'approcher, mais ca n'eu l'effet que de le faire reculer plus vite :

« Tsuna, qu'est ce… » fit le model, mais Tsuna continua

« dessoler, je sais qu'on n'a pas finit, mais je…désoler de vous avoir fait venir, mina, je suis vraiment désoler, déjà se matin et puis la …mais je ne peut pas, je doit y aller, désoler, je vais renter » fit il et tous s'étonnèrent lorsque le brun se précipitât vers la porte, l'état second tomba et une multitude d'émotions animèrent le visage de Tsuna, et Reborn aurait juré avoir vu les yeux qui brillait. Mais il se retourna très vite avant de sortir

« Reborn ta tenu est ok, dessoler mina, je ne pourrait pas faire les autres » fit il avant de finalement disparaitre dans la porte. tous restèrent la ou il était, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il c'était passer, ni quoi faire. Reborn avait encore le bras tendu vers l'avant, lorsque il avait voulu approcher Tsuna, et les yeux fixer la ou son mai était sortit. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela, c'était tellement troublant…son cœur arrêtait pas de s'emballer lorsque il pensait que Tsuna n'allait peu être pas bien, et il voulait aller a sa suite pour se rassurer…

« …quelqu'un …a comprit ce qui c'est passer… ? » fit Lambo, et cela eu pour effet de faires sortir tout le monde de leur transe, et tous se mirent a discuter entre eux sur ce qui venait de passer…Reborn restait la , a penser, alors qu'il endentait a demi ce que disait les autres…puis quelques minutes passèrent ou des heures, je ne sais pas, Reborn ne les comptait pas, lorsque Xanxus le sortie de sa transe :

« tu devrait aller le voir » fit il en regardant le model, et tous se tessères pour confirmer se que venait de dire le model, oui c'était certainement la meilleure option, vu les sentiments qu'éprouvait l'un et l'autre. Apres tout : des qu'ils avait comprit pour Tsuna, il avait tout de suite comprit pour Reborn, c'était maintenant claire comme de l'eau de roche… Reborn regarda Xanxus, et puis tout les autres avant que ses yeux ne se réveille :

« oui, j vais y aller, merci les gars » fit il et chacun souria un peu, en réponse,

« i-pin, Fûta, je doit faire les photos avant, vite » fit Reborn presser et les photographes comprirent aussitôt.

« ok, ce sera fait en une minute même pas » fit i-pin en se préparant derrière son appareil. Reborn rentra devant le tissu blanc et donna la plus rapide séance de photos de toute sa vie, avant de se précipiter vers la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer et fonça dans les couloirs. Les autres restèrent la, perdu dans leur penser, le silence pour atmosphère, avant que Lussuria ne résume parfaitement ce que pensait tout le monde :

« bon…ben je pense que demain on aura un autre couple permit nous…si tout va bien » fit il et tout le monde hocha la tête …

Tsuna c'était adosser contre le mur de son balcon qui donnait dans sa chambre. Il voulait prendre l'aire, alors que sa respiration était saccadée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'y pouvait rien. Elle coulait toute seule et il n'arriverait pas à les arrêter. Le brun se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de replier ses genoux contre lui. Le soleil de l'après midi brillait sur sa belle peau blanche, mais il s'en moquait complètement, trop absorber dans ses penses. Le brun posa son menton sur le dessus de ses genoux avant de soupirer alors qu'il essayait d'éponger ses larme avec ses doigts.  
« mon dieux, tout ça à cause de ses sentiments. Si je ne les avais pas rien ne serait arrivé, et je n'aurais jamais piqué Reborn...» fit-il. Encore une fois tout cela était bien insignifiant, mais pour bien comprendre l'état du brun, il fallait rentrer dans sa tête pour pouvoir comprendre ce que ressentait Tsuna

Le brun n'avait jamais piqué un de ses mannequin, et pourtant dieux c'est si Tsuna avait cousu sur eux un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais il ne leur avait fait mal, jamais il ne les avait piqué. Encore une fois la douleur n'était pas grande voir même inexistante, mais Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de prendre peur : et si la prochaine fois il ferrait quelque chose qui leur ferrait vraiment mal, et si il les blessait réellement… ? et cela avait entrainer un doute sur ses capacités : si il n'était pas cabbale de coudre sans faire du mal au mannequin, cela voulait t'il dire qu'il n'était pas un bon styliste, qu'il avait perdu ses capacité, et son talant…et puis en avait t'il seulement eu… ?oui je sais : vous penser que c'est bien trop abuser comme réaction …mais vous oublier que Tsuna est une personne avec un gros problème d'estime de soie. et même si avec le temps, et Reborn : c'était en parti grâce a lui, ca c'était effacer comme un mauvais trais de personnalité qu'on enterre au plus profond de soie. le problème était bien la justement: c'est enterrer mais ca peu a tout moment refaire surface, c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé avec Tsuna. Plusieurs événement avait fait que son estime de soie s'était effondré comme une neige en plein soleil, et tout ses doutes, toute ses peurs, tout était revenu…et tout ca a cause d'un simple petite accident avec une aiguille. Mais bien sur Tsuna était une personne très sensible, peu sur de lui, il était très facilement influençable. Et puis d'une simple piqure tout avait dégringolé, et âpres avoir passé les premier stade, en était venu les sentiment. Si il ne les avait pas eu, ca ne serait pas arrivé, et puis il eu la culpabilité qui allait avec, le regret d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais retourner ses sentiment car il en aimait un autre, enchainant la jalousie. Et encore le regret de pouvoir être jaloux d'une si petit chose,…mais l'amour permanant qui ne efface pas, peu importe combien on se maltraite émotionnellement et puis la tristesse, car cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Suivit de la résignation : il était amoureux et il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était comme ca… tout cela créait un enchainement perpétuel, qui n'alait malheureusement pas dans le bon sens…

Voila, de quoi était fait Tsuna, voila ce qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis plusieurs minute déjà…et pourtant seulement depuis quelques minutes…tout c'était passer si vite que Tsuna était encore perdu, alors il restait la, sur son balcon, recroqueviller contre un mur, avec les penser et les sentiments tout embrouiller dans sa tête et dans son cœur…

Mais il était tellement occuper a réfléchir, qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, ni les autres portes qui s'ouvrait et se fermait toutes a la suite des autres, et enfin la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit…il ne c'était pas aperçu que Reborn était rentrer chez lui et le cherchait dans sa maison, vérifiant chaque pièce, avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans sa chambre et qu'il s'arrête lorsque il vit la grande baie vitrer de la chambre ouverte, donnant sur le balcon…il ne c'était pas aperçu que Reborn était sortit sur le balcon et que son regard avait chercher le brun, qu'il avait aussi tôt trouver, et il était rester la, a regarder le brun quelques secondes, le cœur tout battant a cause de la course qu'il venait de faire, mais surtout parce qu'il venait de retrouver son amoureux, mais aussi parce que le voire dans cette position de détresse, la tête poser sur les genoux et les hoquetement que produisssait les sanglot, l'inquiéta aussitôt…

« Tsuna » finit t'il par crier, et il vu au ralentit Tsuna lever la tête d'étonnement, puis la tourner vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes…le brun en sut que dire mais sa bouche s'ouvrit mais pour rester sans parole.

« Tsuna, je t'ai enfin trouvé, j'ai fait toute la boite, ton bureaux, et enfin ton appartement, dieux merci tu es la » fit le noiraud. Et intérieurement Tsuna senti un faux bon de son cœur : il l'avait cherché ? il s'était inquiéter ? …non n'espère pas, âpres tout c'est ton meilleur ami, c'est normal…mais si seulement il l'avait fait pour une autre raison…Reborn s'approcha de Tsuna, et s'acroupisa devant lui. Tsuna ne su que faire et laissa aller les chose comme elle venait, puis Reborn prit son visage entre ses mains et regardant dans les yeux du brun,…le cœur de Tsuna lui fit mal, lorsque ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Reborn. Mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, c'est comme il n'avait plus de force, il ne pouvait plus rien faire…alors il laissa Reborn voir toutes les émotions qui passait dans ses yeux : peur, tristesse, regret, …Tsuna espéra que l'amour n'y figurait pas, quitte a ne pas avoir de sentiments réciproque, il aimerait les garder pour lui. Reborn avait voulu réprimander Tsuna en lui disant de ne plus jamais l'inquiéter et lui faire peur, mais lorsque il vit les yeux de Tsuna, il ne pu le faire. Cela fessait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami aussi faible, aussi vulnérable,…le noiraud voulait parler, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche et il semblais que Tsuna était dans le même état, alors il soupira et enlaça le brun, qui fut surpris, mais bien vite les larmes redoublaient et il mit les bras derrière le dos de Reborn.

Le sentir comme cela fessait tellement de bien…et de mal. Mais ce que Tsuna ignorait, c'était Reborn était exactement dans le même états que lui. le duo resta comme un ca un long moment, il ne parlait pas mais on aurait dit qu'il se transmettait tout ce qu'ils avait sur le cœur, et qu'ils rassurait l'autre en même temps…l'échange avait lieux mais sans parole, chacun ressentait ce que vivait l'autre. Bon peu être pas les sentiment amoureux, car ils étaient dans un état trop confus pour pouvoir l'identifier comme tel, mais tout les doute, les peurs était en trin d'être résolu, et celle de Reborn aussi car il en avait eu : il avait peur de ne pas trouver Tsuna, de ne pas pouvoir le consoler, de ne pas pouvoir être un ami digne et de tenir sa promesse, mais Tsuna l'avait rassuré, comme Reborn l'avait fait pour lui. Reborn avait l'habitude au dénigrement que Tsuna s'infligeait, depuis qu'ils se connaissait le brun se le fessait out le temps, et il avait apprit a bien le rassurer…cela n'avait pas été dure de remettre le brun sur la bonne voix, et même sans parole il y avait réussi. Mais il faut dire que ce qu'ils vivait actuellement était tellement fort que c'est comme si il se parlait, hors il n'en était rien. Le duo était resté silencieux et n'avait pas bougé de place, chacun serait l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait, profitant d'être dans les bras d'un l'un même si c'était que quelque temps, profiter de la présence de l'autre même si les sentiment n'était pas retourné… Reborn finit par se décoller et regarda Tsuna, les main poser sur ses épaules, et fit un léger sourire :

« que tu es bête Tsuna, t'inquiété autant juste a cause d'une petit piqûre de rien du tout » fit Reborn, et Tsuna baissa sa tête, mais ce ne fut pas au gout de Reborn :

« Tsuna regarde moi » fit il en relevant la tête de son ami, « croit moi un jour je vais réussir à t'enlever complètement ce stupide comportement qui te pousse a toujours de dénigrer ! tu est un styliste extrêmement douer, et crois moi je vais t'enfoncer ca dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute … » fit il, et Tsuna ne pu qu'avaler sa salive devant l'air déterminer de Reborn.

« Maintenant quel est le problème ? » fit Reborn, et Tsuna tordis ses main entre elle, alors il avait vraiment remarqué…

« je t'ai piqué » fit timidement Tsuna, espérant détourner la conversation, bien sur Reborn ne fut pas satisfait

« je ne parle pas de ca, tu a été étrange aujourd'hui, et bien avant que cette stupide piqûre arrive, alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » fit Reborn en ayant lâché le visage de Tsuna, le brun regarda le soleil pour se détourner de Reborn et dit :

« pourquoi est ce c'est si important pout toi ? » fit il et Reborn ne pu que sourire :

« parce que je sus ton meilleur ami, c'est normal pour un ami de se soucier de ca. Tu las dit toit même » fit le model et Tsuna et l'esquisse d'un sourie ses belle lèvres. ouai Reborn n'avait fait que lui renvoyer sa balle.

« Ce n'est pas important» fit Tsuna en se levant. Reborn se poussa légèrement sur le coter pour laisser son ami aller s'accouder au balcon, puis se leva a son tour pour aller a coter de Tsuna.  
« peur m'importe si c'est Important ou pas. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je le sais : tu as été étrange toute la journée: Premièrement ce matin, je sais très bien que tu n'as rien fait pou et être aussi fatiguée pour louper une journée de travail, et ce n'est pas du tout dans tes habitue d'agir par flemme. Ensuite même cet après midi, tu était étrange: Tu as mélangé des ensemble, tu n'arrêtait pas de nous faire modifier nos tenu,…ca ne t arrive jamais ce genre de chose. Je le sais je te connait bien tu sais. Je peut voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas» fit Reborn et Tsuna soupira.  
« alors je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à te le cacher, n'est ce pas? Fit Tsuna. Reborn s'accouda à son tour.  
« je suis pas le seul. Tout les gars on aussi remarquer ca tu sais. Ils sont plus attentif qu'il ne le laissent croire» fit le noiraud et Tsuna soupira encore plus. « Alors j'attends» fit Reborn et Tsuna posa son front sur le rebord du balcon. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper, hein ? Tsuna resta siliceux quelques minutes avant de répondre.  
« tu as un amoureux, n est ce pas? » Fit le brun, et Reborn fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que ca avais faire la, ca?  
« ne change pas du sujet, si tu croit que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu essaye de fuir la conversation tu te trompe. Je te lâcherait pas tant que tu m'auras pas tout dit» fit Reborn. Tsuna eu le regard un peu plus vide mais Reborn ne pu le voire, vu qu'il était toujours la tête poser contre la rambarde.  
« je n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, ca concerne ca justement» fit Tsuna et Reborn fronca les sourcils d' avantage. Pourquoi sa vie sentimental concernait le problème de son ami?  
« oui j'ai amoureux, je te l'es dit hier. Ca na pas changer en une journée, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ca te posse problème fit Reborn et il vu Tsuna soupirer.  
« c' est ça le problème justement, car contrairement a toi ca a changer en une nuit» fit Tsuna, et Reborn pouvait jurer que la voix de Tsuna était en trin de se briser, comme quant on se retenait de pleurer.  
« ca j'avais devenier que peut importe ce qui t'était arrivé, c'était arriver entre le moment ou je t'ai déposé et ce matin. Mais explique-moi pourquoi c'est un problème que j'ai un amoureux. Je croyais que tu était plutôt comptant pour moi, hier? » fit Reborn avec un air un peu fâcher. Et il voulait voir le visage de Tsuna, pourquoi il ne le montrai pas! Reborn avait besoin de voir son visage !  
« mais ça pas ça le problème Reborn, bien sur que je suis comptant pour toi...» fit Tsuna mais le silence a la fin, montrait clairement que ça gênait comme même un peu Tsuna.  
« mais...? » fit Reborn pour insinuer Tsuna a continuer.  
« mais...» commença Tsuna, mais il ne pu continuer, car les mots restèrent dans sa gorges, qui était d'ailleurs bien nouer a l'heure heure qu'il est, vu les larme qu'il essayait de retenir. Dieux merci sa frange cachait ses yeux, mais Tsuna était sur que Reborn pourrait entendre ca voix qui se brisait au fut et a mesure. Et Reborn l'entendit, bien sur, et cela lui fit mal au cœur de voir la personne qu'il aimait comme ça...  
« mais... » essaya Tsuna a nouveaux, et Reborn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna, car il sentait que Tsuna voulait dire quelque chose d'important, et il voulait le soutenir.

« si tu as un amoureux, jamais tu ne pourra m'aimer » fit il tout bas, mais Reborn l'entendu

« quoi ?! » fit il étonner, avait vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait entendu, ou bien son ouïe avait transformé les parole du brun en quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'il disse depuis tellement longtemps… Tsuna se releva précipitamment et se tourna vers Reborn, qui était toujours en mode arrêt sur image, et cria, les yeux plein de larme :

« je t'aime Reborn et c'est ca mon problème ! car jamais tu ne pourra m'aimer si tu en aime un autre ! » fit Tsuna avec les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Quand a Reborn il était clouer sur place et ne savait plus quoi penser…juste un ''quoi'' phénoménal dans sa tête ! quoi : la personne qu'il aimait, l'aimait en retour, et il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer car il croyait qu'il aimait un autre…, quoi… ? les lame de Tsuna redoublèrent et il voulu se refugier a l'intérieur, et partir loin de Reborn. Mais Reborn se réveilla et attrapa le bras de Tsuna alors que celui-ci c'était précipiter pour rentrer a l'intérieur. Et avant même que Tsuna ne pu comprendre, il c'était retrouver dans l'étreinte de Reborn qui le serait comme un demeurer

« Laisse-moi partir Reborn ! » fit le brun en essayant de se défaire de cette prise de fer. Mais Reborn ne fit que la renforcé

« jamais ! » cria Reborn en enfouillant son nez dans l'épaules de Tsuna, qui se débâtait toujours, et Reborn pouvait sentir les larmes qui tachait ses vêtements, « jamais, je ne te laisserait partir… » refit Reborn plus doucement, mais sa prise ne s'amoindrissais pas le moins du monde. Tsuna ne cessait pas de se débattre, il voulait tellement partir loin, très loin, la ou son cœur ne le ferait pas souffrir…mais Reborn ne le lâchait pas ! est ce qu'il comprenait au moins la doleur qu'il lui apportait dans ce geste ?! et puis Reborn murmura dans l'oreille de Tsuna, d'une voix douce et emplis d'amour :

« comment pourrait je laisser partir la personne que j'aime si celle-ci me dit qu'elle m'aime aussi… fit il et Tsuna se stoppa, brusquement, cessant toute résistance…quoi ? la personne que Reborn aimait c'était lui, ce n'est pas possible c'est un rêve ! mais puisque Reborn sentit que Tsuna en se débâtait plus il desserra sa prise, sur que celui ci ne chercherait plus à s'enfuir, et prit lentement le visage du brun en coupe avant d'y déposer ses lèvres, de la façon la plus douce qu'il soit sur terre, douce mais tellement puissante au nivaux sentiments : Reborn fessait passer par ce contacte tout ses sentiments, ses émotions a travers se simple baiser…Tsuna était trop perdu pour pouvoir répondre au baiser mais de toute façon celui-ci fut bref :

« je t'aime » fit simplement Reborn en regardant bien Tsuna dans les yeux, qui lui était toujours perdu, ne comprenant pas si ce qui arrivait était son imagination, ses fantasmes, ses rêves, ou bine la réalité ? Reborn vit l'air perdu de son amoureux et fit un beau sourire charmeur :

« tu ne me croit pas ? alors regarde bien cette fois, et écoute, car bien que je vais te répéter ca toute ma vie, jamais toute mes autres déclarations ne seront aussi importante que celle la » fit il alors que Tsuna le regardait :

« Je t'aime, Tsunayoshi Sawada, je t'aime de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, et de tout mon être…tu as été un ami parfait durant toutes ses années et jusqu'a maintenant, mais un jour : je t'ai regardé, comme je te regarderait tous les jours, comme un ami. Et puis ce jour la je me suis rendu compte que l'amour que je te portait jusque ici n'était plus amical, c'était bien plus que ca ! et puis moi aussi je me suis dit que jamais cette relation n'aboutirait, je me suis torturer les méninges pendant des mois et des mois, tu peut demander a Léon, il peut le prouver. Tout les jours mon cœur me fessait mal lorsque je te voyait, et que je me disait que jamais tu partagerait ses sentimenst romantique, mais je ne voulait pas briser notre amitié, donc je ne disait rien…et puis aujourd'hui tu me dit que tu m'aime ! ce jour dépasse de loin tout mes autres jours de ma vie qui sont classer comme les plus heureux, et tout ses fameux jour Tsuna : je les eu avec toi. Tu voit même si on avait a l'époque pas de sentiment romantique pour l'autre, on avait déjà une vie parfaite. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, sera la journée la plus belle du monde pour moi, et sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera détrônable de si tôt. Le jour où tu as retourné mes sentiments. Je vais te le répéter tout les jour maintenant, mais Tsuna, je t'aime ! » fit Reborn avec détermination, amour, et sérieux…Tsuna était resté la, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et puis il avait baisé la tête, sa frange cachant ses yeux avant de murmurer un tout petit :

« c'est vrai ? » fit-il et Reborn s'empressa de confirmer :

« oui, c'est vrai Tsuna ! t'ai-je menti un jour, durant toute notre vie depuis qu'on ce connait ? » demanda t'il et Tsuna secoua négativement la tête avant de relever la tête et de sauter au cou de Reborn, qui fit surprit du geste mais enlaça son ami, son amant : pas encore tout a fait mais presque , son amoureux, son petit amis, …bref ce que vous voulez ! Tsuna se remit à pleurer, tien quand c'était t'il arrêter ? et trempa plus qu'elle était déjà la chemise de Reborn…

« pourquoi tu pleure encore Tsuna ? » demanda Reborn alors qu'il passait main sur le dos du brun tout en profitant de sa préséance ,sans culpabilité enfin….

« je pleure par ce que je suis heureux, c'est tout ! » fit Tsuna alors qu'il enfouissait plus sa tête dans la poitrine de Reborn, et ses mains remontait doucement vers sa nuque.

« pour moi aussi c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie » fit il en relevant sa tête et il se servit de ses main pour amener le visage de Reborn vers lui. puis il l'embrassa doucement, un peu timidement, mais magnifiquement …juste poser ses lèvres sur celle de Reborn, et lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait…Reborn se laissa porter par le baiser et l'aprofondissa un peu âpres quelque instant a profiter de se baiser si pure, si innocent. Le model passait un bras plus vers les reins de Tsuna et pencha la tête de Tsuna avec l'autre pour approfondir le baiser. Puis se mit à caresser les cheveux doux de Tsuna alors que celui-ci se fessait plus entreprenant, une fois la timidité passer…les deux furent contrains de se séparer, mais ce ne fut pas plus mal car leur yeux se retrouvèrent connecter a ceux de l'autre, et il pouvait y voir toute l'âme de leur amoureux, âpres tout on dit souvent que les yeux sont les miroir de l'âme, non ? les deux en profitèrent un peu plus avant que l'appel du contacte se fit trop grand et il fusionnèrent à nouveau, pour se donner un baiser, qui était maintenant loin d'être innocent et pure…

« allons a l'intérieur, des gent peuvent nous voir ici » fit doucement Tsuna entre deux baiser et Reborn hocha la tête avant de prendre Tsuna sur ses hanches, l'embrassent encore. Puis le model rentra a l'intérieur de la chambre, avec le styliste dans les bars. Le trajet fus très cour et Tsuna senti bientôt ses draps contre son dos, le corps de Reborn au dessus du sien, et toujours ces merveilleuses lèvres qui ravissait les siennes. Les deux savourait tellement se moment, âpres l'avoir tellement désiré, ils en profitaient un maximum. Reborn se sépara un instant des lèvres si douce du styliste et le regarda dans le yeux malgré le voile de chaleur qui séjournait dans ceux de Tsuna. Reborn fit glisser sa main le long du bras tendu de Tsuna avant d'aller trouver sa main et de joindre celle-ci avec la sienne. Reborn s'asseya sur le bassin de Tsuna alors que celui-ci le regardait intensément, le model prit leur mains enlacer qu'il apporta a ses lèvres et baisa doucement celle de Tsuna, juste devant les yeux de celui-ci. Tsuna ne pu s'émécher de rougir et de couvrir son visage avec sa main de libre.

« Tsuna, ne ferme pas tes yeux, je veux les voir » fit Reborn et Tsuna ne pu que obéir, et montrant ses grandes orbes caramel a Reborn.

« il sont si beau !pourquoi veut tu me priver de cette vu magnifique » fit le model avant de commencer à embrasser le poignait, puis l'avant bras de Tsuna, allant lentement jusque a l'épaule. Mais Tsuna trouva cela trop long et se redressa pour allez enlacer Reborn de ses bras. Puis le brun joigna ses lèvres a son, future imminent, amant…

. . .

Et voila fin du chapitre 4,

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, voila le chapitre 5, dernier de ma petite histoire...

C'est plus trois petits drable, qu'un chapitre a par entière, histoire de finir avec un peu de douceur.

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnages.

L _es penses sont en italique._

 _Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 5 :

. . .

le lendemain matin:

Le matin était arrivé beaucoup plus vite, que Reborn aurait pensé. Il c'était réveiller dans l'appartement de Tsuna, dans son lit, avec le brun dans ces bras. Oui un réveil parfait… Le model c'était dégager de l'étreinte de son amant, délicatement pour pas gêner l'autre, puis avait récupérer son boxeur et sa chemise avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il s'était fait couler un expresso avant de s'assoir a la table. Apres la journée mouvementer d'hier, Reborn et Tsuna c'était finalement déclarer l'un a l'autre, puis ils s'étaient aimer, il avait beaucoup parler, se câlinent toujours et Reborn avait finit par s'endormir chez Tsuna. le model avait un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il buvait par petite gorger son café. La journée s'annonçait magnifiquement bonne, tout ses problèmes interne était résolu, son amoureux sortait maintenant avec lui, et il était tout simplement heureux. Reborn souria lorsque il entendit des mouvement dans la chambre. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le brun passe la porte de la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'une chemise, avec un air pas réveiller, en trin de bailler et de se frotter le yeux.

« bonjour, Tsuna, tu veux un café ? j'en ai fait » fit Reborn, et Tsuna le regarda et hocha la tête avant de s'assoir sur une chaise. Reborn se leva pour servir une asse à son amoureux, et reveni la déposer devant lui. mais Reborn se permit une petit douceur avant de repartir à sa place. Il se pencha et embrassa chastement Tsuna sur les lèvres. Le brun ne reagissa pas, encore trop endormit, mais marmonna un ''merci pour le café''. Le model se rassit et regarda Tsuna avec un sourire. Malgré son état, Tsuna sentit le regard de son amant et questionna :

« quoi ? » fit il et Reborn souria de plus belle

« rien, je trouve que tu es magnifique comme ca, j'ai le droit non âpres tout je suis ton petit ami, non ? » fit Reborn avec un sourire espiègle. Tsuna rougissa légèrement et regarda sa tasse, très intéresser par se petit bout de verre…Reborn secoua la tête avant de boire son café. toujours aussi timide, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait…mais ce n'était pas le sujet ! Reborn finit son café alors que Tsuna avait repéré un bloc de dessin dans tout le bazar qui incommodait sa table, et c'était mit à griffonner vaguement. Reborn, se leva et alla rincer sa tasse avant de s'approcher par derrière de Tsuna.

« bon il faut que j'y aille, même si je sais que Léon a des réserve de nourriture, je ne peut pas le laisser autant de temps seul » fit Reborn en enlaçant son styliste, Tsuna fit un peu déçu mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Reborn posa un bisous sur la gorge de Tsuna avant de voir ce que dessinait son amant :

« joli dessin, mon chéri » fit et Tsuna rougissa légèrement : ca représentait Reborn, qui buvait un café accouder a une table, avec juste une chemise et on pouvait voire les jambe nu de celui-ci qui c'était croiser…il avait dessiné ce qu'il avait devant lui quoi !

« oui mais mon model est partis, je ne vais pas pouvoir finir se croquis » fit Tsuna avec une pointe de regret, on ne savait pas si c'était pour le dessin ou pour le model… ? bien que c'était un mensonge car on savait tous pertinemment que tsuna n'avait pas besoin de Reborn pour le dessiner, pas vrais ? … Reborn enlaça plus le brun avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« ce n'est pas grave, si tu veux je lui passerait le mot, je suis sur qu'il dira qu'il pourra poser pour toi quand et autant de fois que tu veux… » fit Reborn et Tsuna souria amuser par la tournure de la phrase de son petit ami. Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn, toujours en restant assis, et enlaça Reborn :

« tu va me manquer même si c'est que pour quelque heure, je te vois cette après midi pour le travail … » fit Tsuna et Reborn hocha a tête avant que Tsuna ne l'attire pour un baiser. Puis Reborn alla s'habiller et quitta la brun, non sans lui avoir donné un baiser langoureux avant de partir. Tsuna resta la, a se poser des questions alors qu'il c'était rassie devant son café :

« nan pêche mais je pense que je l'aime depuis très longtemps, c'était juste enfuit en moi et le rêve que j'ai fait a du réveiller brutalement ces sentiments » fit pensivement en regardant le dessin de Reborn. Le brun touchât brièvement la feuille et caressa le visage de Reborn :

« Oui, certainement, âpres tout ces pas possible de tomber autant amoureux d'une personne juste a cause d'un rêve, je devais l'être inconsciemment déjà a l'époque» fit il tout pensif. Le brun soupira et se leva pour aller laver sa tasse :

« ba, peu importe, maintenant c'est fait » fit il en allant s'habiller…

Juste pour dire : l'après midi de travail fut mouvementer aussi. Tsuna c'était platement excuser auprès de tous pour son comportement. Tous l'avaient pardonné bien sur. Et puis, bien que Tsuna ne s'en était pas rendu compte, tous étaient en trin de l'épier pour voir le moindre signe prouvant qu'un nouveaux couple c'était former. Et ils avaient trouver : les morsures sur le cou, bien qu'elle était très bien cacher par les vêtement :encore une fois très sexy, et puis le léger boitillement, et puis les sourire avec Reborn, et l'aire possessif de celui-ci lorsque les gars regardait trop Tsuna, faut dire qu'il savait mettre son corps en valeur avec ses vêtement , c'était pas de leur faute…mais la plus convaincante de toute c'était lorsque Reborn était passer a coter de Tsuna qui chercherait une tenu parmi les penderie, et l'avait embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de continuer son chemin…tous avait regarder ca de loin avant que certain ne donne de l'argent a d'autre,…avait il parier sur eux ? bref voila…sans oublier que Tsuna était redevenu des plus normal, comme l'avait dit Reborn ca disparaissait comme ca venait ces moment la…

Une bonne semaine plus tard :

La journée se finalisait et tous étaient en trin se fêter cela, en faite ce n'était pas la fin de la journée qu'ils fêtaient, mais ils avaient réussi à faire tout les catalogues, pubs, et programmes de défiler a temps malgré tout leur retard. Le défiler avait lieux demain et tout était prés, ouf…Tsuna avait bien cru il n'y arriverait pas et tout ca principalement a cause de lui ! mais non tout avait été finit, et dans les temps. Bref tous était réunis a la cafeteria et fêtait ca avec un petit apéritif. mais la fête touchait a sa fin, car il fallait out de même se préparer pour demain. Et donc tous était rentré se reposer chez eux ou était en trin de le faire, il ne restait que les mannequins

« bon a demain les gars » fit Tsuna alors qu'il saluait ses mannequina, puis soudainement il se rappela d'un truc

« a ce propos, les gars » fit il avec un aire soudain très sérieux, et tous l'écoutaient avec attention :

« je sais que je vais me répéter, comme a chaque fois qu'il y a un défiler, mais …j'en veux aucun qui boite, c'est bien claire ? » fit il avec un semblant de menace, tous avalèrent leur salive, même si cette remarque était principalement pour les couples, mais aucun ne voulait subir le courroux de Tsuna. Mukuro fit un sourire décider à embêter son patron :

« kufufu, mais maintenant ca te concerne aussi, n'est ce pas boss ? » fit il en regardant Reborn qui lui adressa un regard noir, Tsuna soupira en regardant son mannequin :

« oui c'est vrais, mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas besoin de défiler devant des centaines de gens. Mais si ca peut te faire plaisir Mukuro, d'accord moi aussi » fit il et Reborn eu l'aire d'avoir envi d'étrangler son collègue, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste se la fermer… !Mukuro rigola de sa victoire alors que les autres firent un petit sourire,…ben quoi ! il fallait bien que se soit équitable, non !? Maintenant vous avez enfin découvert pourquoi tous les couples étaient aussi passionné âpres les défiles…

Tous finir par partir, et Tsuna regarda son amant qui restait

« dit Reborn que dirait tu d'une promenade dans le parc, je pense que l'air peut me faire du bien avant demain ? » fit le brun et Reborn hocha la tête.

« cool, alors je récupère juste quelque truc et je suis prés » fit il tout heureux. Reborn sourira et signala a son amant qu'il allait l'attendre dans l'entre. Les deux se séparèrent et Reborn s'asseya dans un canapé de la salle de réception en attendant son petit ami, et celui-ci ne tarda pas.

« c'est bon je suis prés » fit le brun en venant à coter de Reborn, celui-ci se leva et tous deux sortirent du bâtiment. Une fois dehors Reborn replaça son feroda sur ses belles mèches noires avant de prendre la main de Tsuna et de lui guider vers un parc du coin. Sans voir que Tsuna avait fait un petit sourire malicieux lorsqu'il avait vu l'accessoire en feutre…il profitaient du trajet en parlant et rigolant avant d'arriver dans le parc.

« tien Reborn, il y a un banc de libre, on s'assoir un peu ? » proposa Tsuna et Reborn hocha la tête avant de s'assoir avec son petit copain. Et puis Tsuna tourna un peu ses doigts entres eux et Reborn vit tout de suite se signe de nervosité chez son compagnon :

« qui ya t'il ? » fit il et Tsuna le regarda

« hum…Reborn est que je peut avoir ton feroda…j'aimerait faire un truc avec ? » fit il timidement, Reborn ne comprit pas mais le lui donna. Le brun le remercia avant de défaire le nœud de la lanière

« qu'est ce que t… ? » demanda t'il mais Tsuna le coupa,

« c'est une surprise » fit simplement le brun avant de sortir une bobonne de fils or et des aiguilles de sa sacoche. Reborn regarda les outils avant de regarder le brun qui avait enfilé le fils dans l'aiguille et s'apprêtait à coudre un truc dans la lanigère. Puis Tsuna se rappela de quelque chose et tendit un livre à Reborn :

« tien se sera un peu long alors je t'ai prit un livre » fit il et Reborn se demanda si Tsuna avait vraiment prévu ca depuis le début. Le model soupira et commença à lire gardant un œil sur ce que fessait Tsuna a son précieux chapeau, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir : il le voyait coudre mais pas ce qu'il était en trin de coudre, le brun c'était mit dans un tel positon volontairement pour ca. Plusieurs minute paressèrent rapidement, puis plus se quinze, et le temps filait encore, mais Reborn lissait le livre que Tsuna lui avait donné, c'était fou a quel point il connaissait ses gouts, le livre lui plaisait beaucoup ! de son coter Tsuna continuai de coudre, très attentif a se qu'il fessait.

« tu peut au moins me dire ce que tu fait » tenta quand même Reborn mais il n'eu rien comme résulta.

« non » fit il et Reborn soupira. Quelque minute plus tard Tsuna se redressa enfin :

« ca y ait j'ai finit » fit il et Reborn refermât le livre attendant avec impatience de voir ce que Tsuna avait fait. Le brun prit la lanière dans les main avant de la tourner lentement vers Reborn. Celui-ci fut sens voix : magnifique, bien sur ce n'était pas une surprise : tout ce que fessait Tsuna était magnifique ! mais magnifique ce qui était écrit dessus, en effet Tsuna avait continuer la phrase qu'il avait fait il y a maintenant des années ! '' per sempre amico e amante per l'eternità '' ce qui voulait dire'' ami pour toujours et amant pour l'éternité''…Reborn ne savait que dire, tant de chose se passait dans son cœur. Mais Tsuna se tourna vers sa sacoche et en ressortit autre chose, et Reborn regarda avec étonnement le petit charme bleu que tenait son amant, après toute ses années…il l'avait encore ?

« bien sur que je l'ai encore, je l'ai tout les jour avec moi, ca ne se voit peut être pas, mais il ne se passe pas un journée ou il n'est pas avec moi… » fit le brun lissant les penses de son amoureux, Reborn fit un sourire alors qu'il avait pleins d'émotions dans la voix

« merci mon chéri » fit il simplement avant de lentement se pencher vers Tsuna pour l'embrasser doucement.

« en faîte tu sais, » fit Tsuna lorsque Reborn se recula, « j'ai remarquer que depuis le début, tu m'avait jurer ton amour, peut être inconsciemment mais regarde » fit il et il leva son porte bonheur vers Reborn, « amitié et amour » fit il en lisant les mot écrit sur celui-ci et reborn fit un petit sourire : alors avant même de tomber amoureux de lui, Reborn lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait sasns le vouloir. En effet il avait oublier les most qu'il avit marquer sur ce petite charme.

« alors du coup je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je face de même, donc je renouvelle ma promesse : je t'aime Reborn, pour l'éternité ! » fit Tsuna l'aire déterminer, et Reborn fut replonger des années en arriere, juste avec se regard qui n'avait qu'une seul fois autant t'intensité, une fois dans un parc également, avec un doux soleil comme aujourd'hui, une fois ou Tsuna avait jurer son amitié…

Encore un peu plus tard:

Léon était septique, très septique, et regardait sceptiquement le couple devant lui :

Il était actuellement sur les genoux de Reborn celui était dans son lit avec Tsuna en trin de rigoler doucement en parlant, fourrer dans les bras de l'autre. Léon regardait les deux depuis tout a l'heure et n'arrivait pas a ce décider, pourtant ca le titillait bien. En faite la raison de son mal être, c'était la position de Tsuna. Celui-ci était allonger a coter de Reborn a moitie appuyer sur lui avec la tète profondément enterrer au creux de la gorge de Reborn, et il avait posé son bras sur la poitrine de celui-ci, mais sa main avait atterrie de l'autre coter de la gorge de Reborn. .. Autant il aimait le petit copain de son maitre, autant il n'allait pas le laisser lui piquer son endroit préféré ! Le caméléon se décida enfin et descendit du genou plier de Reborn et avança progressivement sur le torse de Reborn. Les deux tourtereaux n'était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence, riant toujours entre eux. Léon avança et se posa juste devant la main de Tsuna, et regarda celle-ci avec haine. Puis il se décida à agir et mordit celle-ci, bien sur Léon n'avait pas de dent donc ca en fessait pas mal, Tsuna fu comme même surprit. Léon ne l'avait pas fait méchamment mais il fut satisfait lorsqu'il vit le brun sursauter.

« Léon…pourquoi est ce… » fit Tsuna mais Reborn rigola légèrement allant caresser Léon sur sa tète, comme il savait qu'il aimerait, et le reptile lâcha prisse,

« C'est juste parce qu'il aime se mettre la, et a mon avis tu dois le priver de son endroit préférer c'est tout » fit Reborn et Tsuna regarda la sa main et vi que en effet il monopolisait la gorge de Reborn. Le brun ria légèrement avant de pousser sa main :

« D'accord Léon, on partage, on partage » fit le brun, Léon le regarda un moment avant de finalement aller se rouler en boule la ou était le membre précédemment. Tsuna regarda le petit reptile avec des yeux doux

« Il est trop minions » fit il, peut caressa Léon tendrement, Reborn fit de même et Léon était très contant de toute les caresses qu'il recevait. Puis Tsuna chercha un endroit pour sa main et optât pour la mètre sur les abdos de Reborn, a dessus de la ou reposait son genoux, qu'il avait mit sur Reborn, puisque il était coucher contre lui. Reborn reflechissa un peu alors qu'il fessait des petits cercles avec sa main qu'il avait passé derrière Tsuna :

« au faite je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir trouvé Léon » fit Reborn, et Tsuna eu un air de déjà vu…

« Non tu l'as déjà fait » fit le brun perdu dans ses penses, Reborn fit surprit :

« quoi » fit il et Tsuna bégaya en réponse, il avait pensé a voix haute :

« Tu la pas fait, enfin si, mais pas vraiment consciemment, enfin…oublie ce que je vien de dire » fit le brun a la fin en renonçant a s'expliquer. Reborn leva les épaule devant la bizarrerie, mais décida de remercier comme même le brun, alors que Léon c'était endormit contre lui :

« Peut importe, je te remercie, mon amour, de m'avoir permit d'avoir un si merveilleux animal de compagnie, qui est bien plus que ca a mes yeux » fit Reborn, et Léon remua un peu la queux, peut être qu'il ne dormait pas finalement. Le brun fit un sourire et embrassa chastement Reborn avant de remettre sa tête dans la gorge de Reborn. Dieux ! il comprenait pourquoi Léon aimait tant cette partit du corps de son maitre.

« je t'aime Reborn » fit Tsuna en baillant, et le model fit un sourire en remontant correctement la couette et embrasa les cheveux de Tsuna

« moi aussi je t'aime Tsuna. Dort bien mon amour, toi aussi mon très cher Léon » fit il en caressant son compagnon. Reborn éteint la lumière et sera son chéri dans ses bras an caressant une dernière fois Léon. Le petit caméléon ouvrit un œil discrètement, puis l'autre et regarda son maitre et son amoureux…

 _« Oui tout est bien qui finit bien! merci Tsuna d'avoir permit a Reborn de me prendre avec lui, je ne peux rêver mieux comme maitre…je te suis très reconnaissant. Et tu fais un compagnon idéal pour mon maitre, je n'aurais accepté personne, pour mon Reborn, d'autre qu' toi, mais par contre pas de cartier si tu me pique encore mon coin préférer_ » pensa le petite caméléon avant de refermer les yeux, et de s'endormirent une bonne fois pour toute, comme le fessait déjà son maitre et son petit ami.

Fin

. . .

Et voila, terminus...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon histoire autant que j'ai prit plaisir a l'écrire. Merci pour tout ce qui on mit cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans les alertes...

Bye bye


End file.
